


Best Friends But More

by throughthewaves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Violence, Friends to Lovers, Hospital, London, Love Triangle, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Wedding Planning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/pseuds/throughthewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fut un temps où Aden et Thomas étaient inséparables mais l'amour les avait éloignés, faisant naître dans le cœur de l'un d'eux des sentiments bien plus forts qu'il ne le voulait. Préférant lui cacher son secret, Aden s'emmura dans son silence, brisant alors toutes les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites... Mais un jour, il décida de tout avouer.</p><p>Et s'il avait su ce qu'ils vivraient, il l'aurait sans doute fait plus tôt.</p><p>Il s'agit d'une version "originale" de la fiction Bestfriendbutmore que j'ai publiée en 2013. Harry et Louis ont disparu, ils sont maintenant devenus Aden et Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**BEST FRIENDS BUT MORE**

 

 

 

 

 

« L'amour et l'amitié ont le sexe pour frontière. Mais dès lors que l'on se consomme, elle se consume. »

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPITRE 1**

 

 

\- _**Aden**_ -

 

 

     Thomas et moi avons toujours été amis. Toujours. Mais depuis que cette fille est entrée dans sa vie, moi je n'y ai plus ma place. Elle s'appelle Nicole et c'est la femme parfaite. Il l'a rencontrée à la fac, le seul et unique jour où j'ai accepté de rester au chaud. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je ne suis pas souvent malade, je ne le suis même jamais, mais ce jour-là j'étais incapable de bouger de mon lit. Thomas et moi étions dans la même chambre à l'université, il m'avait forcé à rester au lit pour que je puisse me reposer. Comme un con, j'ai accepté. Le soir-même, Thomas m'annonçait qu'il avait rencontré une fille, avec qui il avait un devoir à faire. Deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient ensemble. Jusqu'alors, j'avais toujours considéré Thomas comme un frère, je n'avais jamais éprouvé plus qu'un amour fraternel à son égard. On était Thomas et Aden, Aden et Thomas, les deux meilleurs amis, jamais l'un sans l'autre. On était les deux inséparables. Thomas était mon âme-sœur, tout le monde le pensait jusqu'à ce que cette fille arrive. Elle a tout saccagé, a détruit tout ce que l'on avait bâti, et finalement il est parti vivre avec elle. Très vite, c'est elle que l'on a appelée l'âme-sœur de Thomas, elle que l'on a qualifiée de double, et moi on m'a oublié. Je n'étais plus que l'ami sans intérêt relayé au second plan. Thomas n'a rien remarqué, il a simplement pris son envol en me laissant en arrière. J'ai eu mal, très mal, mais le pire, ça a été après.

     Au départ, j'étais simplement jaloux de l'attention qu'il lui portait parce qu'il ne m'en accordait plus à moi. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, me laissant sur le côté comme si je n'étais personne pour eux. Ça me dérangeait d'être traité ainsi, j'étais en colère et jaloux de leur relation... mais ça a empiré. Les choses ont commencé à devenir étranges après quelques semaines. Chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, je m'imaginais à la place de Nicole. Chaque fois que Thomas me parlait d'elle, j'espérais qu'il dirait mon prénom à la place du sien. Je rêvais de lui et mes draps se retrouvaient trempés après coup. Thomas me hantait, sa présence me manquait et son amour pour elle me détruisait...

     Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement que je l'aimais. A vrai dire, il m'a fallu six mois. J'ai été forcé de le reconnaître quand il est devenu évident pour moi que la seule chose qui me dérangeait vraiment dans leur relation, c'était le fait qu'il n'était pas à moi mais à elle. Avec Thomas, nous nous sommes disputés assez violemment ; il trouvait que je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts avec Nicole et me le reprochait. J'avais le sang chaud et je n'ai pas pris la peine de réfléchir, je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais rien à faire de sa blondasse sans cervelle. Thomas n'a pas apprécié. Après notre altercation, nous ne nous sommes pas adressé ne serait-ce qu'un mot pendant trois mois. Ça a été les mois les plus longs de ma vie… mais il est revenu. _Célibataire_. Nicole l'avait trompé.

     Il a essayé de se faire pardonner, m'expliquant que j'avais raison depuis le début et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Malheureusement, le mal était fait et tout avait changé. J'étais amoureux, et à partir de là, plus rien ne pouvait être comme avant. Nous avons mis dix mois pour nous retrouver vraiment, reconstruire une amitié solide et effacer les mauvais souvenirs. Nous étions bien. J'étais même décidé à lui faire part de ce que je ressentais, j'avais l'impression que je le pouvais, qu'il ne me repousserait pas et que mes sentiments seraient partagés mais _elle_ est revenue, m'empêchant de lui avouer ce qui me tenait à cœur depuis si longtemps. Je n'en ai jamais réellement eu l'occasion par la suite parce qu'elle n'est jamais repartie.

     Ils sont ensemble depuis six ans et moi je l'aime en silence depuis tout ce temps. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et la seule personne que j'aie jamais aimée, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne vis que pour lui et chaque jour me tue un peu plus. Je sais qu'ils ont des projets, que Thomas veut lui demander de l'épouser, qu'il veut vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et faire des enfants avec elle. Je le sais et je n'ai pas envie de détruire leur mariage. Seulement j'ai, égoïstement, besoin de tout lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne veux pas regretter de n'avoir jamais avoué mes sentiments. L'honnêteté était censée être notre règle d'or mais il y a longtemps que je l'ai transgressée. J'ai conscience que je vais gâcher notre amitié et que Thomas ne va pas l'accepter, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant. Cela fait trop de temps, à présent.

     Ça me tue de lui mentir et c'est pour cela que ce soir, j'ai décidé de tout avouer. J'ai marché jusque chez lui en faisant le vide dans ma tête, je me suis répété la même chose tout le long du chemin et maintenant, depuis cinq longues minutes, j'attends que le courage sonne à ma porte, ainsi qu'à la sienne.

     Il est seul ce soir. C'est souvent le cas. Cependant, j'ai toujours l'impression que Nicole est là. C'est chez eux, c'est leur appartement, avec _elle_. Elle est présente partout, dans chaque recoin. Elle se cache même derrière les cadres et les coussins du canapé. Je la sens où que j'aille. Je ne supporte plus de mettre les pieds ici.

     Les bras de Thomas autour de moi me font mal comme des lames de couteaux tout juste aiguisées. Ma voix tremble quand il me propose de regarder un film. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je réponds mais cela semble lui convenir. Thomas est comme d'habitude, accueillant et chaleureux alors que moi, je suis littéralement en train de perdre mes moyens. Je l'observe. J'enregistre dans ma mémoire ses cheveux caramels et ses yeux aigues-marines, ses lèvres fines et pâles, ses pommettes épaisses qui le rendent encore si enfantin. J'ancre dans ma tête son visage, son corps d'athlète, son tatouage de calavera¹ mexicaine sur son poignet et sa cicatrice à la main en forme d'éclair. Je mémorise son odeur, sa douceur et sa tendresse parce que je sais que tout ça va disparaître.

     « T'es pâle bébé, ça va pas ? »

     Ce satané surnom qu'il m'a toujours donné me tord le ventre dès que je l'entends. Bien sûr, lui l'entend comme « petit frère » mais moi, je ne le prends plus de la même façon. Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai abandonné, devinant que le sens que je lui donnerais serait bien trop différent du sien. C'est ce que l'on dit à la personne qu'on aime, pas à son idiot de meilleur ami. Mais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce surnom me fait à la fois beaucoup de bien et beaucoup de mal. Ces quatre lettres me procurent un bien fou chaque fois qu'il les prononce. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le couteau sous ma gorge m'empêche d'apprécier cette appellation.

     « Tom, il faut que je te parle. »

     Le sérieux de ma voix me surprend. Je suis froid, sec et distant mais il le faut. Je sais qu'il va me repousser, qu'il va me rejeter, je ne le connais que trop bien. Il se moque toujours des hommes un peu trop efféminés quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Il a reçu cet enseignement strict et rigide qui l'a poussé à voir le mal dans les choses dites anormales. Je sais que ses remarques auraient dû me chiffonner mais j'ai tellement d'amour pour lui que je lui pardonne tout. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Chaque fois qu'il parle un peu trop négativement des homosexuels, je me surprends à imaginer le moment où je lui avouerai mes sentiments. Il pourrait bien me rejeter à jamais. C'est bien ce qui me terrifie le plus.

     Ce jour est arrivé et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer à propos de ce moment, rien n'est pareil. C'est un cauchemar. Je bafouille, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et ma gorge me brûle la trachée. Thomas me prend dans ses bras mais je le repousse. Il ne comprend pas. Avant Nicole, il aurait compris sans même me regarder. Il aurait tout deviné, mais maintenant, il ne me connaît plus. Il le sait et ça le brise autant que moi. D'ordinaire, j'essaye de me rattraper parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est de le voir triste mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis pas capable. Moi aussi je souffre et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de faire cesser cette douleur. Je sers les poings et prends enfin mon courage à deux mains. Adieu Thomas.

     « Je t'aime Thomas. »

Au moins, c'est fait. Au moins, il le sait.

     « Oui je sais, moi aussi je t'aime mon petit bébé.

     - Mais arrête, _dis-je en hurlant._

     - Quoi ?

     - Tu ne m'aimes pas Tom, tu aimes Nicole.

     - Ouais mais...

     - Et moi je t'aime comme tu l'aimes elle. »

     Il ouvre grand les yeux. Je sais qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. J'ai si bien caché ce que je ressentais pour lui que de nous deux, c'est plutôt lui qu'on aurait pu suspecter d'avoir des sentiments. Thomas est toujours si tactile avec moi que ça en devient gênant pour les autres ; évidemment, pas pour moi. Je sens ses mains s'éloigner de mon corps. J'ai mis un océan entre nous et je suis en train de me noyer dedans. Thomas ne sait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, alors je me lève sans me retourner et je m'enfuis. C'est moins dur de partir ainsi sans l'entendre me dire que ça le dégoûte. C'est mieux comme ça, je le sais bien. Au moins je n'ai pas tourné autour du pot et il le sait, à présent.

     Après ce jour, le silence a fait rage et les jours sont passés.

 

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Dix.

Douze.

Seize.

 

     Dix sept jours sans avoir de nouvelles. Dix sept jours que j'essaie de me dire que ce n'est rien, que le temps détruira mes sentiments. Pourtant, ils sont bien installés dans mon cœur et je ne pense pas être capable de les y déloger, je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas envie.

     Lorsque l'on toque chez moi alors que je suis en caleçon, en train de me préparer une omelette, je hurle à la personne que je ne suis pas là. Je sais qu'il s'agit encore de ma sœur. C'est la seule qui vient me voir à présent. Ça a toujours été la seule qui s’inquiétait pour moi quand j'avais le malheur de ne pas donner de nouvelles tous les deux jours.

     « C'est moi Aden. »

     Au son de sa voix, je lâche mon assiette et celle-ci me tombe sur le pied. J'ai mal aux phalanges mais pas autant qu'au cœur. Mes plaies se rouvrent et mon sang pulse dans mes veines. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. J'arrive à marcher jusqu'à la porte et quand je l'ouvre, j'ai envie de pleurer. Thomas est là, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il a des cernes sous les yeux. Il a même l'air d'avoir maigri mais il est toujours aussi beau. Il me plaît peu importe l'apparence qu'il prend, peu importe le style qu'il a, je l'aime comme un tout, et j'accepte tout de lui…

     « Salut, _dit-il._ »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire nerveusement. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire après deux semaines de silence radio?

     « Salut, _je lui réponds malgré moi_.

     - Tu vas bien ?

     - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _je demande._

     - Parler.

     - C'est un peu tard pour ça, je crois.

     - Aden... Tu me manques.

     - Je te manque ? Mais bien fait Thomas, bien fait. Tu m'as laissé partir, merde.

     - On peut quand même être amis malgré ça...

     - Non. Ça fait six ans qu'on est amis malgré « ça », _dis-je en mimant les guillemets._ »

     J'ai envie de l'insulter, de lui dire que c'est un imbécile, que je le déteste de m'avoir laissé partir et de ne pas avoir essayé une seule seconde de me retenir mais quand il se jette dans mes bras, je n'ai pas le courage de le repousser. Son parfum drogue mon corps et ses larmes coulent sur mon torse. Ça fait mal, mais le retrouver après tout ce temps chasse toute la peine de mon cœur. C'est comme s'il arrêtait de saigner, bandé par les bras de Thomas...

     « Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien fait. C'est juste que... Je m'attendais pas à ça, tu m'as pris de court et... Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir. Pardonne-moi Aden.

     - C'est bon, calme-toi. »

     Le voir pleurer me brise le cœur. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en vouloir alors qu'il a simplement réagi comme quelqu'un de normal. J'ai été trop direct et lui n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que j'étais déjà parti... Je le serre dans mes bras aussi fort que possible. Il m'a bien trop manqué.

     Je lui propose de nous installer dans le salon. Thomas me parle de son travail, de sa promotion, et quand enfin je lui demande comment va Nicole, il ne répond pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots. Et je crois bien que ces mots-là sont ceux que je n'aurais jamais voulu réentendre un jour parce que je sais à quel point ils le font souffrir.

 

 

\- _**Thomas**_ -

 

 

     J'ai passé la nuit dans un bar. Nicole n'est pas rentrée à l'heure prévue et quand j'ai essayé de l'appeler, je suis tombé sur sa messagerie. Elle était pleine et je n'ai rien pu lui dire de plus que ce que j'avais déjà dit cinquante fois dans les précédents. Elle devait encore être avec cet homme que je la soupçonne de voir depuis plusieurs semaines. Je n'en suis sûr que depuis peu. A vrai dire, ne plus voir Aden m'a permis de passer plus de temps chez nous, tout en prétendant le contraire. Quand elle me pensait avec lui, j'étais devant la télévision et je traînais. Elle n'aime pas que je le fasse alors je me cache pour le faire. Un soir, j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise et je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que je l'invitais au restaurant. Elle a prétendu être déjà rentrée et être trop fatiguée pour sortir alors qu'il n'y avait personne à part moi dans l'appartement.

     Elle n'est arrivée qu'une heure plus tard. Curieux, je suis sorti un peu avant pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle était complètement décoiffée, son allure n'était pas aussi distinguée que lorsque je reviens du travail ou de chez Aden. J'étais censé rentrer avant sept heures alors dès que la cloche de l'église a sonné, j'ai ouvert la porte et la Nicole parfaite, chic et coquette m'a saluée. C'est là que j'ai percuté.

     Après ça, j'ai fouillé partout. J'ai trouvé des sous-vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais portés avec moi dans une boîte à chaussures, le pire était qu'ils étaient déchirés. J'ai été forcé de tout remettre en ordre en vitesse car elle est entrée dans la pièce en me demandant ce que je fabriquais. Le lendemain, la boite avait mystérieusement disparu. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais quand une femme ment. Surtout quand c'est la mienne.

 

     Nicole me trompe et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour oublier ça, a été d'aller boire. Je me suis endormi plusieurs heures sur le comptoir et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai pensé à Aden. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix sept jours. J'ai compté. Dix sept long jours sans son sourire, sans ses blagues, sans lui. Il me manque. Je prends un dernier whisky pour me donner du courage. On ne refuse jamais rien ici, pas même à dix heures trente du matin. Ce bar ne ferme pas la nuit et le propriétaire doit se faire un sacré paquet de fric avec les gens comme moi, qui boivent même le matin. Il me sert, je bois et je pars.

     Je prends un chewing-gum pour chasser l'arrière goût amer que j'ai dans la bouche et je marche jusque chez Aden. Il pleut des cordes et avec mon haut en coton, je me retrouve vite trempé.

 

     Je ne me vois pas monter les marches, mais je me vois lui sauter dans les bras en voyant sa tignasse brune et bouclée apparaître derrière la porte. Aden reste immobile. J'ai tellement mal de le sentir si distant que je me mets à pleurer. Il me manque tellement. Aden est mon meilleur ami et sans lui, j'ai l'impression d'être incomplet. On a toujours été ensemble pour chaque épreuve de la vie et ne plus le voir devient insoutenable. Je me demande sans cesse ce qu'il fait et avec qui – surtout avec qui – et j'espère qu'il pense à moi quelquefois. J'espère que je lui manque, au moins un peu. Aden hante mes pensées, nuit et jour. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne m'aime plus à cause de mes conneries. J'ai toujours été un idiot. Aden dirait sûrement que je ne dis que des bêtises mais s'il me défend comme ça c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de moi et non parce que c'est la vérité. Je suis con, ça n'est pas une nouveauté. Je lui saute dans les bras et il finit par m'entourer des siens.

     « Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien fait. C'est juste que... Je m'attendais pas à ça, tu m'as pris de court et... Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir. Pardonne-moi Aden. »

     J'ai beau dire cela, j'ai envie de m'insulter. J'ai dû le briser. Quel meilleur ami fait ça ? Je ne suis pas un bon ami, je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Aden me pardonne toujours tout, je ne le mérite pas mais pourtant, ça me soulage tellement.

     On finit par s'installer dans son salon et on se met à parler. Il me demande comment va mon travail, je lui dis que j'ai eu une promotion alors qu'en réalité, j'ai été rétrogradé pour avoir manqué le travail. J'ai suivi Nicole plusieurs fois mais bien entendu ça n'a jamais rien donné. Et là, quand je repense à ça et qu'il me demande comment elle va, j'ai envie de lui dire. Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et mon confident. J'ai toujours tout dit à Aden et j'ai envie qu'il me soutienne.

     « Je crois qu'elle me trompe.

     - Pourquoi ?

     - Elle est différente.

     - Peut-être qu'elle est seulement un peu stressée en ce moment. »

     Je vois bien qu'il essaye de me rassurer mais qu'il n'y croit pas lui-même. Nicole l'a déjà fait par le passé et rien ne l'empêche de recommencer, pas même moi. Je lui raconte pour la boite, je lui raconte pour son comportement et finalement on parle de son soi-disant voyage. C'est comique parce qu'elle part plus en voyage d'affaire qu'elle ne travaille...

     Il me dit de lui en parler, de la confronter à ce sujet mais je ne veux pas. J'ai peur de sa réponse, j'ai peur qu'elle me dise que tout est fini.

     « Elle ne veut même plus de moi. On passe notre temps à se disputer et... elle fait semblant quand on est au lit… Je ne lui apporte pas...

     - Oh stop. Je veux bien t'écouter Tom, mais il y a des limites. Ça fait mal bon sang. »

     Il se lève. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je lis dans ses yeux si verts tout le mal que je viens de lui faire et j'ai envie de le rendre heureux pour une fois. Je lui dois bien ça. Je le ramène à moi et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'en ai pas envie mais je le fais pour lui. Ses lèvres n'ont rien à voir avec celles de Nicole. Elles sont plus pulpeuses mais aussi plus délicates. Je le sens se détendre et moi aussi je me détends. Il est doux, beaucoup plus que Nicole. Je ne connaissais pas cet Aden-là et je savais encore moins qu'il embrassait si bien. C'est presque devenu agréable. Dans mon ventre, une chaleur me lamine l'estomac. Il se serre et j'éprouve une sensation tellement étrange, un mélange de bonheur et de peur, un mélange d'amour et d'amitié, un mélange de calme et de douceur. J'ai l'impression d'embrasser un ange. Je suis si bien que mes mains caressent ses cheveux et ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Il passe sa langue entre mes lèvres tout en caressant ma nuque et mon cœur s'affole. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, je n'ai jamais autant été transporté par un baiser. Je ne comprends plus rien. Aden a toujours été comme un petit-frère pour moi alors pourquoi l'embrasser me fait-il autant d'effet ? C'est si étrange, parce que c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien. C'est la première fois que j'ai le ventre tout retourné en embrassant quelqu'un. C'est la première fois que tout cela m'arrive et ça m'effraie tellement. Aden est mon meilleur ami, seulement mon meilleur ami. Je suis tellement perdu...

     Quand il s'éloigne de mes lèvres, j'ai l'impression qu'on me prive soudainement d'oxygène. J'humidifie mes lèvres et cherche à retrouver son goût sur celles-ci. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je suis heureux, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le suis mais je le suis.

     La tempête est si forte qu'elle fait sauter les plombs. Nous sommes dans le noir complet, seul les rayons orangés du soleil qui se couche derrière la colline sont visibles et je me demande ce que je suis censé faire maintenant que j'ai goûté à ses lèvres. Il est là à côté de moi et je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau... Alors je reviens. Je le pousse et le force à s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais j'ai envie de le faire. C'est comme si j'y étais forcé par ma propre raison, comme s'il n'y avait que ça pour me garder en vie. On s'embrasse et j'aime ça. Il joue avec ma langue et j'adore ça.

     Quand il passe ses mains sous mon haut, je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, quelle heure il est et surtout, qui je suis. Je ne me rappelle rien, je suis presque amnésique. Je lui tire les cheveux quand je sens que j'ai envie de plus. Plus on s'embrasse, plus je me sens bien... J'ai envie de lui. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. J'ai envie de lui. Je suis en train de gémir parce que ça me procure du plaisir. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

     Aden me repousse et là, c'est la douche froide. Je réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer. Quand mes lèvres se sont détachées, j'ai quitté les astres et suis revenu sur terre. Je crois que je panique, je suis essoufflé et je tremble. J'ai déconné. Et j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai fait et j'ai aimé ça. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? J'ai une petite amie, je suis hétéro, je n'aime pas les hommes. Je suis pas une… Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Il faut que je parte avant qu'Aden ne soit complètement détruit. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'embrasser comme ça alors que je ne ressens rien pour lui. Je suis un con parce que maintenant, j'ai franchi la ligne à ne pas dépasser et j'ai brisé mon ami.

     Je n'ai plus d'autre solution, il faut que je parte. Il ne me retient même pas, je crois même qu'il l'avait prévu. Je claque la porte et me retrouve dans la pénombre de la cage d'escalier. Je m'arrête. J'écoute. Aden ne bouge pas, il reste au même endroit et je l'imagine se poser des centaines de questions. Il me hait. Je ne l'ai pas retenu la première fois et maintenant, je m'en vais. Je suis un lâche. Je ne suis pas un bon ami.

 

     Je me déteste. Je le déteste et je hais Nicole.

 

     J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur la peau et j'ai envie de hurler parce que j'en veux encore. Mon dieu, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Encore et encore.

     Je cours. Je ne sais même pas où je vais mais j'y vais. La pluie ne m'arrête pas. Elle me refroidit, je suis gelé mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Il faut que je m'éloigne. Il faut que je parte loin.

     Cela fait dix minutes que je cours et je commence à être essoufflé. Je ne prends pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Je continue. Je ne m'arrête pas. Je glisse sur une plaque d'égout et tombe sur les fesses. C'est là que je me mets à pleurer comme un bébé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant mal. Même la première fois que Nicole m'a trompé je n'ai pas eu aussi mal. Même lorsque j'ai choisi Nicole à la place d'Aden quand il avait voulu me mettre en garde, je n'ai pas autant souffert. Et si j'ai mal maintenant, c'est parce que je viens de le comprendre ; je ne suis pas indifférent à mon meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'il me plaît ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser encore ? Ça oui.

J'ai peur. Je pleure. Ma vie n'est qu'une succession de cauchemars sans fin. J'ai envie de me réveiller. _Ouvre les yeux Thomas. Ouvre-les._

     Mon téléphone vibre. _Nicole_. Je ne décroche pas. Elle insiste.

     « Quoi ? _je demande sur un ton qu'elle n'apprécie pas._

     - Tu es sorti ?

     - Je suis allé voir Aden ouais. Je vais rentrer.

     - Il faut qu'on aille faire les courses pour ton anniversaire cet après-midi.

     - C'est dans un mois et demi, Nicole.

     - Oui mais ça se prépare à l'avance, surtout quand il y a autant de monde.

     - Ok.

     - Tu rentres là ?

     - J'ai dit que j'allais rentrer, _je réponds, désinvolte_.

     - J'ai pas que ça à faire Thomas, j'ai du boulot moi. »

     Je ris nerveusement.

     « Tu ne l'as pas fait pendant ton voyage ?

     - Thomas, on a eu des conférences, des rendez-vous, des meetings, je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

     Je n'ai jamais compris en quoi consistait son travail. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle voyage dans le monde entier pour proposer les produits de sa boîte, et qu'elle le fait très souvent. Nicole a sûrement dû sauter le patron pour avoir son poste car avec son pauvre diplôme et ses maigres connaissances en matière de vente, elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux que secrétaire. C'est sûrement avec lui qu'elle couche. Je ne vois que lui. Lorenzo est le genre d'homme qui fait craquer toutes les femmes : bien foutu, musclé, bronzé, d'origine espagnol et avec des yeux très clairs. Il a un charme fou et toutes les femmes lui courent après. Pas étonnant que Nicole se le fasse. A côté, je ne fais pas le poids.

     « Ah, te voilà enfin. »

     Je n'ai même pas vu que je m'étais remis en marche. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis que j'ai quitté Aden ? Je ne sais même plus. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me hait assez pour le restant de ma vie. Quand je reçois un message de lui, c'est tout mon corps qui s'éveille. Je saute sur le téléphone et le lis. « _Connard_. » Je sais Aden, je sais.

 

     Quand Nicole me traîne dans les magasins, je ne dis rien. On achète tout. Je sais qu'on ne mangera même pas la moitié. Tous les ans c'est pareil. On se retrouve avec des paquets entiers non entamés, des kilos de petits fours. Elle achète toujours trop.

     Quand elle me force à entrer dans sa boutique de vêtements de luxe qui coûtent le quadruple de mes costumes, je me tais. J'ai l'impression que c'est mieux de ne rien dire. Je suis partagé entre Aden et Nicole. Aden l'a toujours détestée, il m'a toujours dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me quitter pour un autre. Quand j'ai commencé à gagner pas mal d'argent, Aden a revu sa position ; elle allait rester, simplement pour dépenser tout ce que je me tuais à économiser. Il avait sûrement raison dans le fond, mais j'ai toujours défendu Nicole. Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai détesté Aden pour avoir osé dire de telles choses sur la femme qui partage ma vie et maintenant que je réalise qu'il disait vrai, je me déteste de n'avoir rien vu venir. L'amour rend aveugle. Putain de proverbe.

 

     Le soir, quand elle m'entraîne dans notre chambre, je mets de côté Aden, je le range dans un coin de ma tête et me laisse faire. Je crois que j'ai besoin de ça pour aller mieux. Je n'aime pas. Savoir qu'un autre fait ça avec elle me dégoûte, tellement que je n'arrive pas à aller au bout. Je n'ai pas envie d'elle. Je suis déraillé. Elle a tout foutu en l'air. _Ils_ ont tout foutu en l'air.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 **CHAPITRE** 2

 

  
\- _**Aden**_ -

 

 

     J'ai mis mes sentiments de côté et je suis entré dans le restaurant. Aloysia m'y a inscrit et comme elle a payé pour la soirée, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je n'aime pas ce genre de rencontre. Je déteste être limité dans le temps pour plaire à quelqu'un, je n'ai moi-même pas le temps d'apprécier l'autre qu'il s'en va déjà. Sept minutes. C'est peu pour tomber amoureux. Je n'en ai même pas envie, c'est juste ma sœur qui veut que je passe à autre chose. C'est la seule personne que j'écoute, parce qu'elle est celle qui sait toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Elle a toujours su pour mes sentiments, je crois même qu'elle l'a su avant moi. On n'en a jamais réellement parlé mais elle m'a toujours soutenu. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais tout avouer à Thomas, elle m'a poussé à le faire. Elle pensait que Thomas réagirait mieux, mais elle se doutait que mes sentiments ne seraient pas partagés. Thomas est trop lui, trop hétéro.

 

     Le type face à moi me regarde ou plutôt me dévisage. Il est blond aux yeux bleus et je lui trouve un certain charme jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et que j'aperçoive le trou béant entre ses deux mâchoires. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir, je souris et lui s'en va. Je n'aurais jamais pu prétendre apprécier sa compagnie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre car chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, il devient laid. Je suis un monstre, bon sang.

     J'attends que les sept minutes passent et enfin, un beau brun ténébreux s'assoie en face de moi. Il a les yeux verts-noisettes, la peau métisse et ses cheveux sont longs et brillants comme de la soie. Je n'ai pas de style particulier, mais j'avoue que tout à coup, il est tout à fait mon type. Il me sourit, je fais de même. Il se présente et je bois ses paroles comme s'il était mon alcool préféré. J'ai envie d'y croire, je pense être capable d'oublier Thomas. J'ai besoin d'un autre dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de tirer un trait sur ce connard.

     Le type face à moi me dit son prénom. Il a une voix rauque et très sensuelle qui rend l'écoute de son nom encore plus agréable. _Gabriel_. Les lectures de la Bible de ma mère me reviennent en mémoire. Chaque vendredi, elle nous lisait, à Aloysia et moi, des versets pour nous instruire. C'était le jour que je détestais le plus parce qu'à la cantine il y avait toujours des épinards et du poisson, et le soir, on passait une heure et demie à écouter ma mère s'extasier sur la Bible. Sa foi était presque effrayante mais ça nous a bien aidés par la suite. Gabriel était un archange et un messager de Dieu. J'espère que celui-ci n'en est pas un car je crois qu'Il me punirait pour être attiré par les hommes et pour avoir failli briser un ménage.

     « Tu travailles dans quoi ? _me demande-t-il avec un sourire plus que craquant._

     - La presse, je suis journaliste.

     - Intéressant. »

     La façon dont son visage s'illumine me fait presque oublier Thomas. Ce type me plaît et je crois que c'est réciproque. Il me montre une pièce au fond du restaurant, je mets un moment avant de comprendre. Il rit et se lève. Je le suis sans réfléchir. J'en ai trop besoin.

     Je ne dirais pas qu'il a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie, non, il a juste été mon meilleur coup d'un soir. C'était tellement bon qu'il est revenu.

 

     Trois fois de suite.

 

     On est ensemble maintenant, du moins je crois. On couche ensemble. On le fait sans arrêt et ça me fait du bien. J'oublie presque que mon meilleur ami m'évite comme la peste depuis que l'on s'est embrassés. Il s'est passé trente quatre jours. Il n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis et je suppose qu'il ne veut plus de notre amitié.

     Gabriel panse mes plaies et même si on ne se connaît que depuis peu, il m'a déjà beaucoup aidé. On s'amuse, on rit et moi je revis. J'ai oublié Thomas, j'ai oublié la couleur de ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux, j'ai oublié la douceur de ses lèvres et la délicieuse odeur de son parfum. J'ai tout oublié dans les bras de Gabriel. Avec lui, tout va mieux. La vie me semble plus belle. Je me sens bien lorsque je suis à ses côtés. Thomas ne fait plus partie de ma vie à présent, Gabriel a pris sa place. Il l'a remplacé et j'en suis heureux. Il est celui qu'il me faut. Il est fait pour moi... Thomas n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… même s'il m'arrive de rêver de lui de temps en temps.

 

     Quelquefois.

     Plusieurs fois par semaine.

      _Toutes les nuits._

 

     J'ai beau aimer la compagnie de Gabriel, je n'arrive pas à l'aimer tout court. Lui, au contraire, est déjà amoureux de moi. Je l'ai entendu me chuchoter les trois mots bannis de mon vocabulaire alors qu'il me croyait endormi. Il ne sait pas que je l'ai entendu, mais il sait que je ne suis pas prêt à le dire. Mon cœur ne bat pas pour Gabriel, il bat encore pour Thomas. J'aimerais qu'il s'en aille, j'aimerais l'effacer de mon cœur, mais il y est gravé en lettres capitales. Il ne veut pas me laisser vivre en paix. J'essaye de me convaincre que je ne l'aime plus, que c'est Gabriel que j'aime maintenant mais je n'y arrive pas. Gabriel est vraiment l'homme parfait, mais il n'est pas Thomas. Quelquefois, quand ses lèvres m'embrassent, il m'arrive de penser à Thomas. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Le goût des siennes me manque.

     Je chasse vite ces pensées-là quand Gabriel m'attrape la main et m'emmène au cinéma. Il me traîne toujours avec lui pour aller voir un navet. Toujours.

     Son film est nul, comme d'habitude. Il l'adore tellement que je fais semblant de le trouver intéressant et génial. On va souvent au cinéma ensemble. Il est cinéphile, et moi, j'aime bien sortir un peu de mon trou, sans y voir une allusion quelconque.

 

     Il essuie ses larmes quand les lumières se rallument. Je fais semblant d'être ému et il est heureux. A en juger par ce qu'il me raconte, il a plus qu'aimé le film. Il me propose même de retourner le voir. Je lui réponds qu'on verra. Heureux, il se tourne vers moi, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et m'enlace. Gabriel est la douceur incarnée.

     « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prendre un bain chaud avec moi en rentrant ? »

     Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que la voix aiguë et désagréable de Nicole résonne derrière nous. Gabriel se détache et la dévisage de la tête aux pieds. Moi, la seule chose que je fais, c'est regarder l'homme à côté d'elle qui prétendait être mon meilleur ami il y a peu mais qui n'est en réalité qu'un salopard. Nicole parle, elle se présente à Gabriel mais je n'entends rien. Nos regards se sont croisés et je crois que je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Il se sent seul, abandonné, lâché, trompé. J'ai vécu ça aussi quand elle est arrivée dans sa vie.

     « Alors ça nous fait un invité de plus pour l'anniversaire de Thomas, _s'écrie Nicole par politesse._ »

     Ah oui son anniversaire. J'ai presque oublié qu'il va avoir vingt-sept ans et qu'il donne une fête chez lui tous les ans. Nicole n'a pas l'air au courant que Thomas et moi ne nous voyons plus et pour une fois, j'en arrive presque à la plaindre. Si seulement elle savait. Si seulement elle savait que Thomas est au courant de son aventure. Si seulement elle savait que Thomas m'a embrassé. Si seulement elle savait que je l'aime... Pauvre femme. Elle ne se doute de rien. Nicole semble profondément intéressée par mon petit ami et j'ai l'impression de gagner une bataille où j'avais longtemps perdu la main.

     Gabriel a l'air mal à l'aise alors je glisse mes doigts entre les siens et il semble se rassurer aussitôt. Ce geste n'échappe pas à Thomas et tout mon corps crie de joie quand je le vois détourner les yeux. Nicole n'a pas de réaction exagérée, on dirait presque qu'elle s'y attendait.

     « Oh, vous deux vous… Vous êtes ensemble ? Thomas ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un. Petit cachottier, _souffle-t-elle à Thomas qui se refroidit. »_

     Quand j'ouvre la bouche, Thomas me coupe.

     « Bon, on avait pas rendez-vous chez le bijoutier ? »

     Abruti. Il me regarde et sourit. Il croit que j'ai mal parce qu'il est en train de supposer que Nicole et lui sont fiancés, mais non je n'ai pas mal. C'est pire.

     « Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison de me le rappeler. On va vous laisser, bonne soirée à vous les garçons. Et à la semaine prochaine. »

     Ma main sert celle de Thomas. Il écrase mon cœur en même temps que ma paume et il part. De nouveau seul avec Gabriel, j'essaye de parler d'autre chose. Il a l'air d'oublier Thomas. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de lui. Il ne sait pas qui il est, ce qu'il représente ni ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. Il ne sait pas que mon cœur lui appartient et j'espère qu'il ne le saura jamais. Gabriel ne mérite pas ça, mais je n'y peux rien. On ne tire pas un trait sur toute une vie. J'aime Thomas depuis toujours. J'aimerai Thomas jusqu'à la fin. Malheureusement.

     On rentre dans le silence. Tout est tendu. Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de m'affaler dans le canapé. Je m'endors.

 

     J'ai somnolé une demi-heure en entendant des bruits de casseroles dans mon dos. Gabriel a préparé à manger, a dressé la table. Il essaye de calmer les tensions. Il est tellement parfait. Il m'invite à m'asseoir face à lui et on commence à déguster. Heureusement qu'il a sorti du vin parce que lorsqu'il pose enfin _la_ question, je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer.

     « Qui est Thomas ? »

     Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je ne peux décemment pas dire ça à mon petit ami alors je cherche une réponse correcte et véridique.

     « C'est mon meilleur ami.

     - Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas.

     - On s'est pris la tête un peu avant que l'on se rencontre toi et moi et... C'est un peu tendu.

     - Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

     - Je ne voulais pas te parler de lui, j'étais pas sûr de le voir réapparaître. Thomas fuit toujours tout.

     - C'est juste ton meilleur ami ?

     - Oui, pourquoi ? »

     Le mensonge a du mal à sortir. Les mots me déchirent et m'arrachent le cœur. J'aimerais tellement qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de me laminer, de retourner le couteau dans la plaie mais c'est impossible parce que Thomas fait et fera toujours partie de ma vie.

     « Il avait l'air surpris de nous voir tous les deux.

     - Je ne lui ai pas dit pour nous et disons qu'il a appris assez récemment mon homosexualité.

     - Oh je vois. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés je suppose ? »

     Je n'ai même pas besoin de chercher d'explication, il l'a trouvée pour moi. J'acquiesce et finalement on change de sujet. Je suis heureux de ne pas vivre avec lui car j'aurais dû lui expliquer pourquoi pendant la nuit, j'ai hurlé le nom de mon « meilleur ami » en priant pour qu'il accoure.

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

     J'ai vu ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Je me suis vu gamin, tenant Aden dans les bras. Je me suis vu adolescent, poussant Aden à s'ouvrir aux filles. Je me suis vu adulte, regardant Aden faire sa vie sans moi. Je me suis revu rencontrer Nicole et j'ai compris à quel point je l'avais brisé. C'est fou comme Aden me semble plus important qu'elle a présent. J'étais persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais souffrir plus qu'en ce moment mais on les a croisés. _Aden et ce mec._

     Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais ils ont l'air proches. Très proches. Trop selon moi. Nicole suit mon regard et l'appelle. Je la hais. J'ai envie de la pousser sous un bus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça parce que lorsqu'ils se détachent et qu'Aden lève les yeux vers moi, je me sens mal. Il a l'air si bien sans moi. Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir. Il a l'air heureux… Heureux. Je ne sais même pas comment il parvient à l'être alors que moi, depuis que j'ai fui, je pense à lui à longueur de journée, jusqu'en oublier ma propre vie, jusqu'en oublier comment être heureux, jusqu'en oublier comment respirer et je suis sans nul doute le seul qui manque d'air.

     Je ne le croyais pas capable de me remplacer si vite. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas été réellement remplacé puisque je n'étais pas son petit ami mais c'est l'impression que j'ai. Je me sens trompé. Je me sens si seul.

     Nicole parle avec ce mec dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Aden me regarde si froidement que j'ai envie de partir en courant. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et qui menace d'exploser mais tout s'accentue quand il lui prend la main. Là, je n'ai plus de doute. Ils sont ensemble et Aden m'a bien remplacé... De toute façon, c'est mieux pour lui. Je ne pourrai jamais lui offrir ce qu'il mérite.

     Je surprends un regard complice entre eux et ça me bousille de l'intérieur. Je suis obligé de répliquer. Nicole a pris rendez-vous chez le bijoutier pour que l'on me choisisse une gourmette mais je sais que si je balance ça sans explication, Aden va prendre ce rendez-vous pour autre chose et j'espère que ça lui fera mal.

     « Bon, on avait pas rendez-vous chez le bijoutier ? »

     Son visage se décompose et moi je souris. Ça fait du bien de sentir que je ne l'ai pas totalement perdu. Il est toujours un peu à moi... C'est toujours un peu mon Aden... Nicole les salue et moi je tends ma main à Aden. Je prends soin de la serrer le plus fort possible et de lui broyer les doigts, simplement pour qu'il comprenne que j'ai mal moi aussi. Quand je me tourne quelques secondes plus tard, je les vois s'embrasser. Aden n'en a réellement plus rien à faire, de moi, de ma future vie… et de mon présent.

 

     Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que tout a _réellement_ commencé à déconner. J'ai vu le temps passer sous mes yeux sans être capable de l'arrêter.

     On a filé à la bijouterie, acheté ma gourmette et puis j'ai proposé à Nicole d'aller faire un tour dans le magasin d'à côté. Elle y a couru et moi j'ai acheté une bague. Une bague... Je n'ai même plus envie de me fiancer ni de la demander en mariage mais si Aden avance, s'il a quelqu'un, ça veut dire que plus rien ne peut m'empêcher de le faire. J'ai le droit de vouloir une vie stable. Nicole veut des enfants, ma mère veut être grand mère. Je vais leur offrir ça. Une vie de rêve à toutes les deux. _J'espère que ça te fera mal, Aden. Je l'espère très fort._

 

     Le temps défile jusqu'au moment fatidique. J'ai la bague depuis trois heures, je n'y ai même pas réfléchi mais quand le dessert arrive, je pose un genou à terre et lui demande de m'épouser. Sa joie ne me fait rien, je n'ai même pas envie de sourire. Mais je le fais. Elle me répond oui comme je m'y attendais et elle se met à pleurer. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux mérite l'Oscar du meilleur acteur mais je pense qu'on doit le mériter autant l'un que l'autre. Notre vie ressemble à tous ces foutus clichés hollywoodiens. Notre vie ne rime à rien, mais j'aurais au moins eu le mérite de _lui_ renvoyer l’ascenseur. _Moi aussi, je sais frapper là où ça fait mal._

     Elle et moi sommes fiancés. Et Aden peut bien aller se faire foutre maintenant. Moi aussi je continue à vivre. _Sans lui._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE** 3

 

 

\- _**Aden**_ -

 

 

     Je fixe la page blanche face à moi. Cela fait trois heures que j'essaye de rédiger mon article sur les effets de la surconsommation d'électricité sur la planète mais je n'y parviens pas. Depuis que nous avons croisé Thomas et Nicole dans la rue, j'ai cet affreux sentiment d'amertume. Je me sens mal, affligé. Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de parler de ce fichu rendez-vous chez le bijoutier ? Ça me bousille de me dire qu'il l'a fait tout en sachant qu'elle l'a trompé. Thomas l'aime vraiment déraisonnablement et c'est sûrement ça qui est le plus difficile à avaler. J'ai encore un infime espoir qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé mais la probabilité pour que j'aie raison reste très mince. Je suppose que j'en aurai le cœur net à sa réception. Nicole n'hésitera pas à mettre en évidence son trophée pour me montrer que c'est elle qui a gagné la partie et que le jeu est terminé. Thomas l'a choisie elle, je n'ai pas besoin de confirmation. Elle a toujours si bien marqué son territoire. M'inviter à leur petite fête était un moyen de me le rappeler. _T'as perdu, Aden._

     Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y mettre les pieds mais Gabriel s'est mis en tête que nous irions à l'anniversaire de Thomas parce que même si nous sommes en mauvais termes, il reste mon meilleur ami. Sauf que non, il n'y a plus d'amitié entre nous depuis le jour où il m'a embrassé. C'est fini tout ça. Tout est foutu.

 

     J'essaye de me relever. J'essaye d'apprendre à vivre avec son absence, avec le manque. Gabriel m'apporte ce soutien dont j'ai besoin pour ne pas flancher. Mais il n'est que ma béquille, il suffirait qu'il parte pour que je chute. Il m'est difficile de continuer à vivre en faisant comme si Thomas n'avait jamais compté. Je m'efforce de subsister sans lui mais les choses sont bien plus difficiles qu'elles n'y paraissent. Il ne quitte plus mes pensées. Thomas me manque tant. C'est maintenant que je ne l'ai plus dans ma vie que je réalise qu'il m'est essentiel. Il est mon oxygène et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que le souffle me manque. Il m'a perforé les poumons lorsqu'il a décidé de sortir de ma vie. Essayez donc de vivre avec un trou béant dans le ventre, vous n'y arriverez pas.

 

     Je suis tellement perdu dans mes souvenirs avec Thomas que je ne réalise pas immédiatement que mes doigts sont venus caresser ma cicatrice sur la main gauche. Thomas a la même. On avait douze ans lorsque nous nous la sommes faite. Il y a une époque où j'avais peur que tout le monde m'abandonne comme mon père l'avait fait. Thomas subissait à longueur de journée mes crises de panique et questionnements existentiels. Un jour, il en a eu assez. Je me suis pris mes quatre vérités en face. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à accepter ce qu'il me disait mais dans le fond, il avait raison.

     « Faut que tu comprennes qu'il s'est barré et qu'il reviendra pas Aden. Ton père a foutu le camp putain, il est parti pour toujours. Mais c'est pas ta faute, c'est pas toi qui l'as fait fuir. T'y es pour rien ! Arrête de penser que c'est parce que tu es nul et inintéressant. C'est lui qui est nul. C'est lui l'imbécile dans cette histoire parce qu'il a laissé tomber la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Mais moi je suis pas comme lui. Jamais je te ferai ça, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. T'es mon petit frère Ad', t'es le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu et j'en ai marre de te voir répéter que tout le monde va te lâcher parce que non, c'est pas vrai. On abandonne jamais un frère. On est liés pour toujours Aden. »

     Pour me prouver qu'il ne mentait pas, il a pris un canif et s'est entaillé la main sur un bon centimètre. Il a ensuite attrapé la mienne, et même si j'ai protesté, il m'a quand même coupé. Il a collé nos deux blessures sanglantes et m'a juré qu'il était à présent impossible de nous séparer parce que le sang nous liait. On était frères de sang. On l'était, oui, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de rompre sa promesse.

 

     J'aimerais retrouver mon grand-frère. Thomas me protégeait toujours des autres. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de me faire du mal, il me vengeait. Il s'attirait toujours des ennuis mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait que je me sente bien, il répétait que je méritais d'être traité correctement parce que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

      « Tu sais Aden, _m'avait-t-il dit un jour_ , les petits garçons aussi cool que toi, ça se trouve pas partout. J'ai pas envie que tu deviennes un garçon triste, je veux que tu restes le petit garçon qui sourit tout le temps. Je préfère me bagarrer avec les méchants pour qu'ils arrêtent de te dire tous ces mensonges, tant pis si la maîtresse me punit. »

     Nous n'avions que quatre et six ans mais Thomas était déjà si mature. Il prenait son rôle de grand-frère très au sérieux.

     « En plus, c'est pas bien de dire des mensonges. C'est même pas vrai que tu ressembles à un mouton. Moi j'aime bien tes cheveux frisés. Ils savent pas ce qu'ils disent. Je vais le dire à mon père tu vas voir ! Ils te diront plus rien après ! Promis juré craché par terre, _avait-il ajouté._ »

     L'innocence de Thomas me manque. Il croyait comme moi que les adultes pouvaient régler tous les problèmes en un claquement de doigts mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes forcés d'admettre que ce n'était qu'une illusion. En grandissant, Thomas a traversé des périodes difficiles. Le départ de son père l'a changé. J'ai dû apprendre à vivre avec le Thomas colérique, violent et endeuillé. Cependant, même s'il souffrait et cherchait à m'écarter de son chemin, il n'a jamais cessé de me défendre. Et jusqu'aujourd'hui, il m'a toujours protégé de tout. Thomas a toujours évincé mes ennemis. Il a toujours défendu mon honneur et ma peau. Il a toujours été mon sauveur… Mais à présent, ce n'est plus des autres dont il doit de me protéger, c'est de lui-même.

 

 

\- _**Thomas**_ -

 

 

     J'ai encore suivi Nicole. Elle a menti en prétendant avoir un meeting à au moins une heure de la ville. Sa voiture vient de se garer devant le Palace, je demande au taxi de s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Elle sort de la voiture et court jusqu'à la porte. Pendant deux heures elle disparaît dans l'hôtel et je la vois finalement ressortir toute débraillée. Elle se remet du rouge à lèvre en se regardant dans la vitre d'un taxi, essuie des larmes sur son visage, se recoiffe et monte.

     Le chauffeur comprend qu'il doit repartir et fonce. Il dépasse la voiture de ma fiancée et moi je pleure. Je pleure parce que j'ai la preuve qu'elle me trompe, j'ai la preuve qu'elle le fait vraiment et j'ai la preuve qu'Aden avait raison depuis le début... Je prends mon temps, je demande au chauffeur de traîner, de rouler. Peu importe le prix que cela va me coûter. J'ai besoin de voir le paysage défiler quelque temps afin de réfléchir convenablement.

     On roule depuis une heure, mais j'ai encore l'image de Nicole pleine de sueur et rouge d'efforts. Elle m'a trompé. Elle me trompe. Ma future femme me trompe. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Le pire c'est que je m'en fiche. Le pire c'est que ça ne me fait rien. Le pire, c'est que je ne pense qu'à Aden.

 

     Elle essaye de m'appeler au bout de quelques heures. Elle m'envoie des messages mais je n'y réponds pas. J'en ai rien à faire de ma fête d'anniversaire. Je ne vais pas y aller. Elle insiste. Je décroche. Elle me hurle dessus, me demande de venir tout de suite et elle me passe Aden. Je l'entends s'éloigner du brouhaha de la pièce et s'enfermer quelque part, dans ma chambre ou ma salle de bain peut-être. Il ne parle pas, j'entends simplement sa respiration et ça me calme aussitôt. J'arrête de pleurer et mon corps se détend.

     « Tu es où Thomas ? »

      _Thomas_. Ça me brise le cœur de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça alors qu'on s'est toujours donné des surnoms… Le mien, c'était Tom. Ça n'a jamais été Thomas. Thomas a toujours été pour les gens qui ne comptaient pas.

     « Pas loin.

     - Tu pleures?

     - Non.

     - Tom?

     - Oui, _j'avoue faiblement._

     - Parle-moi.

     - Je l'ai suivie.

     - Oh...

     - Elle me trompe.

     - Je suis désolé Thomas...

     - Mais le problème ce n'est pas ça.

     - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

     - C'est... Je ressens rien. Absolument rien Aden.

     - Dis-moi où tu es.

     \- Devant la station Great Portland Street.

     - Bouge pas j'arrive, ok ? »

     Aden est mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami. Même après des mois de silence, il est toujours là pour moi. Même après que je l'ai brisé, il accepte de m'aider. Même après tout le mal que je lui fais, il parvient à me pardonner...

     Lorsqu'il arrive, je fonce dans ses bras pour m'y blottir. Il me caresse le dos, m'embrasse sur le front et me chuchote des mots doux pour m'apaiser. C'est exactement l'effet inverse qui se produit. Mon cœur s'emballe.

     « Je suis là, ça va aller Thomas.

     - Non tu n'es pas là. Pas comme je le voudrais en tout cas.

     - Comment ça ?

     - Est-ce qu'il est chez moi ?

     - Qui ?

     - Ton mec ?

     - Oui.

     - Allons nous amuser avec ma future femme et ton mec dans ce cas.

     - ...Tu l'as fait alors ?

     - Ouais. »

     Il ne me demande ni pourquoi ni comment. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que c'est à cause de lui. A cause la jalousie que j'ai ressenti en le voyant avec un autre. A cause de ce que je ressens pour lui et qui est déraisonnable. Je ne suis pas capable d'assumer tout ça. Il me pousse devant lui et on marche silencieusement jusque chez moi.

     « Aden ?

     - Quoi ?

     - Tu seras toujours mon bébé tu sais ? »

     Je me suis senti obligé de lui dire. Pour moi mais aussi pour lui… Parce qu'il restera toujours mon bébé. Celui que j'ai toujours voulu protéger et que j'ai sûrement bien plus détruit que n'importe qui.

 

 

 

_-_ _**Aden** _ _-_

 

 

     Il a l'air de s'amuser à m'achever. Il a l'air de trouver ça drôle. Quand je m'apprête à rentrer sans répondre à sa provocation, je l'entends renifler. Il pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens coupable tout à coup.

     « Thomas... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

     - Je crois que... »

     Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'il croyait parce que Nicole a ouvert la porte et l'a forcé à entrer. J'ai envie de la tuer plus que d'habitude parce que Thomas avait l'air enfin prêt à me confier sa vie. Il salue tout le monde pendant que je rejoins Gabriel. Il a fait la connaissance de quelques personnes et je suis content qu'il soit en si grande conversation. Il ne les lâche pas et eux semblent captivés. Il finit par me regarder et s'excuse au près d'eux. Thomas passe près de nous et Gabriel colle brutalement ses lèvres aux miennes comme s'il avait ressenti le besoin de marquer son territoire. C'est presque violent et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Thomas nous regarde et baisse les yeux. Il s'éloigne dans le couloir et disparaît. C'est là que je comprends. Thomas n'est pas malheureux à cause de Nicole, non, Thomas ne va pas bien à cause de moi. Thomas souffre parce qu'il se sent oublié, remplacé et je sais qu'il a l'impression que je ne l'aime plus. Et pourtant, s'il savait à quel point mes sentiments se sont amplifiés, à quel point j'ai envie de lui et de ses lèvres... Avant de rejoindre la partie privée, je ramène Gabriel près de ses nouveaux amis et ils repartent dans une conversation inintéressante. Je file dans le couloir. Thomas n'est pas dans sa chambre, je vérifie quand même sous le lit et dans le placard parce qu'il le faisait toujours, enfant. Il n'y est pas. Quand j'entre dans la salle de bain, je sais qu'il est là. Il est assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ses mains recouvrent son visage, ses doigts cachent ses yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi faible qu'en ce moment. Je m'en veux d'être resté loin de lui si longtemps parce qu'il a, de toute évidence, besoin d'un meilleur ami. Il relève la tête vers moi et essuie ses larmes en vitesse mais c'est trop tard, je les ai vues. J'ai compris. On entend les gens rire dans le salon. La musique tape sur les murs mais la seule chose qui m'atteint ce sont ses pleurs. Je m'assois près de lui mais il me repousse.

     Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, je sais juste que ça le fait profondément souffrir.

     « Arrête de me fuir. Dis-moi ce que tu as, _je demande_.

     - Non.

     - Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ?

     - Je ne pleure pas.

     - Prends-moi pour un con.

     - Je… Je peux pas faire semblant.

     - De ne pas être au courant pour Nicole ?

     - Non.

     - Quoi alors ?

     - Je peux plus faire comme si ça ne me faisait rien.

     - C'est normal d'avoir mal Tom, après tout, ça fait presque sept ans que vous...

     - Non. Je ne parle pas de Nicole.

     - Alors de quoi... »

     Moi ? Gabriel ? Je crois que Thomas souffre à cause de ma relation avec lui, il pense peut-être que Thomas-le-meilleur-ami n'a plus sa place dans mon cœur parce que j'ai trouvé Gabriel. Ce Thomas-là aura toujours une place dans ma vie. Toujours.

     Il se tourne vers la fenêtre et regarde au dehors. Je ne dis rien parce que je sais qu'il va parler et je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire. C'est vital.

     « Tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais Aden. Y a presque trois mois tu m'as clairement dit que t'étais amoureux de moi depuis six ans.

     - C'est vrai.

     - Non, c'est faux, _répond-il aussitôt._

     - Tu n'en sais rien Thomas.

     - Si je le sais. Tu ne serais pas en couple avec ce mec si tu m'aimais réellement, tu serais en train de te battre pour moi. Tu ne m'éviterais pas comme tu le fais. C'est vrai qu'il est parfait, qu'il a de beaux yeux, un beau corps et un charme fou, mais putain, t'es censé être amoureux de moi, pas de lui.

     - T'es fiancé Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Si tu lui as demandé de t'épouser c'est que...

     - J'veux pas l'épouser, _répond-il d'un air détaché_. J'veux pas finir ma vie avec elle. J'lui ai demandé parce que je voulais que t'aies mal. C'était juste pour me venger.

     - Te venger de quoi?

     - De toi et Gabriel. »

     Je me prends une claque. Thomas, faire sa demande simplement parce que je me suis mis avec Gabriel ? C'est impossible. Il m'en parle depuis bien trop longtemps pour avoir fait ça sur un coup de tête et surtout, pour cette raison.

     « C'est quoi le réel problème avec Gabriel?

     - T'as pas encore compris ? »

     J'avoue que j'ai un petit doute. Mais je doute que ce soit bien ça. Thomas aime Nicole, Thomas aime les femmes, Thomas aime tout sauf les garçons. Il aime tout sauf moi. Je le connais.

     « Non, pas vraiment, _j'avoue._

     - Alors tu es aveugle. »

     Il me donne un coup d'épaule en passant près de moi puis attrape la poignée. Je le force à me faire face et ses yeux se verrouillent aux miens. Les larmes dans ses yeux me détruisent. J'ai mal de savoir qu'il souffre par ma faute...

     « Je peux pas tout deviner Tom... »

     En utilisant ce surnom, je sais qu'il va se sentir en confiance. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il souffre autant. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner autant de lui mais j'ai fait ce que n'importe quel homme aurait fait. J'ai avancé. Thomas ne m'aime pas, Thomas ne m'aimera jamais. Je ne peux pas rester à ses côtés à attendre éternellement qu'il veuille de moi. Je voudrai toujours plus et lui ne pourra jamais me donner ce que je veux...

     « Mais merde, je t'aime Aden. »

     … Ou peut-être que si. Il se met à pleurer. Les larmes dévalent ses joues. Elles coulent et ne s'arrêtent plus. Moi je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je ne sais plus si je rêve ou si je suis éveillé. Sa phrase se répète dans ma tête et finit par ne plus avoir de sens. J'essaye de parler, je bafouille, je balbutie.

     « Qu... Quoi ? »

     Il voit bien que je suis perdu mais il ferme les yeux et c'est encore pire. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais il me rejette. Il refuse ma présence, mon soutien... Je lui demande de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, de me répéter clairement ce qu'il a dit mais il refuse. J'essaye tout mais rien à faire, il reste muet. Il sanglote et moi je le regarde faire, totalement impuissant. Je ne peux faire que deux choses mais j'ai trop peur de sa réaction. Thomas est trop prévisible, il va paniquer et partir en courant… Il s'essuie le visage avec sa manche et moi je tente la première approche.

     « Bébé ? »

     Je n'ai presque jamais utilisé ce surnom ces six dernières années mais je sais qu'il l'aime. Je sais qu'il a toujours refusé que Nicole le lui dise parce que c'était le nôtre. C'était comme ça que l'on s'appelait avant _son_ arrivée. Lui continue de l'utiliser mais moi je ne peux plus. J'en suis incapable. A part maintenant. Je vois son regard plonger dans le mien et je n'ai plus qu'à faire un pas pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Voilà la seconde approche.

 

     Ses lèvres sont salées à cause des larmes mais je les baise pour les chasser. Je l'embrasse avec douceur. Il le fait aussi. Bon sang de bois. Thomas est en train de me rendre mon baiser. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attire à lui. J'entends quelques secondes les rires de l'autre côté du couloir puis plus rien. On se retrouve transportés. Je ne sais pas s'il fait ça pour moi ou parce qu'il en a envie mais j'adore sa manière de faire. Il passe sa langue entre mes lèvres. Je dois me retenir de hurler. _Putain_ _Thomas_. Je le pousse quand il me mord la lèvre inférieure et je le vois sourire faiblement. Tout ce qui compte c'est son bonheur. On se fixe. Il se touche la lèvre avant de la mordre et ça me donne tellement envie que je reviens à lui aussitôt.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE** 4

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

     Je suis obligé de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur. On est si près tous les deux mais cette proximité n'est pas un problème. Au contraire. Aden sourit. Je caresse sa lèvre de mon index. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Moi non plus à dire vrai. Je sais juste qu'il me faut ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps tout près du mien. Je me fiche des conséquences et du reste. Je le veux tout entier.

     « Embrasse-moi encore Aden.

     - Pourquoi ? _chuchote-t-il._

     - Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? Je veux juste que tu m'embrasses comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Comme si tu me découvrais. Comme si ta vie dépendait de mes lèvres. Comme si c'était ton seul moyen de rester en vie. J'ai envie que tu me possèdes. J'ai envie que tu m'aimes comme cette fois où je t'ai embrassé.

     - Mais pourquoi ?

     - Mais parce que je suis amoureux de toi, pauvre con. »

     Je ne sais pas s'il saisit le sens de mon aveu parce qu'il ne réagit pas. Il réfléchit. Je crois que c'est difficile à croire. Même moi je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. J'aime mon meilleur ami.

     « Je t'aime comme tu m'aimes Aden. Je t'aime comme tu croyais que j'aimais Nicole. »

     J'ai dit ce qu'il fallait puisqu'il pose sa main sur ma joue et me la caresse. Il me sourit et je lui rends.

     « Embrasse-moi... _je lui redemande._ »

     Il le fait enfin. Il me plaque contre le mur, m'attrape la main et la fait glisser contre le carrelage. Il entremêle ses doigts aux miens, et de sa main gauche il caresse mes hanches. Je suis en plein délire.

     Je m'envole. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais en tout cas j'y vais. Plus on s'embrasse, plus j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Je ne comprends rien. Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. Aucun homme ne m'a jamais fait d'effet à part Aden. Il n'y a que lui qui me donne tant envie, rien que lui... Il descend dans mon cou, mord ma peau et je gémis doucement. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il me soulève. Il sent mon érection comme je sens la sienne. Il sait que j'en ai envie comme je sais qu'il en a envie. Alors puisqu'on attend que ça tous les deux, je retire son t-shirt entre deux baisers et l'envoie valser un peu plus loin. Je touche ses muscles, les redéfinis et les embrasse. Il m'empêche de faire plus et m'oblige à retirer mon haut. Il est autoritaire mais j'aime ça. Il m'admire et enregistre chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je crois qu'il a peur que ça ne se reproduise jamais. Il descend, embrasse mon torse, mon nombril, caresse mes côtes puis il déboutonne mon jean. Il était si serré que quand il le baisse jusqu'à mes pieds, je revis. C'était sans compter ses mains sur mes cuisses et ses lèvres qui les embrassent. Même si je suis encore en caleçon, je me sens gêné. Lui et moi n'avons jamais été intimes, ce qui est normal en un sens. On ne s'est jamais vus entièrement nus. On a toujours eu ce réflexe de cacher le bas… et si j'avais su qu'un jour, le voir nu me plairait autant, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

     Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Il baisse mon caleçon. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il me tient déjà dans ses mains. Il lève les yeux vers moi, et attend un accord. Je souris et il reprend. Ses lèvres caressent mon aine, elles caressent ma peau, puis elle me recouvre. Aden, mon meilleur ami, est en train de me faire une fellation et il fait ça comme un roi. Je suis obligé de me mordre les joues pour ne pas hurler. J'ai du mal à retenir mon désir, j'ai du mal à me calmer. Aden revient vers moi, parsème des milliers de baisers dans mon cou puis m'embrasse à nouveau.

     Je passe ma main sur son pantalon. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai jamais touché d'homme de ma vie à part moi-même et j'ai peur de mal faire. Je retire son bouton, et le pantalon glisse tout seul à ses chevilles.

 

     Je m'y prends peut-être mal mais il a l'air d'aimer ça.

 

     On s'embrasse, on s'embrase. Je vais étouffer. Aden allume le robinet pour couvrir mes gémissements furtifs lorsqu'il me touche. On se regarde. Aden est heureux et je le suis aussi. On s'apprête à faire l'amour et je n'ai même pas peur. J'attrape un préservatif dans le meuble à ma gauche et le tends à Aden. Il m'interroge du regard. _Oui_. Je suis sûr. _Oui_ je veux faire l'amour avec lui. _Oui_ je veux ne faire plus qu'un avec mon meilleur ami...

     Je l'attire vers moi. Il souffle : « Thomas... ». J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus. J'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne là. Je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face si on ne le fait pas. J'ai trop besoin de le sentir en moi, j'ai besoin de ne former plus qu'un avec lui. J'ai besoin de lui et de son amour tout entier. Il continue : « T'es sûr que... » mais je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Quand je comprends qu'il a seulement peur que je puisse regretter par la suite, je lui réponds le plus doucement possible : « Plus que jamais ». Il me soulève. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça fonctionne ou bien si ça fait mal mais je veux qu'on le fasse. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Je croyais qu'avoir affaire à un homme me ferait peur mais je me sens tellement bien avec lui. Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est Aden. Mon Aden.

     Ça fait mal mais étrangement, ça fait du bien. Ça doit faire dix minutes que l'on est dans la salle de bain mais personne n'est venu voir ce que j'avais. Nicole a dû leur dire que j'étais de mauvaise humeur et que j'allais revenir avec Aden, plus détendu. Si elle savait... Aden m'embrasse, me caresse et me donne tellement de plaisir que je viens en peu de temps. Lui est un peu plus long mais je crois qu'il a envie de prendre son temps et de profiter. La nouveauté du plaisir m'a empêché de me contrôler et la peur d'être surpris à tout moment m'a encore plus excité.

     Quand je sens qu'il n'est pas bien loin de la délivrance, quand ses coups de reins se font plus rapides, je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote doucement que je l'aime. Aden gémit. Il ne réussit pas à retenir son cri mais je m'en fiche. Je lui cache la bouche et masque le bruit comme je peux. Quand il se lâche enfin, je sais que pour nous, une nouvelle histoire commence. Que pour nous, c'est le début d'un tout autre amour.

 

 

_-_ _**Aden** _ _-_

 

 

     Je m'essuie le cou pendant que Thomas se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Je le vois grimacer en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il enfile ses vêtements en silence mais un sourire est scotché sur ses lèvres et je le grave dans ma mémoire ; c'est moi qui le fais sourire comme ça. C'est moi qui viens de lui faire l'amour, moi qui ne croyais pas que cela arriverait un jour. Je referme mon bouton et m'assoie près de lui. Il ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer car dans la pièce il doit faire plus de cinquante degrés. Il ne parle pas et je ne vais pas le faire en premier. C'est à lui de le faire. Il a le choix de toute façon, il peut partir maintenant et agir comme un lâche ou rester et m'aimer aux yeux de tous. Ça fait vingt minutes que l'on est là et je crois que nos cris ont dû s'entendre...

     Il se met à rire. J'ai peur. Il réagit souvent comme ça quand il est nerveux. Il rit toujours pour chasser la gêne.

     « Tu regrettes ? »

     Je dis ça dans un murmure mais il l'entend. Sa main se pose sur ma jambe et ce geste, je le sais, est naturel et volontaire. Il ne fuit pas, il affronte la chose. Il tourne la tête vers moi et ses joues s'empourprent.

     « Jamais. »

     Ce simple mot me rassure. Il me prend la main et la sert fort. Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Je passe ma main sur mon front. Thomas s'inquiète. Est-ce que faire l'amour avec lui l'a vraiment changé ou bien était-il déjà comme ça avant ? Je ne sais pas... Mais en tout cas c'est agréable de le découvrir sous un nouveau jour.

     « On devrait y retourner, _souffle-t-il._

     - Oui... »

 

     Il se lève plus vite que moi et je le soupçonne de vouloir s'en aller en courant. Je sais qu'il est perdu. Il attrape son parfum et s'en met un peu puis il me lance son déodorant pour éviter que l'on sente la même chose.

     « On va dire que j'ai pris ma douche à ceux qui le demandent, et que tu étais à côté... »

     Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je le suis de toute façon. Il repasse par sa chambre et se change. Je le sers une dernière fois contre moi et sors de la pièce. Nicole vient me voir immédiatement. Elle ne semble pas énervée ou méfiante. Peut-être qu'en fait, personne n'a entendu.

     « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

     - Il voulait se changer pour être plus présentable. Il vient de sortir de la douche, _dis-je._

     - Ah, j'ai eu peur. En ce moment il m'a l'air complètement ailleurs... J'ai eu peur qu'il reste dans la chambre toute la soirée.

     - Non ne t'en fais pas. Quoi qu'il ait, c'est passager.

     - J'espère. »

      Et moi, j'espère que non, ça ne l'est pas.

     Thomas sort de sa chambre vêtu d'une veste de costume grise et d'un pantalon noir. Il est tellement beau que je pourrais m'étrangler avec ma propre salive. Il me sourit puis se tourne vers elle. Nicole l'embrasse et je vois Thomas garder les yeux ouverts. J'ai l'impression que tout a changé.

     Mais c'est le cas. Il l'a trompé, j'ai trompé Gabriel. Thomas m'aime, je l'aime. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

 

    Je retourne près de Gabriel et ce dernier me regarde étrangement. Il a l'air moins dupe que Nicole. Même si je suis heureux d'avoir fait l'amour avec celui que j'aime, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir minable. Gabriel est moi, le Aden qui a subi pendant six ans l'amour de Thomas pour Nicole. Je sens qu'il souffre, mais ça ne me touche pas autant que pour Thomas. Gabriel et moi ne sommes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, il ne souffrira pas si je le quitte.

     Je ne sais même pas si je dois le faire. On n'a même pas parlé de ça avec Thomas. Je me demande même si ce qu'il vient d'arriver va se reproduire. Parce que malgré nos sentiments, je ne crois pas que Thomas soit prêt à vivre avec un homme. Il a toujours été ce crétin qui se moque toujours des homosexuels et en devenir un est sûrement très dur à accepter.

 

     Nicole lève son verre. Je vois la bague. Le diamant m'aveugle presque. Il est énorme et je comprends pourquoi elle a dit oui. Elle n'aime vraiment que son argent. Thomas ne mérite pas ça. Il mérite qu'on l'aime vraiment, qu'on l'aime pour sa personne. C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Certes c'est un vrai con mais en dehors de ça, c'est un homme hors du commun. Gabriel pose sa tête sur mon épaule quand Thomas se rapproche de sa fiancée. Elle parle de Thomas, elle le congratule, le félicite, le rend grandiose mais ses mots ont l'air d'avoir été cherchés pendant des heures, des jours voire des mois. Ils ne font pas naturels mais Thomas sourit. Il n'arrête pas de sourire. Il n'a même pas l'air d'écouter ce qu'elle dit. Il me regarde moi et je me sens mal à l'aise. C'est tellement étrange.

     « Voilà, et je voulais en profiter pour vous annoncer à tous, que Thomas et moi... allons nous marier. »

     Thomas avait sûrement oublié ce détail parce qu'il a l'air étonné. Il se redresse et regarde la bague de Nicole en fronçant les sourcils. Il est vraiment ailleurs.

     Tout le monde applaudit et moi je lève mon verre en regardant Thomas. Il est vite entouré par les amies de Nicole qui n'avaient pas été mises au courant de sa demande. Je le vois hausser les sourcils, souffler. Il me fait rire. Gabriel se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard froid.

     « Pourquoi tu ris ?

     - Thomas doit se sentir vraiment seul entouré de toutes ces femmes.

     - Tu n'as qu'à le rejoindre. »

     Son ton est froid. Je me tourne vers lui et nos yeux se croisent.

     « Il se passe quoi avec lui? _me demande-t-il._

     - C'est mon ami.

     - Sincèrement Aden ? Quand je m'enferme dans une pièce pendant vingt minutes avec un homme comme lui, il ne se passe pas rien.

     - Thomas est fiancé.

     - Toi, t'es en couple et ça ne t'empêche pas de l'aimer. »

     Ses mots me font l'effet d'une douche froide. Il lit en moi si facilement. Il devine tout. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il a compris pour Thomas. Il s'éloigne et prend sa veste. J'hésite entre le suivre ou rester ici. J'aime Thomas, je suis amoureux de lui, mais Gabriel... Je tiens à lui. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne veux pas être ce mec dont on parle toujours à la négative dans sa liste d'ex. Je pose ma coupe de champagne et le suis. Je crie son nom et quelques personnes se tournent vers moi. J'ouvre la porte et descends les marches deux à deux. Je le rattrape vite. Il est plus petit et ne marche pas aussi rapidement que moi.

     « Gabriel, arrête-toi.

     - T'as couché avec lui ? »

     Cela ne semble même plus être une question. Il sait déjà la réponse, ça se lit dans ses yeux. Il me dévisage et s'éloigne en réalisant que mon silence en dit long. Il me connaît trop.

     « Oui, _je lui avoue parce que je ne peux pas lui mentir._ »

     Il ne bouge pas. Il est blessé et je le comprends.

     « Pourquoi ?

     - Je...

     - Est-ce que j'ai jamais compté pour toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

     - Bien sûr...

     - Mais pas assez je suppose. »

     Il a raison. De toute façon, peu importe qui je rencontre, Thomas sera toujours celui que j'aimerai le plus. Thomas est l'amour de ma vie. C'est con à dire, mais c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un plus que lui.

     « Je suis désolé Gabriel... Tu ne mérites pas que je te fasse ça.

     - Je peux comprendre tu sais. Moi aussi j'ai été amoureux d'un homme pendant de nombreuses années et même quand j'étais avec un autre, je pensais à lui. Je comprends ça. Mais coucher avec lui ? Sincèrement ?

     - J'ai fait le con. J'ai déconné... je sais. »

     J'ai l'impression de faire une connerie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me quitte, j'ai envie qu'il reste à mes côtés. Je suis un putain d'égoïste parce que je viens de le tromper et je veux le garder. Je suis un salop parce que je veux Thomas, mais je ne veux pas que Gabriel parte.

     « Tu devrais retourner à ta soirée, _me dit-il._

     - Pas sans toi.

     - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais pas rester là alors que tout ce dont tu as envie, c'est l'embrasser lui. Je passe déjà pour un con, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

     - On rentre tous les deux alors.

     - Non. Retournes-y.

     - Que si tu m'accompagnes. »

     Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Je ne devrais pas l'obliger à rester, je devrais profiter de cette dispute pour me séparer de lui mais je ne le fais pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je crois que c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul. Thomas a Nicole, et même s'il prétend m'aimer, il est encore capable de fuir et de regretter. Égoïstement je veux Gabriel à mes côtés. Je suis une ordure.

     Il accepte de revenir et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il m'aime bien trop. Je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que mes sentiments ne sont pas à la hauteur des siens. Je lui attrape la main et on s'embrasse. J'aime ses baisers, je m'y suis habitué mais maintenant que j'ai encore goûté à ceux de Thomas, je réalise que tout est si fade avec Gabriel. J'ai des sentiments pour lui, je le sais, je ne le nie pas, mais mon amour pour Thomas détruit tout.

     Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Gabriel puisse faire ça. Il reste par amour. Je l'ai trompé et il reste. Je l'ai trompé mais il veut toujours de moi... Thomas ne m'apporterait jamais ça, je sais que lui aurait déjà filé. Ils sont différents, tellement différents et ça me tue. Parce que je suis partagé entre l'homme parfait et l'homme de ma vie. Thomas serait celui que je choisirais, toujours. Mais Gabriel... Je sais que je pourrais construire quelque chose de solide avec lui.

     On remonte et je vois Nicole et Thomas danser. Gabriel me sert la main. Il se venge je crois. Mais je le laisse faire, je lui dois bien ça. Quand il cherche mes lèvres, je les lui tends et lorsqu'il se met à boire, je ne dis rien.

 

     Gabriel boit, boit, boit. Il se retrouve à chanter, à hurler et il devient presque arrogant. J'ai honte mais je le laisse faire. Il a trop souffert ce soir pour que je l'humilie encore plus en lui faisant la leçon. Après tout, je viens bien de le tromper alors je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire de reproches.

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

    Ça fait des heures que j'ai perdu Aden. Depuis qu'il est revenu avec Gabriel, il ne fait que le coller. Il ne m'approche pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il regrette ce qu'on a fait et ça me fait mal. Je bois pour oublier qu'Aden me préfère Gabriel. Je drague Nicole. Je la chauffe quand Aden regarde. L'alcool me rend détestable. Je ne suis qu'un con, jaloux de l'attention qu'il porte à son mec. Je le brise en me montrant si proche d'elle alors que quelques heures plus tôt j'étais encore dans ses bras à lui. Nicole a bu aussi. Elle joue avec moi. Je crois que je retrouve la véritable Nicole, celle qui ne me trompe pas.

 

     Les invités s'en vont petit à petit et on se retrouve à une petite dizaine. Aden est sobre. Il veille sur Gabriel. Je lui en veux de s'inquiéter autant pour lui et de ne pas m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Ce qu'on a fait prouve bien que quelque chose nous unit non? Je ne sais plus vraiment que croire... Aden n'a pas l'air heureux. J'ai merdé. Il doit regretter d'avoir mis en péril son couple pour moi.

     Gabriel semble mal en point. Il n'a pas l'air de supporter l'alcool ou d'en boire souvent. Aden l'aide à se lever et s'approche de nous.

     « On va rentrer, _souffle-t-il en regardant Nicole._

     - Déjà ? _demande ma fiancée._

     - Il a trop bu.

     - Oh, d'accord. Merci d'être venu Aden. »

     Nicole est toujours gentille avec Aden mais elle est hypocrite. Chaque fois qu'il part elle trouve le moyen de le critiquer encore et toujours. Aden la salue puis me regarde. On se sert la main. Il me sourit faiblement et se retourne, Gabriel appuyé contre son torse.

 

     Et c'est tout. On a fait l'amour et tout ce que j'ai, c'est sa main dans la mienne et un sourire minable avant de partir? _Putain_.

 

     La soirée est nettement moins intéressante sans lui. Nicole profite de son départ pour se moquer de lui. Elle rit de sa surprotection envers Gabriel. Sans le savoir, elle appuie exactement là où ça fait mal. Aden n'a jamais été ainsi avec moi. J'ai toujours été le protecteur et lui le protégé. J'aurais aimé qu'il se montre si inquiet pour moi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois… qu'une petite fois, mais je ne dois pas le mériter. Aden aime sûrement Gabriel bien plus que moi. Ça me tue. Si j'avais été moins con, ce fichu métis ne serait pas là en train de m'arracher à Aden.

     Ils doivent être rentrés maintenant. Aden est sûrement en train de coucher avec Gabriel. Il est sûrement en train de prendre son pied avec lui. Il doit le toucher, le faire hurler. Ils doivent bien s'amuser. Alors moi, je m'amuse aussi. Je danse avec Nicole. Je fais le fou et je bois. Le temps passe vite. La pièce tourne et quand je vais me coucher, je tangue. Nicole me rejoint. On s'embrasse. Ça dérape. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'elle mais on le fait quand même. Je ne me comprendrai jamais.

 

     Je me fiche qu'elle prenne son pied. Moi j'ai mal. Je la touche simplement parce que je suis jaloux. Simplement parce que je sais qu'Aden le touche _lui_. Je fais ça parce que je suis un connard. Oui, un véritable connard.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 **CHAPITRE** 5

 

 

\- _**Thomas**_ -

 

 

     Avec Aden, on s'est envoyé quelques messages depuis la soirée mais on ne s'est pas revus. Je réponds toujours de suite mais lui est bien plus long. Sûrement parce qu'il a son Gabriel avec lui en permanence. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on a fait l'amour et je suis en manque de lui. J'ai envie de le voir, de l'embrasser, le câliner et l'aimer. Avec Nicole, les choses ont changé. Je crois qu'elle a mis fin à sa liaison car elle est toujours à la maison en avance et a envie de moi très souvent. Dommage que ça arrive si tard. J'aime Aden, et je ne peux plus retourner en arrière.

 

     J'ai trop besoin de le voir alors pendant ma pause, après avoir quitté le bureau, je fonce chez lui. Je sais qu'il ne bosse pas le vendredi alors j'y cours. Il m'ouvre après trois coups. Il est en caleçon et t-shirt et je dois me mordre les joues pour ne pas craquer. Il est seul puisqu'il me laisse entrer. Il a les cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. J'ai dû le réveiller.

     Il fait du café et je le vois somnoler. Il n'a pas parlé depuis que je suis arrivé et j'ai envie de le tuer pour ça. Il agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ça fait mal. Je me sens comme un con parce que moi, j'attendais beaucoup trop de ces retrouvailles. J'en ai rêvé, j'ai imaginé plein de scénarios tous plus dingues les uns que les autres et lui... Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a même pas pensé une seule seconde. Il me tend une tasse et boit dans la sienne comme si on avait jamais été plus que des amis, comme si on avait pas baisé dans ma salle de bain alors que ma fiancée et son mec étaient à quelques mètres de nous. C'est comme si ça n'avait pas existé...

     « Ça va ? »

     Il se lance enfin.

     « Et toi ?

     - Super.

     - Gabriel n'est pas là ? »

     Ses yeux s'assombrissent. Il fait une grimace qui me tord le ventre. Il a l'air d'y tenir au point de ne plus supporter son absence et ça, ça me brise le cœur... Aden aime un autre homme que moi alors que mon cœur à moi ne bat plus que pour lui...

     « Non. »

     Il se tourne à nouveau, se baisse et j'aperçois une marque dans son dos. Il a dû faire une sacré chute.

     « Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le dos ? »

     Il se redresse brusquement et pâlit. Je crois qu'il a honte et ne veut pas me raconter comment il s'est fait ça. C'est vrai que j'ai souvent tendance à me moquer de lui quand il fait une chute. Aden est toujours si maladroit.

     « Je suis tombé dans la douche.

     - T'as glissé sur le savon ? _dis-je sur le ton de la rigolade._ »

     Il sourit faussement et hoche la tête. Il n'a pas l'air heureux de me voir.

     « Je te dérange ?

     - Non. »

     Il répond si vite que je doute qu'il dise la vérité.

     « Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

     - Rien. »

     Aden a toujours été un grand bavard et de ce fait, les réponses vagues ne sont jamais bon signe. Il a complètement changé en deux semaines et je regrette de ne pas être venu plus tôt. C'est pesant. Ce silence qui me calme habituellement me tue à présent. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Je savais qu'attendre deux semaines pour le voir n'était pas une bonne idée, mais lui même ne me l'a pas proposé. Je n'ai pas tous les torts dans cette histoire. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, j'ai couché avec lui, et j'ai simplement attendu qu'il me dise quelque chose. Ce n'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas, c'était à lui. Mais il n'y a rien eu. J'ai eu beau dire que sa présence me manquait, que j'avais envie de le voir et que je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, il n'a rien dit de tel ; tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me répondre c'était qu'il s'en doutait ou que ça arriverait « bientôt ».

     « Nicole va bien ? _demande-t-il froidement._

     - Ouais, _je lui réponds sur le même ton._

     - Ok, cool.

     - Tu m'en veux ? »

     Il réfléchit à ma question. Oui, je crois qu'il m'en veut. Il met plusieurs minutes à répondre et ça ne sent pas bon pour moi...

     « Écoute, il serait mieux pour toi et pour moi qu'on ne se revoit plus.

     - Pardon ? »

     Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Plus. Ça n'admet rien, ça veut dire que c'est fini. C'est fini? Non, Aden ne me ferait pas ça. Je sais qu'il m'aime, je sais ce qu'il ressent. Il n'est pas capable de m'abandonner, pas comme ça. Pas après ce qu'on a fait. Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais, je lui ai offert mon cœur et mon corps. Aden ne peut pas penser ce qu'il dit. Il n'a pas le droit...

     « J'ai Gabriel maintenant, et j'ai pas envie… j'ai plus envie de me taper un gamin. Gabriel et moi sommes bien tous les deux, et si t'es dans ma vie, on pourra jamais avancer lui et moi alors... Tu ferais mieux de m'oublier. »

     Sa dernière phrase termine de m'achever. Mon ventre est noué et j'ai la gorge sèche. J'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de hurler mais je ne le fais pas. Je prends sur moi. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir de m'avoir blessé. Aden n'a fait que jouer avec moi. Avec mes sentiments. Il n'en avait rien à faire de moi, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était me baiser, et il l'a fait, dans tous les sens du terme. Je le hais. Je me hais aussi de n'avoir rien vu venir. J'ai foncé dans le piège tête baissée et maintenant je me retrouve seul comme un con avec mes foutus sentiments.

     Aden ne me regarde même pas, il a tourné la tête dès qu'il a commencé à me détruire. Je ne prends même pas le temps de répondre. Je lui balance ma tasse à la figure, le café a refroidi mais il a l'air de mal le prendre. Si c'était encore chaud, je l'aurais brûlé. Dommage. J'aurais voulu qu'il souffre cette enflure. Il est trempé, dégouline et pue le café mais je m'en fiche. Je le déteste. Il baisse encore la tête quand je m'approche. J'ai envie de le tuer.

     « T'es qu'un putain de connard. »

     Il encaisse ce que je dis sans réagir une seule seconde.

     « Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle. Pauvre lâche. »

     Je lui en veux tellement de me faire ça. J'ai envie de pleurer parce que moi je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je ne veux pas l'oublier... Je l'aime bordel. Il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit de me rendre dingue de lui pour ensuite me jeter. C'est injuste.

     « Bonne vie à toi Aden. J'espère que tu attraperas le sida. »

     C'est vraiment dégueulasse de dire ça mais j'ai envie qu'il crève dans la douleur, qu'il crève doucement et qu'il agonise. J'ai envie qu'il souffre plus qu'il ne meurt. Je prends ma veste posée sur la chaise à côté de moi et je m'en vais.

 

     Et dans ma tête, c'est clair. C'est la dernière fois que je le vois.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE** 6

 

 

_-_ _**Aden** _ _-_

 

 

     Je suis assis depuis deux heures devant la télévision éteinte. Mon café a refroidi. Je n'arrive même plus à voir devant moi tant les larmes me brouillent la vue.

     Chaque jour, je pense à lui. Je compte les jours. Aujourd'hui c'est le quarante quatrième. Quarante quatre jours et Thomas a tenu parole, il n'est pas revenu.

     Quand la clé tourne dans la serrure, je file sous la douche. J'entends Gabriel se faire couler un café, allumer la télévision et s'installer dans le canapé.

     La douche me brûle la peau mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me sentir mieux. Je pleure et l'eau cache mes larmes. Ça me fait du bien. Gabriel frappe à la porte. Je marmonne un petit oui lorsqu'il me demande : « T'es là bébé ? ». Je déteste ce surnom autant que je le déteste lui. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Gabriel que j'ai connu il y a trois mois. Il est violent, arrogant et détestable.

     Ça a commencé le soir de l'anniversaire de Thomas. Je l'ai laissé faire. J'étais totalement impuissant face à lui. Il était saoul et je me sentais tellement coupable que j'ai encaissé les coups en silence. Ensuite, il a pris goût à la violence, me donnant une gifle par-ci, une gifle par là et puis ce sont ses poings qui ont salué mon corps. Il est devenu si jaloux que je ne peux même plus aller travailler. Il me veut pour lui tout seul. J'ai été forcé de démissionner parce qu'il ne le supportait plus.

     Entre temps, il s'est installé chez moi. Il ne m'a même pas demandé mon accord. Un jour, je suis rentré du travail et il était là, ses valises et ses cartons dans le salon. J'ai été obligé d'accepter parce qu'après tout ce que je lui avais fait, je lui devais bien ça. J'ai essayé de me faire pardonner, j'ai laissé tomber Thomas, j'ai quitté mon travail, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il cesse de m'en vouloir et pourtant, ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

     Tout s'est passé si vite que j'ai encore l'impression qu'hier, Thomas était là et me crachait à la figure que je n'étais qu'un connard. J'ai l'impression qu'en peu de temps, tout a dérapé. Je n'arrive plus à fermer l’œil, Thomas est sans arrêt dans ma tête, même lorsque Gabriel me touche. Thomas me possède entièrement, Gabriel tente seulement de l'exorciser au moyen de coups. Sauf que le démon dont il faut me libérer, c'est celui qui a l'aspect d'un ange. C'est l'ange monstrueux qu'est Gabriel.

 

     Je passe une main sur ma plaie la plus récente et je me retiens de hurler. Il cogne tellement fort... J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de force. Je me sens tellement vidé. Il me reste tout juste assez de force pour pleurer.

     Je pourrais partir mais je n'ai plus rien. Plus d'argent, plus d'endroit où me réfugier, plus de travail. Sans lui, je ne peux pas vivre et je n'irais pas loin. Et je sais que si je m'écoute et vais jusqu'à Thomas, Gabriel serait capable de le tuer. Je l'ai compris. Quand il a su qu'il était venu chez « nous », il m'a défoncé le crâne. Ensuite, il m'a câliné toute la soirée parce qu'il savait que Thomas ne reviendrait plus. Il n'a plus rien de l'homme que j'ai rencontré. Je reste parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et maintenant que Thomas est parti, que Thomas vit, moi j'essaye de survivre.

 

     Ma vie est un cauchemar et Thomas me manque...

 

 

\- _**Thomas**_ -

 

 

     J'ai promis à Nicole d'être rentré pour sept heures parce qu'elle invitait Roxanne, une de ses meilleures amies, à dîner. J'ai passé plus de deux heures coincé dans le métro et n'ai malheureusement pas pu être là à temps. Nicole va me détester. Telle que je la connais, elle ne va pas me lâcher avec ça. Peut-être qu'après notre mariage, elle sera encore là-dessus. Elle est très rancunière et pardonne peu. C'est d'ailleurs son caractère à part qui m'a plu chez elle au départ, mais plus je vis avec elle, plus je me rends compte qu'elle est invivable. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que l'amour s'en est allé et que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur qui elle était réellement. Dans le fond, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était comme ça, c'est juste que j'étais aveugle. Mais Nicole n'a pas tous les torts. Souligner ses fautes quand j'en ai fait de bien pires, c'est ingrat.

     Je déverrouille la porte. J'entends au son de la voix de ma fiancée qu'elle est ivre. Roxanne a l'air elle aussi bien alcoolisée. Elles semblent en grande conversation alors je reste dans l'entrée et tends l'oreille.

     « Michael ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? _demande Nicole._  »

     Michael est l'époux de Roxanne depuis trois ans, de ce qu'on en dit, ils forment le couple le plus parfait et enviable au monde.

     « Rien du tout, _répond Roxanne en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de vin_ , j'aurais pu le faire sous ses yeux qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué. Il est tellement scotché à sa télévision qu'il ne voit rien. Et toi ? Est-ce que Thomas a deviné quelque chose pour Lorenzo et toi? »

     Je déglutis. Roxanne est en train de confirmer que Nicole m'a trompé.

     « En réalité, je pense qu'il a quelques doutes. Mais je crois qu'il a aussi été voir ailleurs, alors je me sens comme quitte.

     - Thomas te tromper ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas, il est tellement mordu de toi.

     - J'ai senti qu'il était ailleurs pendant quelques semaines et quand il m'a demandé en mariage, ça avait surtout l'air d'être une façon de s'excuser.

     - Tu as cessé de voir Lorenzo du coup ?

     - Oui, je ne me voyais pas avoir une liaison en étant fiancée. Je crois qu'avec Thomas, on préfère ne pas se dire les choses même si on le sait tous les deux. On en avait sûrement besoin avant de s'engager pour la vie.

     - Et lequel des deux est le plus performant ? _rit Roxanne._

     - Oh, Roxy, je peux pas te dire ça.

     - Thomas est si mauvais que ça ?

     - C'est pas ça, mais c'est tellement différent. Lorenzo m'a fait découvrir des choses tellement incroyables. Avec lui c'est toujours plein de passion, de folie. Tandis qu'avec Tom c'est… Eh bien, il manque ce petit truc.

     - Elle est si petite que ça ? »

     Nicole rit grossièrement. Le sang pulse dans mes veines. J'ai une boule dans la gorge et cet affreux goût amer dans la bouche. Je m'installe silencieusement sur le fauteuil dans l'entrée et fixe le sol. Apprendre que ma future femme ne m'aime pas autant qu'elle le prétendest une épreuve assez douloureuse. Ce n'est pas véritablement un secret puisque j'ai découvert sa liaison mais ça me blesse tellement. Elles continuent de se moquer de moi, de parler de lui, d'évoquer sa beauté, de m'y comparer. Nicole a toujours été celle qui me décrivait de manière grandiose. Elle est pire que ma mère lorsqu'elle s'y met. Pourtant tout ça, ce ne sont que des mensonges.

     J’aimerais qu'Aden soit là. Il est le seul qui m'a toujours dit les choses en face. Même lorsqu'elles risquaient de me blesser.

     Il me manque tellement que ça commence à me peser. J'ai l'impression de faire n'importe quoi. J'ai envie de m'en aller. Je le ferais si je pouvais, je prendrais mon manteau et je partirais. J'aimerais m'enfuir très loin d'ici avec lui mais il n'a plus besoin de moi. Lui a tiré un trait sur moi. Je devrais m'appliquer à faire de même. Aden ne m'aimera plus jamais alors que moi, je l'aimerai probablement à jamais.

 

_*_

 

     J'ai eu cette promotion. Je suis remonté bien plus haut qu'avant. Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu le travail que j'effectue. Je bosse trop je le sais mais il n'y a que ça qui me permet de ne pas penser à Aden. Il m'a demandé de l'oublier alors je tache de le faire. Avec Nicole, on essaye de faire un enfant et on prépare le mariage. A présent qu'il est devenu officiel que j'allais l'épouser, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a d'importance, que tout ce que je fais n'est plus qu'une succession d'automatismes ou le résultat d'un bourrage de crâne si intensif qu'il m'a fait perdre les pédales. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre avec elle ni d'avoir des enfants. Je n'ai plus envie de grand chose. Ni me lever le matin, ni me coucher le soir. Ma vie ne se résume plus qu'à faire semblant de tout trouver génial, d'aimer une femme merveilleuse qui mériterait un type mille fois mieux que moi et de ne pas m'être perdu en chemin en offrant mon cœur à mon crétin de meilleur ami. Tout ce que je voulais vraiment dans le fond, c'est lui. Aimer Aden était la seule chose qui me semblait concrète et maintenant que je l'ai perdu, plus rien n'a de sens. Plus rien ne me semble logique. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

 

     Dans deux mois je serai marié. Dans deux mois je l'épouserai. Dans deux mois, je signe mon arrêt de mort. Mais c'est comme ça que ça doit être. Je ne peux pas être avec un homme, je dois rendre heureuses ma fiancée et ma famille. Je dois avancer. 

 

     Je termine mon dossier et le mets dans un bac. J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Nicole va me tuer parce que l'on avait rendez-vous à vingt et une heure et il est vingt passé. Je monte dans un taxi et lui demande de filer au restaurant. Nicole ne le prend pas mal. Depuis mon anniversaire, elle a l'air dévouée, elle a tout d'une femme parfaite. Mais elle ne l'est pas et ne le sera jamais. Je m'assois en face d'elle et je commande. Je continue de faire semblant. Je ris, je prétends aller bien alors qu'en réalité, j'ai mal. J'ai le cœur qui pleure et le sang de ma blessure qui coule en abondance. La douleur est atroce, ce manque me détruit la vie. J'ai mal de le savoir avec lui, j'ai mal de les imaginer ensemble, j'ai mal de savoir qu'il est heureux sans moi...

     Je lui en veux tellement. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on pourrait vivre quelque chose. Mais non, on a juste partagé un moment dans ma salle de bain. Je n'arrive même plus à y entrer sans repenser à ça. Quand je me lave, je ferme les yeux. Je ne reste jamais dans la pièce. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'Aden est là. Ma vie est minable tout comme moi. J'ai parfois envie de la foutre en l'air, de tout abandonner mais je ne peux pas. On compte sur moi... et maintenant encore plus.

     « J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer Thomas. »

     Elle est enceinte. J'ai vu le test dans la poubelle de la salle de bain mais je n'ai rien dit. Je fais semblant de ne pas savoir et j'écoute attentivement.

     « Je suis enceinte. »

     Elle sourit, elle est heureuse et moi je suis plus malheureux que jamais. Je ne veux pas d'un mini moi avec elle, je veux un mini moi avec Aden. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été pendant des années avec Aden alors qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus que vingt minutes d'amour entre nous. J'ai partagé tellement plus avec Aden pendant ces semaines qu'avec Nicole en plusieurs années. Aden a toujours été mon âme-sœur, on le disait avant même qu'elle n'arrive, mais je l'ai oublié quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Nicole. C'est elle que j'ai qualifiée d'âme-sœur, mais j'avais tout faux... Aden est le seul qui m'est destiné. Je trouve ça injuste...

 

     Je lui prends la main, lui souris et fais semblant d'être heureux. J'arrive même à pleurer, en pensant fort à Aden et Gabriel. C'est facile de pleurer sur commande quand je les imagine... Nicole gobe tout, elle est tellement idiote. Mais c'est ma future femme et la mère de mon enfant alors je ne dis rien. Je souris même si le cœur n'y est pas. A en juger par sa joie, je sens que cette nuit, Nicole va abuser de moi. Oui, on ne fait plus l'amour, c'est elle qui fait tout, et comme je n'en ai pas totalement envie, j'ai ce sentiment de violation. J'ai l'impression qu'elle abuse de moi toutes les nuits... Je suis pathétique. Ma fiancée est enceinte et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est Aden, son foutu mec et ma vie sexuelle détestable.

     J'embrasse Nicole et on fête ça. Moi je bois, elle elle reste au jus d'orange. Dans deux mois je suis marié, dans neuf mois je suis père...

 

     Lorsque l'on prépare les invitations, Nicole me pousse à écrire une lettre à Aden. Elle pense que l'on est seulement en froid, elle dit que ça va s'arranger et que s'il est vraiment mon meilleur ami, il viendra à notre mariage. Quand on poste les cartes, j'ai peur mais je suis aussi heureux parce que je sais qu'Aden va penser à moi au moins une fois cette semaine. Après près de quatre mois de silence, j'espère que mon invitation lui fera quand même quelque chose.

 

     Le mariage approche, Nicole grossit. Son ventre s'arrondit. Et moi je me sens proche de la fin...

 

     Je ne suis pas heureux et Aden me manque...

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE** 7

 

 

_-_ _**Aden** _ _-_

 

 

     Avec Gabriel, on est allés en ville. On a fait les courses. C'est les seules et rares fois où je sors. Même si c'est avec lui, j'adore ces moments. Du moins, je les appréciais au début. Il trouve toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. Aujourd'hui, il prétend que j'ai dragué le caissier et ça sera la raison pour laquelle il me frappera ce soir. J'ouvre la boite aux lettres en arrivant dans l'immeuble. Il y a plein de publicités, une lettre de ma sœur – que je ne vois plus non plus – et une carte dont l'écriture m'est familière. Au dos, je lis l'adresse de Thomas. Gabriel me l'arrache des mains et quand on arrive dans « notre » appartement, il déchire la lettre d'Aloysia mais lit celle de Thomas. Il rit.

     « Ils se marient dans trois semaines. »

     Les coups de Gabriel m'assomment mais cette annonce le fait encore plus. Il me regarde et je ne réagis pas comme il faut. Je souffre et c'est trop dur de le garder pour moi. Alors il fonce sur moi et me pousse contre la porte.

     Il ne frappe pas souvent au visage, mais là, il le fait. Il frappe fort. Ses bagues laissent des marques. Ma lèvre saigne, mon œil ne veut plus s'ouvrir. Mon torse me brûle et je crache du sang. Je pleure mais pas à cause des coups, je pleure parce que Thomas se marie. Thomas m'a oublié et il a trouvé comment me le montrer : en m'envoyant cette invitation.

 

    Quand les coups cessent, Gabriel me prend dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux. Dans cinq minutes, je sais qu'on est au lit et qu'il recommence. Je n'ai jamais été faible, j'ai toujours tenu tête aux autres mais je n'y arrive pas avec Gabriel... C'est juste impossible. J'y arrive plus sans Thomas.

 

     Ma vie est un calvaire et Thomas me manque.

 

 

\- _**Thomas**_ -

 

 

     Il est un peu plus de trois heures de l'après-midi quand mon téléphone sonne. Je raccroche lorsque je vois que je ne connais pas le numéro. Nous sommes sortis faire quelques repérages pour le mariage qui approche à grand pas et j'ai promis à Nicole d'être attentif. En voyant que la personne insiste, je m'excuse au près du traiteur et sors dans la rue pour répondre.

     « Allô ?

     - Monsieur Thomas Peters ?

     - Oui ?

     - Je suis médecin au Charing Cross Hospital. Aden Miller vient d'être admis dans nos services. Vous êtes la personne à joindre en cas d'urgence. »

     Mon cœur cesse de battre un long instant.

     « Aden ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

     - Ses jours ne sont pas comptés, il souffre de quelques contusions et nous avons dû lui faire quelques points de suture mais il va mieux.

     - Que s'est-il passé ?

     - Il semblerait qu'il ait été agressé et ait fait un malaise. Il se repose en ce moment-même. On ne le laissera pas sortir seul, êtes-vous en mesure de venir le chercher ?

     - Je… Oui. J'arrive tout de suite. »

     Je ne prends pas le temps de prévenir Nicole, je sais qu'elle comprendra. Aden ne va sans doute pas apprécier que je vienne ; après tout, j'étais censé sortir de sa vie. Mais qui respecterait son choix dans un moment pareil ? Je me contrefiche de ce qu'il veut ou non, sa santé passe avant tout le reste. Le taxi me dépose devant l'hôpital. Je jette un billet au chauffeur et m'empresse de rejoindre l'accueil. Il me faut plus d'un quart d'heure pour trouver la chambre où Aden se trouve. Lorsque je frappe, personne ne me répond. J'ouvre la porte et trouve Aden allongé. Il a l'air endormi. Son visage est couvert de bleus et sa lèvre inférieure est violette. Ces enfoirés ne l'ont pas raté. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et caresse ses cheveux. Aden grogne dans son sommeil lorsque mes mains se posent sur lui. Je l'embrasse sur le front et lui souffle : « Je suis là Aden, ça va aller ».

     Les médecins viennent m'expliquer qu'un passant l'a retrouvé ce matin-même devant chez lui, totalement inconscient. Il devait sûrement être là depuis hier soir. Aden était dans un piteux état mais les médecins m'ont dit qu'il avait été courageux et qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles à part quelques ecchymoses et hématomes, mais je ne suis pas totalement convaincu. Aden est vraiment très agité dans son sommeil. Il a l'air de se battre contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un et ça me fait mal au cœur. Je pense que ça l'a profondément effrayé.

     Une heure après mon arrivée, il ouvre finalement les yeux. Il émerge doucement. Lorsqu'il se réveille complètement, il ne semble pas étonné de se voir à l'hôpital. Il porte lentement une main à son visage et soupire. Il grimace. Je me lève de mon siège et viens près de lui.

     « Gabriel ? _demande-t-il_. »

     Même si je sais qu'il ne le fait pas exprès, mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de se briser pour la énième fois. Il veut son petit-ami, pas moi son meilleur ami qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des semaines. Je n'ai même pas cherché à prévenir Gabriel. Je l'ai même complètement oublié pendant cette heure. J'aurais voulu que ça dure plus longtemps.

     « Je n'ai pas pu le joindre, désolé.

     - Je veux mon téléphone, _dit-il froidement_. S'il te plaît, _ajoute-t-il quand il ne me voit pas réagir._

     - D'accord. D'accord. »

     Je fais le tour de son lit et aperçois son sac. Je fouille dedans. Il est presque vide, les seules choses qu'il contient sont son téléphone, son portefeuille et… une bombe lacrymogène. Il n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de s'en servir contre ses agresseurs. J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour le défendre. Ça me rend malade de savoir que des cons l'ont touché. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient, ils n'ont sans doute pas eu le temps de lui prendre son téléphone ou son portefeuille puisqu'ils sont toujours là.

     « Thomas, _insiste Aden_.

     - Oui, pardon. Tiens, le voilà. »

     Il ne me remercie pas. Il me montre la porte de son index en cherchant dans son répertoire. Je sors à contre cœur de la pièce. J'en profite pour prévenir les médecins de son réveil. Ils me disent qu'ils vont lui faire quelques examens avant de le laisser sortir. Je m'assois dans la salle d'attente et patiente. Au bout de dix minutes, ils ressortent et me font signe d'y aller. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre. Il est rhabillé et se tient assis sur le bord de son lit. Il a la tête baissée et les yeux clos.

     « Aden ? »

     Il relève la tête vers moi. Son visage se fige dans une expression indéchiffrable. On dirait qu'il a peur de moi. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui mais il me fait signe de m'arrêter.

     « Pars, _me lance-t-il._

     - Quoi ? _dis-je, perdu._

     - Pars, _répète-t-il._

     - Pourquoi ?

     - Gabriel va me ramener, j'ai plus besoin de toi.

     - Mais…

     - Va-t-en Thomas.

     - Alors tu ne vas rien me dire ? Je dois rentrer avec toutes mes questions c'est ça ?

     - Thomas, s'il te plaît, _m'implore-t-il._

     - Mais merde Aden, je me suis fait un sang d'encre moi, _j'éclate_. Je m'attendais pas à recevoir cet appel, j'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru que…

     - Putain mais Thomas quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ce qu'on te dit ? Dégage. Tout de suite. »

     Il relève la tête et me regarde enfin. Ses yeux sont plein de larmes. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas que je parte, on dirait qu'il a envie que je reste… Mais je suppose que ce ne sont que mes désirs qui me jouent des tours.

     « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Après tout ce qu'on a partagé toi et moi… on peut pas se quitter comme ça. T'es mon meilleur ami Aden. Je... »

     Je le vois déglutir. Il tourne à nouveau ses yeux vers moi. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a plus l'ombre d'une larme. Je me sens tellement mal que je rassemble maladroitement mes affaires et range tout dans ma mallette. Aden m'observe faire. Je sens son regard dans mon dos. Je ne tourne pas la tête vers lui une seule fois, j'avance jusqu'à la porte en silence. Au moment de la passer, j'entends mon surnom.

     Aden fait un pas vers moi et lorsque je m'apprête à le rejoindre, la voix de Gabriel me rappelle à l'ordre. Il me dépasse et s'empresse de prendre Aden dans ses bras. Je les regarde s'embrasser. J'ai l'impression que des lames de rasoirs sont en train de me laminer le torse, le ventre et le cœur. J'ai si mal et Aden n'en a que faire. Il n'y en a que pour Gabriel. Rien que pour lui. Je soupire et fais demi-tour.

     « Thomas, _m'interpelle Gabriel dans le couloir._ Merci d'être venu et de t'en être occupé le temps que j'arrive.

     - Pas de quoi.

     - La prochaine fois… _commence-t-il, gêné_.

     - Ouais, je sais. Je m'abstiens.

     - Ce n'est pas mon choix, je pense qu'il a tort de vouloir t'effacer de sa vie comme ça mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Il ne veut plus te revoir alors…

\- T'en fais pas Gabriel. Vous ne me reverrez plus. C'est fini. Tout est fini. »

 

 

\- _**Aden**_ -

 

 

     Ma visite à l'hôpital a drôlement changé notre quotidien. Gabriel m'a soigné comme un véritable médecin. Il a pris quelques jours pour s'occuper de moi. Tous les matins, il m'emmène marcher. On petit-déjeune près de Victoria Park puis on rentre. Je crois qu'il a réalisé qu'il avait été trop loin. Il ne s'est pas excusé une seule fois mais je sais qu'il s'en veut. Il m'a promis de ne plus recommencer. Il me prend dans ses bras autant de fois qu'il le peut pour se faire pardonner. Gabriel sait qu'il a merdé et ça me fait du bien de voir qu'il se reprend. On retrouve une véritable vie de couple.

     Il m'emmène à nouveau au cinéma voir ses films nullissimes et j'arrive presque à me sentir à nouveau bien. Presque seulement, parce qu'il m'est impossible d'être bien alors que Thomas n'est plus là. Il manque bien trop à mon quotidien.

     « Merde ! _hurle Gabriel depuis la salle de bain_. »

     Il apparaît dans la cuisine, nu et plein de savon.

     « Tu peux aller acheter des bouteilles pour que je puisse me rincer ? On n'en a plus et je crois que le propriétaire nous a coupé l'eau. »

J'acquiesce. J'enfile mon manteau et cherche mes clés. Je ne sais même plus où elles se trouvent. Même si je suis nettement plus libre, il y a toujours ces choses qui me font me sentir prisonnier. Il n'y a qu'à regarder comment les choses se sont passées entre Thomas, lui et moi à l'hôpital. Il l'a fait sortir de ma vie pour de bon. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il lui a dit mais lorsque Thomas m'a regardé pour la dernière fois, j'ai su qu'il me détestait assez pour le restant de ses jours.

     Et évidemment, si Gabriel me sort tous les matins ce n'est pas seulement pour m'aider à récupérer, c'est aussi pour mieux contrôler mes sorties. Je sais qu'il fait de son mieux pour masquer sa jalousie mais elle est toujours présente et elle le bouffe. Je n'arrive plus à savoir si je l'aime ou si je le déteste. Je n'arrive plus non plus à m'y retrouver entre ces deux Gabriel ; celui qui est doux et merveilleux et celui qui est violent et détestable. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il n'égalera jamais Thomas dans mon cœur. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer mais pourtant, je continue de le faire. De toutes mes forces.

     J'essaye de ne plus m'y attarder mais je ne cesse de repenser à son regard à l'hôpital. Il avait l'air tellement triste, tellement désemparé. J'ai failli tout envoyer valser pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je l'aurais fait si Gabriel n'était pas arrivé. Je donnerais tout pour le retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Mais il est trop tôt pour l'espérer. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le faire un jour. Tant que Gabriel sera là, Thomas n'aura pas sa place dans ma vie ; et je crois que Gabriel ne partira jamais.

     Je cours jusqu'à l'épicerie et achète un pack d'eau. Le vendeur me regarde étrangement. J'ai oublié que j'avais encore des marques sur le visage. Gabriel ne me dit rien à ce propos et j'ai tellement l'impression de ne plus rien avoir sur la tête que j'oublie qu'en réalité, mes bleus n'ont pas encore tourné au jaune. Je pose deux tablettes de chocolat sur le tapis et tends un billet de cinq livres. Je récupère mon eau et sors de la boutique. Je tente un rapide coup d’œil vers chez moi. Gabriel me regarde derrière la fenêtre.

     « Monsieur ! »

     Je me retourne et aperçois le vendeur tenant mes deux tablettes de chocolat. Je les ai oubliées à l'intérieur. Je le remercie. Il me sourit et continue de me dévisager.

     « Il y a un problème ?

     - Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas croisé. Je pensais que vous aviez déménagé.

     - Non, je… je travaille depuis chez moi à présent.

     - Je vois, _dit-il suspicieusement_. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… en nourriture, _ajoute-t-il en me laissant deviner qu'il y a plus que ça derrière ses paroles_ , n'hésitez pas.

     - Merci. »

     Je coupe court à la conversation et entre dans l'immeuble. Je monte dans l'ascenseur et pose l'eau au sol. Je défais l'emballage du chocolat puis mange un carré. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrent sur Gabriel quelques secondes plus tard. Il m'attrape par le bras sans me laisser le temps de récupérer le pack et me jette à l'intérieur de l’appartement.

     « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce mec ? Qui c'est ce type ? Tu lui as fait passer un message pour ton crétin de notaire à la con ?

     - C'est juste le vendeur de... »

La gifle qu'il me donne est si forte qu'elle me fait chanceler. Et finalement, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me promettre, tout recommence.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE** 8

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

     Dans une semaine, Nicole devient ma femme. Elle est déjà bien enceinte et ne rentre malheureusement plus dans sa robe de mariée. Nous ne l'avons su qu'au moment de l'échographie, mais elle était enceinte depuis plus de deux mois lorsqu'elle s'en est rendue compte. Cela fait presque cinq mois à présent. Elle a un ventre légèrement arrondi, je trouve ça mignon. Elle est d'ordinaire si maigre et si pâle. Avec l'été, ses cheveux se sont éclaircis et je la préfère comme ça. Le blond paille la rend plus belle et son teint hâlé lui va à merveille. Nicole est une très jolie femme. Enfanter lui va véritablement bien. Mais quand je pense que c'est mon bébé, je déteste ça. C'est terrible mais je ne vois pas réellement cet enfant comme le mien et peut-être qu'il ne l'est même pas. Après tout, il y a quelques mois, Nicole ne voyait pas que moi.

 

     Nous sommes en train de nous disputer sur le repas de ce soir au supermarché quand j'entends la voix de Gabriel de l'autre côté du rayon. J'ai le sang qui ne fait qu'un tour. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir si je reste là...

     « La ferme Aden! Et me mens pas putain. »

     Quand je les aperçois au loin, je me retourne et me cache derrière Nicole. On dirait un gamin qui fait un caprice mais je n'ai pas la force de les voir tous les deux. Je ne peux pas affronter le regard d'Aden. Je ne veux pas le voir heureux sans moi. La fois à l'hôpital m'a suffit.

     Nicole les reconnaît et je peux officiellement dire que c'est la pire journée de ma vie. Elle avance vers eux avec son ventre de femme enceinte et les appelle. Aden n'a pas l'air d'entendre mais Gabriel tourne la tête vers elle. Il sourit étrangement puis prend la main d'Aden et le tire vers Nicole.

 

     Je reste où je suis. Je vois ses yeux, son coquard et sa fragilité. Aden a maigri, pâli et il me fait presque peur. Il ressemble à un zombie. Son regard s'assombrit d'autant plus quand il remarque le ventre de Nicole. J'avais écrit un long message lui annonçant la nouvelle mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui envoyer. J'avais envie de le blesser mais j'ai fini par réaliser que ça ne rimait à rien, tout ça. Tenter de se blesser mutuellement ne nous a pas rendu service, ça n'a fait que nous éloigner. S'il a su m'effacer, je me dois d'en faire autant.

    Je pourrais être heureux de le faire souffrir comme ça mais je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il réagit si mal. C'est lui qui a voulu tout ça. S'il ne m'avait pas rejeté, nous n'en serions pas là. Alors que Nicole les salue, je cherche comment m'éclipser sans être aperçu. Je reste à cinq mètres d'eux à les observer discuter. Aden est si loin et pourtant, j'arrive à sentir son parfum. Je fais mine de m'intéresser à je ne sais quelle boite de conserve devant moi mais Nicole finit par se demander où je suis et m'oblige à venir la rejoindre. Gabriel me lance un regard étrange que je ne pourrais pas définir puis se tourne vers Aden. Celui-ci baisse la tête. Les seuls qui parlent, ce sont ma fiancée et _son_ mec. Il a dans sa voix une certaine ironie qui me fait mal. Il se moquerait presque de mon couple et de la grossesse de Nicole quand elle lui annonce que la naissance est prévue pour mars. Il ne cesse de se tourner vers Aden, comme s'il attendait une réaction qui ne vient pas. Aden fixe les produits à côté de lui en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

     « On n'a pas reçu votre réponse pour le mariage, _s'écrie Nicole._

     - Oh oui c'est vrai, on comptait appeler mais on a oublié. On bosse tous les deux ce week-end et on a pas réussi à se libérer. On a déjà pris une semaine de congé pour partir en croisière. »

     Et bien dites-donc, ils ne se refusent rien eux.

     « Bon on y va Nicole ? »

     Je ne les regarde même pas mais je la supplie de partir. Elle comprend que je n'en peux plus et les salue. Je ne serre même pas la main d'Aden. Il n'a pas parlé une seule fois, un peu comme s'il avait vraiment tout oublié, un peu comme s'il avait rempli sa part du contrat...

     Quand ils s'éloignent et que nous aussi, lui comme moi avons le même réflexe. On tourne la tête l'un vers l'autre et nos regards se croisent puis Gabriel le force à regarder devant lui et je le perds pour toujours...

 

 

_-_ _**Nicole** _ _-_

 

 

     Je n'aime pas vraiment Aden. J'ai toujours vu en lui un rival. J'ai deviné ses sentiments très tôt mais Thomas n'a jamais rien vu et je le savais fidèle alors je n'ai rien dit non plus. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas un problème dans notre couple mais quand il a trouvé Gabriel, je me suis quand même sentie libérée.

     L'avoir croisé en sa compagnie l'autre jour m'a fait comprendre que c'était vraiment sérieux. Ils sont ensemble depuis sept mois et il me semble que Gabriel a beaucoup d'influence sur Aden. On ne le voit plus depuis qu'ils sont ensemble et ça affecte Thomas. Je comprends qu'ils vivent leur histoire, mais pas en oubliant ceux qui ont toujours été là. Même moi j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque. Il est énervant, mais il me fait rire et il fait des efforts avec moi même s'il ne m'aime pas particulièrement. On en a fait pour Thomas, et je l'apprécie pour ça. Notre amour pour Thomas nous a poussé à être sympa l'un envers l'autre.

     Le fait qu'il ait disparu comme ça de notre vie est assez dur à accepter pour Thomas. Il lui manque et même s'il me dit le contraire, je le sais. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours tous les deux et être effacé comme ça de la vie de quelqu'un à cause d'un garçon qu'Aden connaît depuis peu de temps est douloureux pour lui. Ils ont passé vingt cinq ans ensemble, ce Gabriel n'a partagé que quelques mois de sa vie, il n'a pas le droit de l'enlever à Thomas.

     Je suis décidée à lui parler, je suis décidée à le faire venir à notre mariage. Thomas ne sera pas aussi heureux sans lui. Il doit être là. Aden a toujours tout vécu avec Thomas, ils se sont tout confiés, ils n'ont jamais rien fait sans l'autre et depuis peu, ils se cachent tout. Gabriel a trop d'emprise sur lui... Aden ne se rend pas compte que Thomas a besoin de lui ce jour-là. On ne se marie qu'une fois. Aden regrettera toute sa vie s'il n'y assiste pas et Thomas lui en voudra à jamais...

 

     Devant son entreprise, je stresse un peu. Aden va sûrement m'envoyer balader mais je dois le faire pour Thomas. Pendant quinze minutes je patiente avec cette musique atroce qui se répète en fond, c'est du Vivaldi il me semble et j'en ai assez d'entendre le même air. J'ai l'impression d'être l'actrice principale d'un film d'horreur. Ça me casse les oreilles et je suis prête à me plaindre quand mon tour arrive.

     « Bonjour, je viens voir Aden Miller.

     - Aden Miller ? Il ne travaille plus ici madame.

     - Impossible, il nous a dit qu'il travaillait ce week-end.

     - Navré, monsieur Miller a donné sa démission il y a plusieurs semaines.

     - Vous cherchez Aden ? _me demande un homme que je ne connais pas._ »

     Je le regarde de haut en bas et cherche à savoir si je peux lui faire confiance. Je pense que oui. Je remercie la réceptionniste et vais à la rencontre du jeune homme.

     « Vous savez où il est ?

     - Sûrement chez lui, il est sans emploi à présent.

     - Aden ? C'est impossible. Ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça. Il a toujours voulu être journaliste, pourquoi aurait-il quitté son poste ?

     - Son petit ami gagne bien assez pour eux deux apparemment.

     - Il faut que j'aille le voir, _dis-je plus pour moi que pour lui._

     - Il ne vous ouvrira pas.

     - Qu'est-ce vous en savez ?

     - Il n'ouvre à personne. »

     Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Aden n'est pas comme ça. S'il ne bosse plus, il accepte forcément de voir ses amis. Je remercie l'homme tout de même avant de foncer chez cet imbécile. J'entre dans le hall et de là, je perçois des cris. Quand je parviens au deuxième étage, je comprends que c'est chez lui. Gabriel hurle, j'entends Aden lâcher quelques gémissements. Je me rapproche de la porte. On dirait qu'ils se disputent et que Gabriel est vraiment furieux. J'ai honte d'écouter comme ça mais je m'inquiète quelque peu. Aden lui demande d'arrêter, il lui répète qu'il se trompe mais sa voix est saccadée. « Mon ange… s'il te plaît... Je te promets que j'ai rien fait. S'il te plaît arrête ». Il a l'air à bout, il semble être en train de pleurer. J'entends un grand fracas puis plus aucun bruit venant de lui. Gabriel se dirige vers la porte alors je fonce me cacher dans l'angle du couloir. Il claque la porte et j'ai l'impression de voir un monstre. J'attends d'être sûre qu'il a quitté l'immeuble pour frapper chez Aden. Il n'ouvre pas mais je l'entends remuer. Énervée, je tourne la poignée et par miracle, elle s'ouvre. Sauf que je regrette aussitôt d'être entrée.

     Aden est plein de sang, il est assis par terre, appuyé contre le bar et il a l'air totalement sonné. Ce n'est quand même pas Gabriel qui lui a fait cela ?

     Je cours près de lui. Il me voit et sursaute. Il a peur et moi aussi.

     « Aden, c'est moi, c'est Nicole. Est-ce que ça va ?

     - Je sais pas...

     - C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

     - ...Non. »

     Il cherche à le protéger. Aden l'aime alors il le défend, c'est normal... Je vais dans la salle de bain et fouille pour trouver de quoi le soigner. Je prends des compresses et du désinfectant puis reviens dans le salon. Il n'arrive pas à se relever. Son nez saigne, son bras est violet et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est cassé quelque chose. Je l'aide à s'installer dans le canapé. Il tremble. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fragile que maintenant.

     Il recule la tête quand l'alcool lui touche la peau mais je lui lance un regard tellement noir qu'il revient. Je mets presque trente minutes à tout nettoyer. Il s'enfonce dans le canapé et je vois qu'il est stressé, il tord ses doigts dans tous les sens. Il ne dit pas un mot, il se renferme tant dans son mutisme que je ne le reconnais pas. Aden est un moulin à paroles d'ordinaire. Il tremble encore alors je décide de lui cuisiner quelque chose. Il m'a l'air de ne pas manger à sa faim, il a l'air totalement vidé. Il ne dit rien quand je lui amène une omelette, il la prend et la mange mais il a des difficultés à mâcher.

     « Tu vas venir chez nous Aden.

     - Non.

     - Tu n'as pas le choix.

     - Ça ira Nicole.

     - Tu veux vraiment que j'appelle Thomas ? Parce que lui ne va pas être aussi sympa que moi.

     - Gabriel ne va pas apprécier...

     - Et alors ? Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? »

     Il semble réfléchir mais je vois bien qu'il a peur. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? Et pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé ? Pourquoi on n'a pas compris ? L'événement à l'hôpital aurait dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille pourtant on n'a rien vu.

     « Il va revenir dans longtemps ?

     - Il est parti travailler.

     - D'accord, ça nous laisse assez de temps pour prendre quelques affaires. Prépare un sac, emmène ce qui t'appartient, tout ce à quoi tu tiens. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu vas revenir ici. »

     Il ne dit pas non cette fois. Il s'exécute. Je le vois récupérer des photos, cachées derrière un meuble et j'aperçois Thomas dessus. Est-ce à cause de Gabriel qu'il les a rangées ici ?

     Il fait sa valise et je le vois pleurer dans sa chambre. Je ne dis rien. J'attends dans le salon et j'essaye de me calmer moi aussi. Thomas lui en veut tellement parce qu'il croit qu'Aden est égoïste et ne pense qu'à lui. Thomas le déteste et ça me désole pour Aden. Il le sait, j'en suis sûre. Quand on s'est vus au supermarché, il n'osait même pas le regarder...

     « Voilà »

 

     Il a deux valises et un carton. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu de faire le bon choix en quittant l'appartement. J'espère qu'il se rend compte de la gravité de la situation. Gabriel est une ordure et j'espère qu'il ira pourrir en prison pour avoir osé le toucher comme il l'a fait.

     On range tout dans le coffre de ma voiture et on s'installe à l'avant.

     « Ça fait combien de temps ?

     - Longtemps.

     - Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

     - Il vous aurait fait subir la même chose. »

     Aden s'est tu pour nous protéger. Il n'a pas conscience de la bêtise qu'il a faite.

     « Félicitations pour le bébé. »

     Je souris en guise de remerciement et puis je démarre.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE** 9

 

 

_-_ _**Aden** _ _-_

 

 

     Lorsque l'on arrive chez Thomas et Nicole, j'ai l'impression que tout a changé alors qu'ils ont juste acheté un nouveau canapé. Nicole me fait le lit dans la chambre d'amis et me propose d'aller me reposer. Je le fais. D'abord parce que j'ai envie d'être seul, et ensuite parce que je suis fatigué. Je dors très peu parce que Gabriel prend toute la place et parce que sa présence m'empêche carrément de fermer les yeux.

     Je me sens bien ici. Je sais que Gabriel ne viendra pas tout de suite parce qu'il a encore sa journée à terminer. Mais il va finir par arriver alors je profite du calme et je m'endors. Il ne me faut pas plus de dix minutes pour sombrer.

     Je dors toujours l'après-midi. Quand Gabriel dort, je sors du lit et je regarde la télévision. Un jour, il m'a surpris à regarder de vieilles photos sur internet et il a totalement écrasé mon ordinateur avant de faire la même chose avec moi. Il croit que je vois encore Thomas alors que même si je le voulais, ce serait impossible. Il appelle sans arrêt à la maison, je ne peux pas sortir car il le sait. Il sait quand je bouge. Quelquefois je vais chercher du pain ou vais au kiosque mais même ça c'est trop. Je n'ai que dix mètres à faire de chez nous aux boutiques et pourtant, Gabriel croit que je trouve le moyen de le tromper.

     Je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec Thomas parce que ça a déclenché en Gabriel une rage incontrôlable. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui avouer. Ça l'a totalement transformé.

     Quand je me réveille, j'entends la voix de Thomas. Il n'est pas là depuis longtemps. Je somnole depuis un petit moment et je viens seulement de l'entendre. Sa voix est plus forte d'un seul coup et je suppose qu'il est dans le couloir et qu'il va poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il faisait toujours ça, avant.

     « J'ai croisé Evelyn à la boulangerie, Carl a un gros rhume mais elle m'a assurée qu'ils seront quand même là samedi. »

     Samedi, c'est leur mariage. Dans quatre-vingt-seize heures, Nicole devient Nicole Peters. Il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Thomas va l'épouser, il ne reviendra pas vers moi. C'est trop tard et ça me donne encore plus envie de pleurer. J'ai vraiment tout perdu.

     « Euh chéri, il faut que je te dise... Hum... Aden est...

     - Ne me parle pas de lui, _grince-t-il_. »

     Ça fait mal d'entendre à quel point il peut me détester. Une seule phrase et tout semble s'écrouler. Qu'est-ce que je pensais ? Qu'il m'attendait ?

     « Il est ici.

     - Pardon ?

     - Dans la chambre d'amis. Mais... Attends Thomas chéri, il faut que tu saches qu'il…

     - Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Il n'a rien à foutre là cet enfoiré. »

      _Enfoiré_. _Enfoiré_. Il ouvre la porte et juste à ce moment, Nicole avoue tout. _Enfoiré_.

     « Gabriel le frappe. »

      _Enfoiré_. Je suis toujours allongé sur le lit, les jambes ramenées vers moi et lui est debout face à moi. Ce que vient de dire Nicole l'a stoppé, paralysé et gelé sur place. Je me redresse faiblement. Il me regarde, me dévisage et me détaille... Je vois son visage passer de la haine à la colère, puis de la tristesse à la culpabilité. Ça me fait mal de lire la peine dans ses yeux, de voir l'expression horrifiée de son visage... Sa respiration se coupe par ma faute et avec sa grimace, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de lui tirer en plein cœur. Ça me déchire de le voir souffrir mais c'est encore pire quand je me dis que tout est entièrement ma faute.

     Le choc est brutal. Il pose une main sur son cœur et essaye de reprendre son souffle. Il se sent coupable, je le lis dans son regard. Il recule mais ne cesse de me dévisager. Je dois faire peur. C'est vrai que ressembler à une botoxée ne doit pas vraiment aider.

 

     Le mot « enfoiré » ne cesse de résonner dans ma tête. Thomas est immobile et silencieux depuis deux minutes. J'ai tant envie d'aller fermer la porte afin de faire cesser toute cette peine qu'il ressent mais je n'en ai pas la force. Nicole est aussi faible que moi mais c'est elle qui le réveille en passant sa main devant ses yeux. Ils échangent deux mots puis elle s'en va. Thomas entre et referme la porte derrière lui. Thomas et moi sommes seuls à présent... Je ne sais pas si je dois rester là ou m'enfuir en courant. La réaction de Thomas est étrange. Il a l'air de me haïr tout en voulant me protéger, et je n'arrive pas à deviner ce à quoi il pense. Je n'ose même pas le regarder. Il tremble, ses mains se tordent alors qu'il essaye de reprendre son calme. Il bredouille, cafouille, s'embrouille et abandonne.

     Je réalise que c'est la première fois depuis des mois que je sens son odeur, que je suis si proche de lui et qu'il n'y a que lui et moi dans les parages. En six mois, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois. Deux fois qui m'ont coûté très cher. Gabriel a vu mon regard, il a vu l'amour que je lui portais et le mal que j'éprouvais. Il a vu qu'apprendre que Thomas allait être père m'avait détruit. Il a très bien vu qu'après ça, je n'étais plus capable de prononcer un mot, que je ne pouvais plus rester de marbre et quand les larmes se sont mises à couler, j'ai accepté ses coups parce qu'ils ne faisaient que me soulager... J'ai longtemps prié pour que ce soit les derniers. Que ce soit ceux qui mettraient un terme à ma vie et à la peine qui déchirait mon cœur… Mais malheureusement, en me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours là, en vie et à ses côtés.

 

     Il s'assoit à côté de moi mais laisse de la distance. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un étranger. Je ne sais plus vraiment si ce qu'il vient d'arriver est réel. Je ne sais plus si Thomas est à côté de moi ou dans ma tête, je ne sais plus. J'ai les idées tellement embrouillées et j'ai si peur d'ouvrir les yeux, si peur de croiser le regard de Gabriel au lieu des aigues-marines de Thomas que je sers mon pantalon au point de sentir mes pansements craquer. Il n'y a plus de bruit autour de moi.

     Thomas n'est pas là. Je suis en plein rêve et j'imagine qu'il est là, mais il ne l'est pas. Thomas est avec Nicole. Thomas est chez lui. Thomas est... _Thomas_. Je crois que je viens de prononcer son prénom à voix haute. Un faible gémissement qui n'a rien à voir avec ceux de Gabriel me force à ouvrir les yeux et je constate qu'il est bien là à mes côtés, tremblant et brisé, les joues pleines de larmes qu'il tente de cacher.

     « Comment c'est arrivé ? _demande-t-il doucement._

     - Il m'a frappé c'est tout, pas besoin d'explication ».

     Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être froid. Je voulais dire tout autre chose mais mon cerveau en a décidé autrement. Il veut lui faire payer toutes ces choses, il veut lui faire payer pour la peine qui me tue lentement. Il ne me dira plus jamais qu'il m'aime parce que ce n'est plus le cas. Il ne m'aime pas, il aime Nicole. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour le comprendre... Et je regrette. J'aurais dû rester chez moi, avec Gabriel. Pour toujours jusqu'à ma mort... Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais quand j'ai accepté de venir chez eux. Je me disais naïvement que ça pourrait changer quelque chose à ma vie et notre relation, mais elle est foutue. On ne pourra plus jamais être amis, plus jamais être amants. Pas après ce que je lui ai dit et ce qu'il m'a fait... On s'est trop détruits pour pouvoir s'aimer à nouveau.

     « Depuis quand ?

     - Quelque temps.

     - C'était lui le bleu que tu avais dans le dos à cause de ta soi-disant chute dans la baignoire la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus ?

     - Peut-être. Je me souviens pas de ça.

     - Y a six mois. Le 17 juin, _ajoute-t-il en voyant que je ne réalise pas._ »

     166 jours exactement. J'ai compté.

     « Et l'hôpital ? C'était lui aussi ? C'était pas une agression hein ? Et ces marques sur ton visage la semaine dernière, c'était lui aussi n'est-ce pas ?

     - Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance Thomas ?

     - Oui, ça en a Aden.

     - Ça a toujours été lui.

     - Comment… Comment il a pu te faire ça ? Comment il a pu te toucher ?…

     - C'est ma faute.

     - Non Aden, jamais. Jamais ça ne sera ta faute.

     - Si. C'est entièrement ma faute.

     - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est faux.

     - Je sais ce que je dis. Il a commencé juste après ton anniversaire parce qu'il savait et qu'il avait mal ! Parce que je lui ai fait du mal Thomas ! »

     Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crie tout à coup, mais j'en ai besoin. Je n'ai pas haussé la voix depuis des décennies. Je n'ai pas pu montrer ma colère ni exprimer mes peines alors tout explose maintenant que Gabriel n'est pas là. Thomas me dévisage. Il a dû tout faire pour oublier cette nuit-là. Peut-être même qu'il ne s'en souvient plus du tout.

     « Il savait quoi ? »

     Il est plus bête que je ne le pensais.

     « Nous deux et ta salle de bain. »

     Il commence à comprendre Dieu merci. Je déteste la douleur que je lis sur son visage, les excuses qu'il tait mais qui se dévoilent à chaque mot qu'il prononce...

     « Non... C'est... C'est à cause de ça que...

     - Putain Thomas, il te faut vraiment une explication ? Tu peux pas juste t'y faire ?

     - Ça fait six mois qu'il te bat et toi tu veux que je m'y fasse comme ça?

     - Oui, fais exactement comme tu as fait pour m'oublier.

     - Je ne t'ai pas oublié Aden.

     - Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

     - Je peux pas oublier ça si facilement ni oublier tout court...

     - Oh donc ça a été facile ? Je pensais que ça serait plus dur que ça. C'est pas comme si on se connaissait depuis vingt cinq ans. Mais c'est vrai, c'était rien pour toi tout ça, alors oui c'est facile d'oublier. C'est pour ça que ça a été rapide.

     - Je n'ai pas oublié cette soirée et je n'oublierai pas ce que je viens d'entendre. Et... Merde. Aden, comment tu peux dire que j'ai oublié tout ça? Que c'était rien pour moi ? J'croyais que t'avais compris putain... Je n'ai fait que t'écouter Aden. Tu m'as jeté et ça m'a anéanti. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec... Et puis d'ailleurs, tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi d'autre? Tu m'as dit de sortir de ta vie, je t'ai obéit.

     - C'était simple pour toi. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu ne t'y es même pas opposé, tu as juste accepté.

     - J'étais bien obligé. Tu m'as balancé les pires saloperies à la figure alors que moi j'voulais qu'on...

     - Oh ça va... Tu avais Nicole pour te consoler et t'as pas tardé à la mettre enceinte alors...

     - Toi tu avais Gabriel…

     - Non lui ce qu'il faisait c'était me fracasser la tronche à longueur de journée. »

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

     On dirait qu'Aden prend un malin plaisir à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il n'était pas obligé de me préciser ça. Ça fait tellement mal. Toutes les nuits je l'insultais, je souhaitais sa mort en croyant qu'il couchait avec Gabriel alors qu'en réalité, il le tabassait... Si seulement j'avais su...

     Mon petit cœur s'est fait maltraiter, il a dû vivre un enfer et moi, à côté de ça, j'ai vécu au paradis... J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas le faire, je n'ai pas le droit. Mes larmes n'ont pas de sens et seules celles d'Aden seraient justifiées. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été frappé par mon petit ami... C'est lui.

Mon Aden...

 

     J'ai l'impression que mes sentiments pour lui sont encore plus forts qu'avant. Ils refont surface comme ça. C'est comme si je venais enfin de sortir la tête de l'eau pour prendre une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais après m'être noyé pendant des millions d'années. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort...

     On laisse les minutes passer, la colère se dissiper et nos mots pénétrer nos esprits avant de reprendre la conversation sur un ton plus calme...

     « Je suis désolé… _dis-je._

     - Faut pas.

     - J'aurais dû être là.

     - Tu n'aurais pas pu.

     - Pourquoi ?

     - Parce que j'aurais tout fait pour que tu partes.

     - Tu voulais vraiment que je t'efface de ma vie ?

     - Thomas, j'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ? La réponse est évidente, tu ne crois pas ?

     - C'est lui qui...

     - J'suis fatigué Thomas... »

     Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser mais je le fais. Il s'allonge et se tourne. Je ne peux même pas croiser ses yeux... Je me penche et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Il ne bouge pas, je crois qu'il s'est endormi. Il devait être épuisé. Je crois que je l'aurais aussi été...

     Avant de quitter la pièce, je souffle au creux de son oreille des mots que je ne pensais plus prononcer un jour. « Je t'aime bébé. »

 

     Je rejoins Nicole dans le salon. Elle est assise devant la télévision mais elle ne la regarde pas. Je crois qu'elle est aussi perturbée que moi par la situation. Je lui demande ce qu'elle sait et comment elle en est arrivée à le trouver. J'ai envie de hurler quand elle me dit qu'elle a été témoin. J'ai envie de pleurer quand elle me dit qu'elle l'a retrouvé ensanglanté. Mais j'ai envie de la remercier de l'avoir sauvé... Je ne suis peut-être plus amoureux de cette femme, mais je l'aime tellement. Elle est un peu comme une meilleure amie. Ou bien une sœur. C'est étrange. Elle porte mon enfant et je la considère comme ma sœur mais c'est ce qu'elle représente pour moi. J'ai envie d'aller tuer Gabriel, de lui faire sauter la cervelle mais je me retiens de le faire. Nicole est enceinte et si elle me perd, elle perd tout. Si j'allais voir Gabriel, étant donné la couleur violâtre de la peau d'Aden, je serais mort dans la seconde et Aden courrait encore plus un risque.

     « Le bébé a bougé ! _hurle-t-elle après un moment._ »

     Je suis content. Mon enfant a bougé dans le ventre de ma fiancée. Je lui touche le ventre et j'arrive à oublier le reste. On rit avec Nicole. Je suis heureux parce que mon bébé est en vie et qu'il réagit. Je ne le suis pas parce que ma fiancée est heureuse. Je m'en fiche, je ne pense qu'à moi sur le moment. Je parle à son ventre comme un imbécile et demande au bébé de recommencer.

     « Allez bout de chou, redonne un coup à maman, papa veut te sentir. »

     Nicole sourit puis tourne la tête vers le fond de la pièce. Je regarde ce qu'elle fixe et je vois Aden debout. Il dormait depuis une heure et je pensais qu'il était parti pour la nuit. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir avant demain. Il détourne le regard quand il nous voit sourire. Nicole s'écarte par politesse.

     « Tu as faim Aden ?

     - Un peu. »

     Il est ailleurs. Je crois qu'il est perdu entre mes mains et le ventre de Nicole. Il n'ose pas me regarder. Moi non plus. Je vois simplement son reflet dans le miroir et c'est déjà insupportable. Comme on n'a pas mangé non plus, on s'installe à table avec lui. C'est vraiment étrange. Je me sens mal à l'aise et j'ai envie de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mais je prends sur moi et reste. Le téléphone force Nicole à se lever et à nous laisser quelques instants. Aden pose sa fourchette et arrête de manger. Je crois qu'il se forçait et qu'il avalait simplement pour être poli. Nicole n'est pas bonne cuisinière mais je suis habitué.

     « Tu vas avoir un enfant... »

     Je sursaute. Je ne pensais pas qu'il parlerait.

     « Tu vas avoir un enfant... _répète-t-il._ »

     Je crois qu'il ne l'avait pas totalement réalisé. Je crois que c'est la vision de son ventre arrondi et nu qui lui a fait prendre conscience de l'arrivée prochaine d'un bébé dans ma vie.

     « J'ai avancé... »

     Je suis un con. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça parce que ça va le briser mais je le dis quand même. J'ai encore envie qu'il souffre pour le mal qu'il m'a fait. C'est un réflexe de merde qui j'espère s'en ira avec le temps… Je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue… Je lui attrape la main. Je le brise encore plus, mais je suis trop amoureux de lui pour rester là à ne rien faire. Il retire sa main violemment et je ne tente plus rien.

     « C'était ma mère, elle voulait savoir à quelle heure j'arriverai demain, _explique Nicole en se rasseyant._

     - Tu t'en vas ?

     - Oui, on est censés passer une dernière nuit de « célibat » avant le mariage et ne pas dormir ensemble, mais comme j'ai des soins à faire et qu'il ne faut surtout pas les faire la veille, j'y vais dès demain.

     - Ah oui, je vois. »

     Cette tradition m'énervait un peu au départ, même si pour être honnête, tout jusqu'au mariage m'énervait. A présent qu'Aden est chez nous, je suis presque heureux qu'elle s'en aille. J'aime la compagnie de Nicole évidemment mais savoir Aden si près de moi sans pouvoir lui parler comme je le voudrais me dérange. J'ai besoin de le retrouver un peu et je pense que Nicole l'a compris.

     « Puis mes copines m'ont organisé une petite soirée demain, alors forcément, _dit-elle en souriant_. D'ailleurs vous pourriez sortir vous aussi. Thomas est censé aller voir des collègues, mais maintenant que tu es là, tu peux y aller.

     - Euh ouais bien sûr. »

     Ce n'est même pas sa soirée mais elle l'invite. De toute façon, je ne pense même pas qu'elle aura lieu. J'ai dit ça à Nicole pour qu'elle ne culpabilise pas de me laisser seul à la maison mais mes collègues ont simplement proposé d'aller manger ensemble. Rien de plus. Ce n'est même pas une soirée. C'est juste pour le boulot.

 

     Lorsque Nicole va se coucher, je suis tenté de la suivre mais Aden est encore éveillé et j'ai vraiment besoin de rester près de lui. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose si je m'éloigne ne serait-ce que pour la nuit...

     « Tu te souviens quand on était petits et qu'on regardait Tom Sawyer toutes les nuits ? »

     Oui. On dormait ensemble et on se cachait pour regarder les dessins animés. Lorsque l'une de nos mères arrivait, on faisait semblant de ronfler. Une fois qu'elle repartait, on riait. C'était vraiment des moments magiques. Je ne pourrai jamais les oublier.

     « Oui.

     - C'est ce que je faisais la nuit. Chez moi. Quand je ne pouvais pas dormir.

     - Tu regardais Tom Sawyer ?

     - Il ne savait pas que ça avait un rapport avec toi alors il me laissait faire. C'était mon seul moyen de me sentir encore... moi-même. Un jour, j'ai été incapable de me retenir de pleurer. Il m'a vu et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me frapper, mais il m'a juste pris dans ses bras. Il a des réactions surprenantes parfois... Ses caresses, je les ai souvent perçues comme des coups... Il avait beau me frôler la peau, j'avais l'impression qu'il me frappait. Pourtant, le plus étrange c'est que je l'aimais tellement dans ces moments-là... mais ils étaient rares.

     - Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il...

     - Tu veux savoir si on couchait ensemble c'est ça ?

     - Je...

     - Oui et non. Pour lui oui, pour moi non.

     - Comment ça ?

     - Thomas, quand t'as pas forcément envie et qu'on te force un peu la main, t'appelles pas ça coucher avec quelqu'un, t'appelles ça autrement.

     - Il t'a forcé? _je crie, hors de moi._ »

     Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se tait pas ? Ça fait trop mal. J'ai le cœur en miette à cause de lui. Non seulement Gabriel l'a frappé mais en plus, il a abusé de lui. Aden a vécu un véritable enfer...

     « Je crois que je vais vomir...

     - J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi pendant ces moments-là. Même si je savais pertinemment que ça n'arriverait pas, j'attendais de te voir passer la porte d'entrée dans ta tenue de héros. Je me disais que si je l'espérais assez fort tu viendrais peut-être me sauver.

     - Arrête.

     - Quoi ?

     - Je suis désolé mais c'est trop…

     - Je sais… Je te demande pardon. Je crois que j'ai simplement besoin de te faire du mal. »

     Je ris. Nous sommes pareils.

     « Pourquoi ? _je demande tout de même._

     - Parce que t'es qu'un pauvre con.

     - Je ne dis pas que tu as tort mais... Pourquoi ?

     - Tu as simplement fait ce que je t'ai dit, tu es parti et tu n'es jamais revenu. Tu avais si peu confiance en mes sentiments que tu as accepté ma requête sans rien dire, sans même t'y opposer une seule fois...

     - Tu étais plutôt convaincant, _je réponds, un peu honteux._

     - Je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je t'en veux tellement. Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu réfléchi, on n'en serait peut-être pas là.

     - C'est à dire ?

     - J'en sais rien. On ne serait peut-être pas de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir écouté mais je t'en veux de n'avoir rien su voir. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas autant de bleus sur le visage et que je ne serais pas obligé d'accepter ce nouveau toi…

\- Ce nouveau moi ?

\- Celui presque père, presque marié, amoureux. »

     Il a raison. C'est ça le plus dur. Si j'avais cherché plus loin ce jour-là, si j'avais résisté, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. Nous aurions peut-être pu nous aimer sans contrainte.

     « Je sais. »

     Ce sont les derniers mots que l'on prononce. Après un long silence, je file me coucher et j'évacue la peine. Nicole dort d'un sommeil si lourd qu'elle ne m'entend pas pleurer.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE** 10

 

 

_-_ _**Aden** _ _-_

 

 

     Je me suis endormi sur le canapé pendant la nuit. Je ne tenais plus, j'étais vraiment épuisé par les événements. Je crois que j'aurais pu m'endormir n'importe où tellement j'avais besoin de dormir. Lorsque je me réveille, Nicole est en train de boire son café. Elle a l'air d'avoir changé. Physiquement ce n'est plus la même, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle attend un enfant. Son visage est plus doux, plus adulte. Malgré la fatigue qui creuse son visage, je la trouve très jolie. J'ai toujours trouvé que les femmes enceintes avaient un charme incroyable.

     « Bonjour »

     Elle me sourit et avale sa gorgée.

     « Salut Aden ! Tu n'as pas trop mal dormi dans le canapé ? J'ai pas osé te réveiller quand j'ai vu que tu étais dans un sommeil profond.

     - Il est un peu dur mais ça va.

     - Le principal c'est que tu te sois reposé un peu. Si tu as faim, sers-toi. Enfin, fais comme chez toi.

     - Nicole ?

     - Oui ?

     - Merci. »

     Elle pose une main sur mon épaule. Ça me fait du bien de ne pas faire semblant avec elle. On est tous les deux sincères. Il nous aura fallu presque sept ans pour réussir à s'entendre. Je regrette presque d'être amoureux de son fiancé. Je regrette presque qu'il l'ait trompé avec moi. Je regrette presque qu'il ait fait cette connerie avec moi. Elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée ainsi. Elle a ses torts mais Nicole c'est Nicole. On ne s'est jamais aimés, mais paradoxalement, on tient l'un à l'autre. C'est étrange, mais c'est comme ça. On s'est chacun habitués à la présence de l'autre, on a appris à se détester pour mieux apprécier l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je penserais ça mais... Nicole est quelqu'un de bien. Elle est la femme parfaite pour Thomas...

     Elle enfile son écharpe autour de son cou et met son manteau. Elle va dans la chambre, sûrement pour embrasser Thomas puis elle réapparaît. Elle prend ses deux valises et se tourne vers moi.

     « Ferme à double tour le verrou du haut et un seul tour pour celui du bas.

     - D'accord. »

     Elle m'embrasse et je crois que c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Je ne sais même pas comment on se disait bonjour avant. Elle disparaît et je referme la porte aussitôt.

Je me rallonge dans le canapé, encore totalement vaseux. J'allume la télévision sans réussir à suivre un mot de ce que les personnages de _How I Met Your Mother r_ acontent. La fatigue prend le dessus. Je finis même par me rendormir. C'est un grand bruit de fracas qui me réveille. En ouvrant les yeux, je réalise que Gabriel me fait face. Il est assis sur la table basse et a la mâchoire serré. Son regard est sombre. Il semble tellement en colère.

     « Tu pensais m'échapper n'est-ce pas ?

     - Thomas.

     - Oh, il ne sera plus un problème. Je t'avais dit que je le tuerais s'il se mettait entre nous. »

     Je me retiens de hurler. Lorsque mes yeux s'aventurent vers le sol, je me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me lève du canapé et tente de reprendre mon souffle calmement. Même si ce n'était pas la réalité, ça pourrait le devenir. Je suis même certain que ça le deviendra. Il est hors de question que Thomas mette sa vie en péril pour la mienne. Je refuse de le savoir six pieds sous terre parce qu'il aurait tenté de me protéger. Et Dieu sait à quel point il peut être con lorsqu'il s'y met. Je sais qu'il serait capable de se jeter d'un immeuble si ça pouvait me sauver la vie. Ça a toujours été comme ça avec lui. Il est hors de question que tout ça se finisse en carnage. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

 

 

\- **Thomas** -

 

 

     Je ne saurais dire comment j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. En ouvrant les yeux, ça a fait tilt. C'est Aden. Il y a du raffut dans la chambre d'amis. Je m'y rends sans attendre et je le découvre, ses quelques affaires en main. Il les fourre toutes dans son sac en soupirant parce que cela refuse de rentrer.

     « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _dis-je._

     - Je ne peux pas rester là.

     - Pourquoi ? _je m'étonne._

     - C'est trop dangereux. »

     Je ne sais pas s'il a idée de ce qu'il risque en partant d'ici. Ce serait bien pire que d'être chez moi. Tellement pire. Gabriel pourrait le tuer, qui sait de quoi ce malade est capable ?

     « Là où ce serait trop dangereux, Aden, c'est dehors. Je t'interdis de quitter cet appartement.

     - Je ne le laisserai pas te tuer.

     - Quoi ? »

     J'avoue que cela me surprend. J'étais persuadé qu'il voulait fuir pour sa propre peau, pas pour la mienne.

     « Il va te tuer, je peux pas rester ici.

     - Aden, je te jure que si tu t'en vas, je pars avec toi.

     - Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

     - Je ne veux plus te savoir en danger. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

     - Thomas…

     - C'est non Aden, je tiens trop à toi pour risquer de te perdre. »

     Il déglutit. Mes paroles le touchent alors que cela devrait être évident. Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps mais quelquefois j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a peu. Aden a tellement changé.

     « Je… D'accord, _capitule-t-il._

     - Viens avec moi. »

     Je lui tends la main. Il hésite à la prendre mais finit par le faire. Je l'entraîne dans le salon et allume la télévision. Je sais que j'ai enregistré ces fichus dessins animés quelque part. Lorsque je lance Tom Sawyer, Aden se cache derrière ses cheveux devenus trop longs. Je les dégage de son visage. Il lève la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants.

     « Cette fois, je serai-là. Je serai toujours là à partir de maintenant. »

     Nous passons l'après-midi ainsi, à regarder des épisodes de Tom Saywer comme si nous avions à nouveau huit ans. C'est comme retrouver mon petit-frère. Je crois que ça me fait autant de bien qu'à lui. Ça fait peut-être dix ans que nous n'avons pas fait ça. Il rit. Il pleure aussi, mais surtout il se relaxe. Il me semble bien plus détendu et serein alors lorsqu'il est l'heure de se coucher, je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre et je l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue. Il rougit légèrement et s'enfouit sous la couverture. C'est difficile de trouver le sommeil parce que j'ai encore en tête l'image d'Aden pleurant à chaudes larmes. Cela me semble d'ailleurs si réaliste que je finis par réaliser que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver.

     Après avoir enfilé mes chaussons, je me glisse dans le couloir lentement. J'entends les sanglots d'Aden. Cela me brise le cœur. Il a tellement souffert et j'ai peur qu'il ne se retrouve plus jamais. Gabriel l'a démoli. En plus de l'avoir fracassé physiquement, il l'a aussi brisé mentalement. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Aden se tourne vers moi. Il m'appelle à l'aide, je le sais. Je cours jusqu'à lui et le prends dans mes bras.

     « Je suis là, Aden. Ça va. Je suis là. »

     Il ne répond rien mais pose sa tête contre mon torse. Je caresse ses cheveux en lui racontant des banalités. Je suis certain qu'il n'en a que faire de mes collègues mais il a besoin de penser à autre chose… Toute la nuit, Aden pleure dans mes bras et pas une seule seconde je ne ferme les yeux. Il a besoin d'un sauveur qui le protège pendant qu'il dort.

     « Je suis le héros maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je vais te protéger, _je lui souffle_. »

 

 

\- **Aden** -

 

 

     En me réveillant, je découvre Thomas endormi à mes côtés. Je souris, un peu ému parce que cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas partagé le même lit et qu'il me semblait impossible que cela se reproduise. Il grogne lorsque je me détache de lui. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Il m'a toujours pris pour un oreiller. Je me glisse hors de la pièce lorsqu'il se rendort. Après la nuit atroce que j'ai dû lui faire passer, il mérite bien un peu de repos. Je m'éloigne dans le couloir et m'installe dans la cuisine. Je mets la radio et j'allume la machine pour nous préparer du café. A ce moment-là, Thomas arrive en se frottant les yeux. Il est simplement vêtu d'un jogging. Il me voit et me sourit. _Pauvre con._

     La situation me rappelle ce jour qui m'a tant coûté, ce jour où Thomas m'a balancé son café à la figure et a prié pour que j'attrape le sida. Si j'étais si méchant, je ferais la même chose pour lui montrer à quel point ça fait mal, à quel point on se sent minable et à quel point ça humilie... Le café était froid ce jour-là mais ça m'avait quand même fait un mal de chien. Pas parce qu'il m'avait envoyé sa tasse à la figure, non, parce qu'il m'avait envoyé toute sa haine en même temps... et je m'étais noyé dedans.

     Je lui tends une tasse et il s'installe devant le bar.

     « Bien dormi ? »

     Il me parle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si nous étions encore Aden et Thomas, les deux meilleurs amis et j'aime mieux ça...

     « Pas trop. Je suis cassé, ton matelas n'est pas très confortable. Surtout quand on est deux dessus.

     - Tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux, je dormirai dans la chambre d'amis.

     - Euh non sans façon.

     - Il est mou comme tu aimes. »

     Je n'aime pas les matelas durs, il le sait parce que je me moquais constamment du sien, enfant. J'ai toujours refusé de dormir dessus. On dormait sur le matelas que sa mère rajoutait pour moi. On dormait toujours tous les deux même si on n'avait pas de place. On se tenait chaud et on faisait comme les grands. On se câlinait. On s'aimait tellement... Ce que j'aimais tant, ce n'était pas réellement lasouplesse du matelas mais les bras de Thomas qui me protégeaient de tout. C'était mon grand frère, mon sauveur, mon modèle. Il était la présence qui éloignait les monstres, les kidnappeurs et tout autre chose dont j'avais peur. Thomas me débarrassait de mes craintes rien que par ses bras. Je l'avais déjà mis sur un piédestal, plus haut que mes propres parents, que mon propre père, que ma sœur, plus haut que n'importe qui. Thomas était déjà, à mes cinq ans, quelqu'un de très important… Le Thomas de mon enfance me manque tellement... J'aurais aimé pouvoir le retrouver, mais c'est impossible maintenant, malheureusement.

     « On verra alors.

     - Tu veux sortir aujourd'hui ?

     - Je sais pas trop... Gabriel risque de nous suivre... Qui sait ce qu'il fera.

     - S'il vient, s'il te touche, je le défonce ok ?

     - Il a de la force...

     - Moi aussi. Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai fait du judo et de la boxe jusqu'au lycée ?

     - Non j'ai pas oublié, je me souviens de tes prises horribles qui me tordaient le dos.

     - C'est parce que tu te mettais pas dans la bonne position.

     - Non, t'étais juste un danger public.

     - Je t'emmerde Aden. J'aimerais y retourner, _m'avoue-t-il subitement_.

     - Au lycée ?

     - Entre autre. J'aimerais juste retrouver cette époque où on avait pas de problème, où il n'y avait pas de filles pour nous séparer et où il n'y avait que toi et moi... On était tellement bien.

     - Ça me manque aussi... »

     Il se lève et pose sa tasse dans l'évier.

     « Tu veux te laver en premier ?

     - Non, vas-y. »

     Il rit pour je ne sais quelle raison.

     « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

     - Tu as de la mousse sur le nez. »

     Je m'essuie en vitesse. Il rit encore.

     « Tu arrêtes de te fiche de moi ?

     - T'as une tête de gamin, c'est fou.

     - Tu me cherches ?

     - Peut-être. »

     J'ai l'impression d'être retourné à la fac. Quand on partageait notre chambre, on se moquait l'un de l'autre. On passait notre temps à nous chercher. Ça finissait toujours en grande bataille. On a dû acheter une bonne vingtaine d'oreillers à cause de ces batailles mais si je pouvais le faire à nouveau, je n'hésiterais pas. Ça a été les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Nos derniers avant que Nicole arrive... Je me souviens d'un jour où l'on s'était retrouvés allongés par terre, moi contre le sol, lui sur mon ventre, sans comprendre ; et on avait passé plus d'une heure à se caresser les cheveux, à se regarder sans parler. C'était évident que j'étais amoureux de lui mais on a été trop cons, trop aveuglés par les conventions, et on n'a jamais ouvert les yeux. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard.

     Je prends quand même le coussin dans le salon, et quand il part en direction de la salle de bain, je le lui lance dans le dos. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et son regard étonné me fait sourire.

     « T'as pas fait ça ? »

     Je hoche la tête. J'ai envie de jouer, de rire avec lui. J'en ai besoin plus que de respirer. Mais Thomas n'est pas du même avis, il continue son chemin... Je souffle et m'assois dans le canapé. On n'a plus l'âge pour ça, c'est vrai...

     « Aden, tu peux venir m'aider deux secondes ? »

     Je reste assis.

     « S'il te plaît. Je suis trop petit pour attraper une boite à chaussures. »

     Je souffle et m'exécute. Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre, je ne le vois nulle part mais je le sens. Il me saute dessus et m'envoie un coussin dans la figure. Avec mes bleus, ça me fait un peu mal mais c'est quand même supportable. Thomas est mort de rire et ça me fait un bien fou de l'entendre. Ça m'avait tellement manqué... Je me lance à sa poursuite et le rattrape vite. Il chute sur le lit et moi je le coince avec mes jambes, les serrant autour de ses hanches. Il se tourne vers moi et s'appuie sur les coudes. Je remarque seulement qu'il est en caleçon.

     « Me tue pas s'il te plaît, _me supplie-t-il._

     - Hum, je sais pas.

     - Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez monsieur le tueur.

     - On se croirait dans _Scary Movie_ , Thomas.

     - Dans ce cas je veux bien être Cindy si toi t'es Bobby. »

     Mon cœur fait un bon de cinq mètres. Bobby et Cindy sont en couple dans le film, Bobby et Cindy couchent ensemble dans le film, Bobby et Cindy s'aiment et même si c'est un film débile, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose. Il n'avait peut-être pas conscience de ça quand il l'a dit mais il l'a dit... Il tape la place vide à côté de lui et je m'y glisse sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. On regarde le plafond tous les deux puis nos mains se touchent. Il me caresse la paume et mes doigts. Finalement, ils les entremêlent aux siens.

     « J'ai pas oublié ce qu'on a fait à mon anniversaire. J'y repense tous les jours. »

     Si je m'attendais à ça comme conversation… C'est le genre de conversation que j'aime parce que c'est nous le sujet principal.

     « Quand je vais me laver, je nous revoie. C'est cool parfois. D'autres moins. »

     « Cool », cela voudrait dire qu'il ne regrette pas.

     « T'as sûrement oublié depuis mais...

     - Thomas, dis pas de conneries.

     - Ce jour-là on était heureux et j'étais prêt à tout plaquer pour toi.

     - Ce jour-là, moi aussi.

     - Mais Gabriel est parti et tu l'as suivi ; j'ai eu l'impression qu'il comptait plus que moi.

     - C'est faux.

     - Tu dis ça maintenant mais sur le coup, vu comme tu le surveillais, je t'assure que...

     - C'est juste qu'il était au courant de ce que l'on venait de faire tous les deux et j'avais pas envie qu'il le dise devant tout le monde.

     - Comment ?

     - Il a deviné. J'sais pas comment il a fait. Il nous a peut-être entendus.

     - Il est quand même resté après ça... Je ne comprends pas.

     - Ouais pour mieux me détruire l'heure d'après...

     - Comment ça?

     - Quand on est partis, et qu'on s'est retrouvé seuls dans la rue, il m'a poussé contre le mur, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de l'alcool et qu'il délirait. Mais en arrivant, il m'a traité de tous les noms, il m'a fait payer ce qu'on avait fait toi et moi, et quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait te tuer, j'ai rien dit, j'ai préféré le laisser faire. Je préférais qu'il me tape moi, plutôt que toi...

     - Tu aurais pu mourir...

     - Mais être en vie sans toi c'était pas envisageable. Et pour être honnête, je misais un peu là dessus au final.

     - Tu voulais qu'il te tue ?

     - En un sens oui.

     - Mais pourquoi ?

     - Parce que je savais que tu avais Nicole et que moi je n'avais rien.

     - Tu m'aimes encore Aden ? »

     Je ne comprends même pas comment il peut douter de ça. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, après tout ce que je lui ai dit, après notre moment d'amour dans la salle de bain, après nos premiers baisers, je ne comprends pas comment il peut encore penser que je ne l'aime plus. Bien sûr que je l'aime encore. C'est lui depuis le début, ça a toujours été lui et ça sera toujours lui. C'est mon âme-sœur, c'est le garçon qui m'est destiné. C'est lui et personne d'autre. Alors oui, je l'aime encore. Et je l'aimerai toujours.

     Mais est-ce que je lui dis ? Est-ce que je suis prêt à le perdre une seconde fois ? Non. Mais je me sens obligé de lui dire la vérité.

     « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

     Il sourit puis se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont plein de larmes. Depuis que je le connais, c'est à dire toujours, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Hormis les décès, Thomas n'a jamais montré la moindre faiblesse. Mais depuis qu'il sait que je l'aime, c'est la deuxième fois que ses larmes coulent à cause de moi... Je les essuie avec mon pouce et caresse son visage. Il ferme les yeux à ce contact. Je vois ses traits s'apaiser sous mes caresses. Il a l'air si calme et si paisible que mon cœur se met à palpiter. Ça m'avait tellement manqué...

     « Pourquoi c'est moi que t'as choisi ?

     - J'ai pas choisi... C'est arrivé comme ça.

     - Comment tu l'as su ?

     - C'est assez simple, déjà tu as arrêté de me voir pour sortir avec Nicole, j'étais extrêmement jaloux d'elle et puis...

     - Puis ?

     - Non, oublie ça.

     - Aden, bébé... Tu peux tout me dire...

     - Je rêvais de toi et moi.

     - Oh, genre...

     - Dans un lit, oui. »

     Je suis mort de honte mais le regard de Thomas me rassure tout de suite. Il ne se moque pas, il a même l'air d'apprécier. J'ai l'impression que les mois de silence et d'absence se sont effacés, que la grossesse de Nicole et leur mariage a disparu, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté pour nous accorder un peu de répit. Il n'y a plus que nous.

     « Et c'était bien ?

     - Pas autant qu'en vrai. »

     Là, c'est lui qui rougit. J'adore être à l'origine de sa gêne. Il est si craquant quand j'en suis la cause. Il essaye de le cacher mais c'est encore pire. Il se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux. Leur couleur bleue m'avait manqué. Ses perles océan où j'aimais tant me perdre pendant des heures auparavant m'ont l'air encore plus profondes et plus belles. Je lis dans ses yeux de la tristesse, de la mélancolie et de l'amour et ça me réchauffe le cœur autant que ça me le déchire.

     « Tu as aimé ?

     - De quoi ?

     - Aden, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

     - T'as besoin que je te le dise ?

     - Oui.

     - Oui j'ai aimé. »

     Ses doigts viennent caresser mes cheveux et je me laisse faire tant leur douceur me fait du bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut savoir ça. Pour moi c'était évident, mais peut-être que lui ne sait plus. J'avoue que je suis dans le même cas, je ne sais pas s'il a aimé.

     « J'ai eu mal pendant trois jours, _m'avoue Thomas._

     - Je... Désolé ?

     - Mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

     - On s'habitue à force tu sais, _je lui dis, naïvement._

     - Non, je ne sais pas.

     - La douleur passe avec le temps.

     - Toi tu n'as plus mal ?

     - A part me faire mal, Gabriel ne faisait rien de plus...

     - Oublie Gabriel Aden, je t'en supplie...

     - Je peux pas.

     - Tu l'aimes ?

     - Je ne dirais pas ça.

     - Tu as des sentiments ?

     - Je ne sais pas.

     - Comment ça tu sais pas ?

     - Même s'il est violent, il sait se montrer doux et affectueux... Je sais qu'il m'aime et...

     - Putain. »

     Il me repousse pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je lis dans son regard du dégoût et de la colère. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? Je ne mesure plus mes paroles depuis un moment, je ne sais plus faire la différence entre ce qui est bon à dire et ce qui ne l'est pas, et je crois que là, j'ai trop parlé. Il s'est redressé et mon cœur souffre de cet éloignement si soudain.

     « Quoi ?

     - Tu le défends et tu ne devrais pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de te faire ça, aucune.

     - Je l'ai trompé.

     - Et alors ? J'ai bien trompé Nicole et elle aussi, mais est-ce qu'elle m'a frappé ? Est-ce que je l'ai fait ? Non. Il ne t'aime pas. Il ne peut pas te frapper et t'aimer. Quand on aime, on ne fait pas de mal à l'autre.

     - Alors tu ne m'aimes pas dans ce cas.

     - C'est quoi le rapport ? »

     Le rapport c'est que tu m'as brisé le cœur...

 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE** 11

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

     Aden ne répond plus. Je le déteste. Comment est-ce qu'il ose dire ça ? Comment peut-il penser que je ne l'aime pas ? Après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour lui, il n'a pas le droit de le penser. Une fois que ça a été dit, ça ne se reprend plus. Qu'importe ce qu'il a pu se passer, je l'aime encore, je l'aime toujours.

     « Je t'aime bien plus que ce con. »

     Je le pousse et m'enfuis. Je le hais. Il vient de me briser. J'ai déjà si mal, je me sens déjà si coupable et s'il en rajoute, ça ne va pas s'arranger. J'ai envie de lui hurler qu'il est con et que moi je ne suis pas comme lui, que moi je ne le frapperai jamais, que moi je ne lui ferai jamais mal comme lui l'a fait, mais je sais que c'est inutile. Il a passé six mois entre ses mains et ça ne s'effacera pas comme ça. Je suis certain qu'il a fini par croire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était normal de le frapper comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il lui a trouvé toutes les excuses du monde simplement pour ne pas le détester encore plus. Plus? Je ne sais même pas s'il le déteste tout court. On dirait qu'il l'aime, on dirait presque qu'il aime ses coups, qu'il aime se dire que Gabriel fait ça par amour. Mais c'est tout sauf de l'amour. Aimer ne veut pas dire frapper, et frapper veut tout dire sauf aimer. Aden a subi une sorte de lavage de cerveau, les coups lui ont fait perdre la tête... Et ça me tue, parce que je ne peux rien changer à ça. J'aurai beau lui donner tout ce que je peux, rien ne changera. On ne répare pas six mois de malheur en deux jours...

     « Tom. »

     Je me retourne tel un automate suite à ce surnom. Dans mon ventre, les papillons virevoltent et s'amusent comme des fous. Mais les larmes sur mon visage coulent et m'empêchent d'être heureux.

     « Reviens là bébé. »

     Il le fait exprès. Je le sais mais je tombe dans le piège et retourne près de lui. Il caresse mes cheveux et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Quand je ferme les yeux, il embrasse mes paupières, mon nez et mes joues. Sa main caresse mon torse et je me rappelle que je suis en caleçon. Pitié Thomas, ne bande pas. Ne bande pas.

     « Tu m'aimes alors ?

     - Oui, je t'aime. »

     Il joue avec moi, et pose ses lèvres partout sur mon visage sauf sur ma bouche. Il dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres mais rien de plus. Je proteste. Je grogne. Je râle et lui, il rit.

     « Tu te rends compte que Nicole est partie il n'y a même pas deux jours...

     - Ne parle pas d'elle, pas maintenant s'il te plaît bébé. Et... ne t'arrête pas...

     - A vos ordres chef. »

     Il descend dans mon cou. C'est frustrant de ne pas avoir eu de baiser. Il me rend complètement dingue... J'ai longtemps cherché à retrouver cette sensation que me procurent ses baisers, j'ai longtemps essayé d'embrasser Nicole comme lui le fait, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à ressentir ce bien être intérieur qui me tord le ventre et le réduit en confetti du bonheur. Je ris quand sa langue caresse ma peau, je hurle quand son souffle chatouille mes oreilles. Ces derniers mois, dans mes rêves les plus secrets, je rêvais de ça, mais la sensation est bien meilleure en réalité... Ses baisers m'emportent dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

     Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, je bande. Je suis foutu. Sa jambe touche mon caleçon. Il a tout compris, il a tout prévu...

     « Ça ne va pas Thomas ? _il sourit faiblement._

     - Va te faire foutre.

     - Fais-le, ça sera plus cool. »

     Il me fait carrément des avances. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps s'il fait ça. J'aimerais le faire, j'aimerais faire l'amour avec lui, là maintenant, mais ça ne serait pas respectueux envers lui et même Nicole. Je serais tellement sauvage, tellement dingue que je gâcherais tout, et lui a besoin de douceur... Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse comparer nos étreintes à celles qu'ils partageaient avec Gabriel. Bien sûr, moi je lui offrirais tout mon amour avec mon corps, mais j'en ai tellement envie, j'en ai tellement rêvé que je le brusquerais et finirais par le détruire encore plus, au point de le dégoûter de moi...

     « Je pourrais, mais non, _dis-je_.

     - Je sais.

     - Tu sais quoi ? _je demande, étonné._

     - Nicole, _répond-il en bougeant la tête comme si c'était évident._

     - Je m'en fiche.

     - Thomas, tu te maries avec elle dans deux jours...

     - C'est pour ma mère.

     - Quoi ? Tu l'épouses pour ta mère ?

     - Et le bébé, oui.

     - Mais... Et l'amour t'en fais quoi ?

     - Il n'y en a plus donc je ne me pose pas la question.

     - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

     - Écoute, quand tu m'as dit de t'oublier, j'ai décidé de donner à ma mère ce qu'elle voulait, elle va être grand mère et elle est heureuse, Nicole va être mère et c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour elle. J'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Je veux avoir un enfant à moi et Nicole est la seule femme capable de m'en donner un. Et je ne veux pas que mon bébé vive avec des parents séparés alors on se marie.

     - Thomas, tu peux pas faire ça.

     - Pourquoi ?

     - Mais le mariage c'est une union, c'est un acte d'amour.

     - Non, le mariage n'est qu'une union pour légitimer ce qui suit. C'est toi même qui l'a dit, c'est écrit dans la Bible. Le mariage entre l'homme et la femme c'est juste une question de procréation. C'est tout.

     - Oui mais... Non. »

     Il me prend pour un fou... Ça se voit. Je sais que j'ai une vision étrange des choses mais le mariage n'a jamais fait partie de mes rêves les plus fous. Je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas me marier. Si je ne m'étais pas forcé à la demander en mariage, nous ne nous serions jamais fiancés. Je l'ai fait pour elle, parce qu'elle a le droit à un mariage de princesse. Me marier n'a jamais fait partie de mes plans. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que cela arrive.

     « Dans mon cœur, je suis marié à toi, Aden.

     - J'aimerais l'être pour de vrai moi.

     - Alors... épouse-moi.

     - Pardon ?

     - Suis-moi. »

     Ça me prend comme ça. Je suis fou, je ne réfléchis même pas aux conséquences, je ne cherche pas plus loin. J'ai envie de le rendre heureux et je crois que ça me rendrait heureux également. J'ai envie de sceller notre amour et je veux simplement lui appartenir. Il dit que le mariage est une union d'amour, alors faisons-le. Scellons notre amour.

     Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il me prend mais j'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas peur de prendre des initiatives. J'enfile un pantalon et un t-shirt et le force à me suivre dehors. Aden s'exécute sans poser de questions et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je pourrais très bien vouloir commettre un meurtre, je sais qu'Aden me suivrait tout autant. Parce qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime et qu'on est prêt à tout l'un pour l'autre.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 **CHAPITRE** 12

 

 

_-_ _**Aden** _ _-_

 

 

     Je ne sais pas où l'on va. Thomas a l'air de savoir lui. Il m'entraîne dans une boutique perdue dans une ruelle de Londres. Il demande quelque chose au vendeur et me dit d'aller faire un tour dans la pièce. Je parcours la vitrine du regard. Les prix sont exorbitants. Thomas est réellement en train de disjoncter. Je crois que le manque de sommeil le rend dingue. On traverse le parc et on arrive devant une petite chapelle. J'ai peur, vraiment très peur. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser juste avant qu'on s'en aille et je crois qu'il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait.

     « Aden, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

     - Thomas…

     - Tu veux être mon mari ?

     - Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre…

     - Tu voulais que je me marie par amour n'est-ce pas?

     - Oui évidemment mais...

     - Alors épouse-moi, parce qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime. »

     Je lui souris timidement. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait se marier avec un homme, encore moins à l'église. Cela m'échappe. Il y a un tas de choses que j'ignore encore... Je les découvre petit à petit grâce à Thomas. Il parle à un prêtre qu'il semble connaître et qui nous accueille.

     Je crois que je suis sur le point de me marier... Thomas revient vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

     « Le mariage n'est pas reconnu, on ne signe rien, c'est juste symbolique.

     - Mais...

     - Tu m'aimes ?

     - Oui je t'aime.

     - Alors faisons-le. Maintenant. »

     J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Il est tellement craquant. Il me surprend tant... Je n'aurais jamais pensé être ici aujourd'hui. Il y a deux jours encore, j'étais entre les mains de Gabriel et à présent, je suis avec Thomas et on va se marier.

     Je suis face à un prêtre, il y a quelques personnes assises dans les rangées, elles nous regardent. Thomas me tient la main. C'est peut-être idiot à dire mais c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Parce que Thomas me prouve à quel point il m'aime, à quel point c'est sérieux. Même si ce n'est pas un vrai mariage, il me montre que même si on n'a jamais vécu ensemble ou été ensemble tout simplement, il me donne tout : son cœur, son corps et sa vie entière. Thomas se fiche des conventions, il se fiche de ce qui est bien ou mal, de ce qui est légal ou illégal, de ce qui est raisonnable ou démesuré, il se fiche de tout et il fait tout ça pour moi.

     « Aujourd'hui, devant Dieu, ces deux hommes vont s'unir. Il est dit dans la Bible que nous nous devons de respecter notre prochain et d'accepter les différences. Dieu nous a tous créés dans un but, il nous a tous tracé un destin et si celui de ces deux jeunes gens est de s'aimer, alors qu'ils s'aiment.

     Thomas Peters, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux monsieur Aden Miller, de l'aimer, de le chérir, de lui offrir votre amour et votre soutien jusqu'à la fin de votre vie? »

     Thomas me sourit et souffle « Oui. »

 

     Je crois que Thomas ne m'a jamais autant fait plaisir. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un mariage bidon mais ça a tellement de signification pour moi. Il avoue qu'il m'aime et me jure de le faire jusqu'à la fin... C'est encore plus beau que la naissance d'un enfant... Là, notre histoire prend vie, se concrétise. Le prêtre me demande si je veux de Thomas pour époux.

     « Oui, plus que n'importe qui. »

     On se regarde, on se sourit. On est heureux. On fait n'importe quoi mais on est heureux. Nous deux, de toute façon, ça n'a jamais été raisonnable. Nous ne sommes jamais rationnels. Thomas sort de sa poche un petit écrin avec deux bagues. Ce sont tout sauf des alliances, mais c'est ça que j'aime. Il me la glisse au doigt et je glisse la sienne à son annulaire. Nous voilà mariés. Thomas demande s'il peut dire quelques mots, le prêtre ne s'y oppose pas. Il acquiesce.

     « Aden. Tu as toujours été mon petit frère, mon meilleur ami, je t'ai toujours vu comme mon double. Je t'ai toujours protégé et j'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que ton bonheur à toi, c'était moi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir avoué ton amour parce que grâce à toi, je suis tombé amoureux. Grâce à toi je connais le bonheur. Et même si la vie est compliquée, même si on a plein de problème je m'en fiche parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes. Notre amour est éternel. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Je t'aime Aden, plus que ma propre vie, et je veux être à toi à jamais. »

     J'ai envie de pleurer. C'est définitivement le plus beau jour de ma vie, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'on est plus ou moins en train de se marier. Je dis ça parce que Thomas assume son amour pour moi, il est prêt à tout pour me rendre heureux. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour que je retrouve le sourire, mais ça ne me dérange pas car je sais qu'il est sincère et c'est le plus important.

 

     J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que l'on est là, et des heures que ses lèvres m'appellent. Je me jette dessus dès qu'on m'en donne l'autorisation. Des gens applaudissent et moi je me sens tellement bien... Je viens de me marier, je viens d'épouser mon meilleur ami et je l'embrasse.

     Nous sortons de l'église et marchons côte à côte, en souriant. Il m'invite au restaurant et j'accepte.

     « Que voulez vous mon cher mari ?

     - Un baiser. »

     Il me le donne. Je sais qu'on peut se faire surprendre, qu'on peut tomber sur des amis à Nicole et à lui, on peut tomber sur n'importe qui mais on s'en fiche. Moi autant que lui.

     « Merci Thomas.

     - C'était un vrai mariage d'amour.

     - C'était pas un vrai mariage.

     - Mais l'amour est véritable.

     - On était même pas en tenue.

     - Et alors ? T'es très bien en jean. »

     Je souris. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que Nicole est partie alors qu'en fait, cela fait seulement vingt quatre heures.

     « J'aime bien les bagues.

     - Moi aussi. Je crois que je vais la garder pour samedi. »

     Il est complètement dingue. Cette bague, ça nous représente et s'il la porte à son mariage, c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de fort.

 

     Nous passons une bonne partie de la matinée là, à se lancer des sourires en coin et à nous embrasser comme des enfants assoiffés d'amour. Au moment de rentrer, je _l_ 'aperçois. _Gabriel_. Il ne me voit pas, fort heureusement. Nous serions morts tous les deux. Il a l'air furieux.

     « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _m'interroge Thomas_. »

     Je n'ai même pas besoin de répondre, Thomas le voit. Il me pousse dans un magasin et on attend. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps, peut-être dix minutes ou bien des heures. Je suis trop concentré sur Gabriel pour le savoir. Il frappe dans des poubelles, il tire dans des cailloux, il me fait peur... La présence de Thomas me rassure. Il me défendra. Je sais qu'il le tuerait même pour moi.

     « Faut que tu portes plaintes Aden.

     - Non non non. »

     Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je signe mon arrêt de mort si je le dénonce… Gabriel ne me le pardonnerait pas et j'ai déjà idée des répercussions. Pour me faire du mal, il suffit de faire du mal à Thomas, Gabriel le sait. Même en prison, il se vengerait. Rien ne l'arrêtera.

     « Il ira en prison et... tu pourras être heureux.

     - Je le serai pas même s'il était en prison alors...

     - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

     - Parce que tu seras marié.

     - Je suis déjà marié. »

     Il est tellement borné, il m'énerve.

     « Thomas, sois sérieux deux minutes.

     - Rien ne changera quand Nicole sera ma femme.

     - Si. Tout. Tu devras être un bon mari, et surtout tu auras ton enfant qui te demandera tout ton temps...

     - Je t'aurai.

     - Non.

     - Non ?

     - Je me mets pas dans un ménage à trois. »

Thomas me fixe, ferme les yeux, inspire profondément avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la rue. Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir l'aimer librement, me marier pour de vrai et vivre avec lui au grand jour mais c'est impossible. Faire demi-tour maintenant serait signer notre arrêt de mort. Trop de larmes seraient versées, trop de souffrance serait causée, il est trop tard.

     « Il est parti, _me dit-il._ »

     Il change de sujet. Je le laisse faire parce qu'une tension est apparue et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je regarde dehors, Gabriel est entré dans un immeuble. On en profite pour filer, et on court. On monte dans le bus et on a juste le temps de l'apercevoir. Je crois qu'il nous a vus parce qu'il fixe le bus...

     « On est foutus, _dis-je à Thomas_.

     - Non, on va aller au commissariat Aden. Il le faut.

     - Non.

     - Bébé, il va te tuer s'il te trouve.

     - Je m'en fous putain.

     - Mais tu t'entends ? T'as envie de mourir ? Tu veux vraiment me laisser ?

     - Et toi tu t'entends ? Tu vas te marier, tu vas avoir un enfant et tu veux quand même être avec moi.

     - Si tu meurs Aden, je te suis, _me lance-t-il_ , _et au son de sa voix je sais que c'est une menace_. »

     Je sais qu'il le ferait, c'est bien ça le problème.

     « Si ça arrivait, moi je voudrais que tu vives, que tu sois heureux et que tu aies plein d'enfants, pas que tu me suives. »

     C'est vrai, je veux qu'il ait une belle vie, avec ou sans moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger par ma faute. Je me fiche que Gabriel me tue car quoi qu'il arrive, je n'aurai jamais Thomas tout entier. Jamais. Il s'embarque pour minimum vingt ans et moi je ne vais pas supporter ça tant d'années. Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander. Six ans c'est déjà trop. Si Gabriel m'avait tué sous ses coups, j'aurais sûrement été plus heureux. Heureux parce que je n'aurais pas souffert ainsi. Peut-être que si, physiquement, mais mentalement je ne serais pas dans cet état lamentable. J'ai perdu Thomas. Peut-être qu'on s'est retrouvés, qu'il est redevenu le Thomas d'avant mais... Quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous et je sais que plus jamais je ne retrouverai ça... Lui en est capable. Il peut vivre sans moi, il peut aller mieux. Je ne suis pas bon pour lui, je ne l'ai jamais été. Il a toujours voulu me faire passer en premier et il a délaissé sa vie. Quand il a arrêté de le faire, il a été heureux. Grâce à Nicole. Pas moi. C'est triste, mais c'est la vérité. Thomas serait bien mieux sans moi, il aurait Nicole, son enfant, sa vie parfaite et je ne serais plus un problème. J'aimerais mourir pour lui offrir le bonheur. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un salopard?

     « Pourquoi vivre si tu n'es plus là ? _me répond-il faiblement_.

     - Parce que tu m'aimes et que si je meurs, il faudra bien quelqu'un qui fasse vivre notre amour.

     - C'est cruel ça. Toi tu pourrais vivre en sachant que je suis mort ?

     - Ce serait difficile mais je le ferais. Pour toi.

     - Je... On peut arrêter de parler de ça ?

     - Si tu veux.

     - On descend ici.

     - Thomas, je ne vais pas porter plainte.

     - Si tu vas le faire, sinon c'est moi qui te tue. »

     Le regard qu'il me lance me fait froid dans le dos et je me sens obligé de le suivre. Le commissariat est grand et on doit attendre trente minutes avant d'être reçu. Sans Nicole, ça va être difficile de prouver les coups mais au moins on a un témoin. Le policier comprend, il me pose des questions, note tout. Puis il me dit de le suivre dans une salle.

     On me demande de me déshabiller, on me prend en photo. Je me sens violé. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie que Thomas me serre la main encore mais ils l'ont laissé dans le bureau.

     « Bien, on va retourner dans mon bureau »

     Je le suis. Thomas est là, il se ronge les ongles et se lève lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

     « J'aurais besoin de son nom ou de ses coordonnées, si vous les avez, _me demande le policier._

     - Il vit chez moi... »

     Il note mon adresse mais je pense que Gabriel a déserté quand il a compris que j'étais parti.

     « Et son nom ? »

     Je réalise que je ne le connais même pas. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, et il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je me sens comme un imbécile...

     « Je ne le connais pas. »

     Le policier a l'air de trouver cela étrange. Je suis obligé de dire qu'il a passé tout son temps à me taper et que les conversations n'étaient pas son passe temps favoris. Il note, il juge, il écrit sur son ordinateur puis il nous dit qu'on peut y aller. Je signe quelques papiers et on s'en va. Tout simplement. Comme si on n'avait pas porté plainte pour violences répétées...

     On se dépêche de rentrer parce qu'il fait très froid. La neige commence à tomber et je suis gelé. Thomas compose le code de l'immeuble et on prend l'ascenseur. Une fois que l'on arrive à son pallier, on devine immédiatement que Gabriel est passé. La porte est enfoncée mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir réussi à entrer. Pour le coup, on rappelle le commissariat et la journée n'en finit pas.

     A dix neuf heures, on prend des affaires et on file à l'hôtel. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais, c'est fuir. Mais je crois qu'un boomerang, ça revient toujours vers son lanceur.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE** 13

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

     J'ai appelé mes collègues pour annuler. Ils n'ont rien dit, je leur ai proposé de manger ensemble demain midi et ils ont accepté. Je les ai invités au mariage parce que je n'avais personne d'autre. Aden est mon seul véritable ami et je ne voyais pas qui inviter d'autre que lui. Il ne me fallait que sa présence et celle de ma mère. Le reste dans le fond, ce n'est pas réellement important.

     Je sais que la nuit va être longue parce qu'Aden n'arrête pas de trembler et de sursauter au moindre bruit. On a choisi un bon hôtel, sécurisé et sous surveillance vidéo mais Aden a peur. Je le rejoins au lit et l'enlace en le serrant le plus fort possible. Aden se tord les doigts.

     « Calme-toi, il ne te fera plus rien Aden. Ils vont l'arrêter.

     - Et comment ? A part un mince portrait robot et un prénom, ils n'ont rien sur lui.

     - Il est peut-être encore chez toi...

     - Non, il a dû partir, _répond-il._

     - Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je te le promets. »

     Je le protégerai toujours. Je pourrais donner ma vie pour cet homme. Je l'aime tellement que si ma mort pouvait lui permettre de vivre alors je n'hésiterais pas. Gabriel va vouloir se venger, il est fou. J'ai déjà eu affaire à un détraqué dans ma vie, et il y a bien une chose que je sais : ils ne s'arrêtent pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Lui veut Aden. Mais il ne l'aura pas.

     « Je t'aime Thomas... »

J'ai des papillons dans le ventre, et j'ai envie de hurler comme une gamine de treize ans. Ça me fait du bien de l'entendre me dire ça. Je revis à travers ces mots.

     « Je t'aime aussi Aden. Plus que tout. »

     En dix mois, on est passé de frères à amants. C'est étrange, parce que je me croyais totalement hétérosexuel, je pensais que seules les femmes pouvaient me plaire mais je me suis trompé. J'ai appris pour ses sentiments et ça m'a retourné. Le jour où il me l'a dit, j'ai eu peur. Peur parce qu'en un sens, moi aussi j'étais amoureux de lui. Je crois que c'est un truc qu'on remarque pas quand on veut se persuader qu'on aime une autre personne. Je croyais aimer Nicole, mais en fait, c'était Aden depuis le début. J'étais juste trop con pour le remarquer. Nicole m'a aveuglé et mes sentiments pour elle ont tout gâché.

Si elle ne m'avait pas trompé, je n'aurais peut-être jamais pris conscience de mon amour pour Aden. Alors en un sens, je la remercie pour ça...

     Aden attrape mes lèvres. Ça fait mal de l'embrasser. J'ai peur de le blesser. Sa lèvre est encore gonflée et il est plein de bleus. Je n'ose même pas le toucher. C'est lui qui prend mes mains et les pose sur lui. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec lui mais j'ai tellement peur de le casser. Il est aussi fragile que la pantoufle de vair de Cendrillon. Lui s'en fiche. Je le sens grimacer sous mes lèvres mais il continue. Il déboutonne ma chemise et embrasse mon torse. C'est tellement bon. Je le retrouve enfin après tant de mois. Il mord ma peau et je suis sûr qu'il va laisser des marques. Je les cacherai, ce n'est pas un problème. J'aime trop la sensation que ça m'apporte pour le stopper. Il retire mon pantalon, et colle son corps presque nu au mien. Je n'ai pas la chance de le déshabiller puisqu'il est déjà en caleçon. Il me caresse la peau tout en m'embrassant. Je ressens tellement de choses quand il est là. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec les autres. Même Nicole n'est pas aussi douce. Je pense que la violence qu'Aden a subie le pousse à être tendre et attentionné. En mille fois plus poussé.

     Dehors la pluie tombe, elle frappe les fenêtres mais elle nous détend. Elle calme Aden et le berce. Il s'allonge à côté de moi sans me quitter des yeux. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, de lui rendre cette douceur. Je l'embrasse et caresse son torse. Je suce son cou au point de laisser une trace rouge. Il aime, je le sens au niveau de son entrejambe. Je n'ai jamais fait de fellation et j'ai peur de faire ça mal. Je tire son caleçon et le glisse à ses pieds, il le retire complètement. La chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne est rassurante, elle me fait du bien. Nos gestes sont ceux d'un couple, on est ensemble. On est un couple. C'est mon mari, je suis le sien.

     Je l'entends gémir. Il aime. Il me demande de m'arrêter. J'ai peur d'avoir fait une connerie. Il m'embrasse et me caresse les cheveux. Il a compris ce que je pense et me rassure.

     « C'était parfait mais je n'ai pas envie que ça soit si rapide. »

     Je souris. Moi j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne, même si c'est dans ma bouche. Je m'en fiche. J'aurais juste voulu qu'il se sente bien. Totalement.

     Il passe ses doigts dans mon caleçon et me caresse. Ses doigts savent exactement ce qu'il me faut. Il connaît mon point faible et j'aime ça. Nicole n'a jamais su me faire autant de bien. C'est atroce, mais c'est le seul qui est capable de me faire éprouver du plaisir. Je n'arrive plus à bander avec elle. Avec Aden, c'est bien plus simple. Il suffit d'un baiser.

     C'est vraiment lui qu'il me faut et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt...

     On n'a pas de préservatif mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux le sentir en moi totalement. Je veux qu'on ne forme plus qu'un, et que rien ne nous sépare. Aden est d'accord. Il s'allonge sur moi et me couvre de baisers. Il est si doux que j'ai envie de pleurer. Je me sens tellement aimé dans ses bras...

     « Tu me dis si je dois arrêter. »

     Aden a peur de me faire mal. Moi je me fiche de la douleur, elle ne sera jamais aussi forte que celle que j'éprouve mentalement. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on fait l'amour. J'ai bien compris qu'après mon mariage, il n'y aura plus rien. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aurait raison de disparaître. Rester nous ferait bien plus de mal, à l'un comme à l'autre.

     Il y va doucement mais ça ne m'empêche pas de serrer les dents. Je ne me souvenais pas que cela faisait aussi mal. Il s'arrête quand je lâche un cri. « T'arrête pas bébé » lui lancé-je pour le rassurer. J'oublie que j'ai mal quand je sens qu'il aime, quand je sens qu'il prend du plaisir. C'est tellement plaisant de savoir que grâce à moi, il se sent bien. On s'aime et on se le prouve. On s'aime et quand on fait l'amour, rien ne peut nous séparer. On est bien.

     J'ai l'impression d'être vierge et de découvrir le sexe. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir connu personne avant lui. C'est si différent avec Aden...

     « Je t'aime »

     S'il veut que je vienne en disant ça, ça marche. Il me sourit, et je me sens tout léger.

     Je n'ai pas osé regarder son corps parce que ça m'aurait fait trop de mal, mais les quelques bleus que j'aperçois du coin de l’œil me brisent le cœur. Aden pose sa tête sur mon torse et s'arrête. Je sais qu'il n'est pas venu et ça me frustre.

     « Ça ne va pas ?

     - Je prends mon temps et c'est… compliqué... »

     Gabriel a tout saccagé. Il est traumatisé. C'est trop difficile à supporter. Il se retire. Je m'allonge sur lui comme lui était sur moi et je prends l'initiative. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite. Il bombe le torse. Il aime ça de toute évidence. Je touche sa peau et caresse son visage. Il a besoin de se sentir aimé. Alors je lui offre tout mon amour.

     Je mords son oreille, et l'embrasse sur les lèvres quand je sens que ça y est, il est venu.

     Même après ça, on ne se détache pas. Il s'est retiré, mais il me garde sur lui. Il m'enlace, me serre fort. Je l'aime tant... Aden est le meilleur amant qui puisse exister, et c'est le mien...

     Nos regards se trouvent et ne se lâchent plus, tout comme nos lèvres. La nuit est courte parce qu'on ne fait que ça.

 

     Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Il n'y a plus que notre amour.

 

      _On s'aime..._

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE** 14

 

 

_-_ _**Aden** _ _-_

 

 

     C'est dur de quitter ses bras, mais je suis obligé de le faire. Il grogne quand je lui dis qu'il faut se lever. Il s'accroche à moi et me force à rester. Je souris. Thomas est tellement mignon au réveil. Il n'aime pas qu'on le tire de son sommeil. Avant il envoyait tout le monde balader, mais pas moi.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, on finirait dans un lit tous les deux. Thomas me surprendra toujours. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus le même homme, que son amour pour moi l'a changé. Il est beaucoup plus détendu, il est plus souriant et il est doux. Avant, les câlins étaient presque maudits de mon côté. Bien sur on se prenait dans nos bras quand on allait mal. Je me souviens qu'à la mort de mon grand père, il m'a gardé près de lui pendant presque trois heures. Thomas a toujours laissé une distance entre nous parce que j'y tenais… Puis j'ai tout avoué et la distance s'est effacée. Je me souviens encore du premier baiser que l'on a échangé il y a plus de neuf mois. Je me souviens de notre première fois. C'est fou le chemin que l'on a fait depuis.

     Thomas frotte son nez au mien. Il a toujours les yeux clos.

     « Tes collègues vont péter un câble si on se prépare pas maintenant.

     - Hum...

     - Bébé...

     - On les emmerde. »

     Je ris. Oui, on les emmerde. J'embrasse ses lèvres et le prends dans mes bras.

     « Ils sont d'un ennui en plus...

     - Pourquoi tu les invites alors ?

     - Parce que j'avais pas de témoin.

     - Ah, je vois.

     - Je voulais que tu sois mon témoin, je l'ai toujours voulu... Mais...

     - Je sais Thomas, t'en fais pas. »

     Je hais Gabriel parce qu'à cause de lui Thomas va se marier et je vais être un invité comme un autre. Du moins, si j'y vais. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de supporter ça. Voir la famille de Nicole, voir son sourire à elle... Voir Thomas jouer la comédie et l'embrasser... C'est trop pour moi. J'ai tenu presque sept ans, je ne pourrai pas supporter ça maintenant que Thomas et moi, nous nous aimons.

     « On sort cet après-midi ? _me demande-t-il._

     - Et tes collègues ?

     - Eux on les voit juste à midi, j'vais pas traîner avec eux, ils me soûlent. Je comprends jamais leurs blagues mais je fais toujours semblant de rire.

     - Avec combien de personnes tu fais semblant ?

     - Tout le monde à part toi. »

     Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il peut provoquer en moi. Il y a un feu qui s'est déclenché dans mon estomac quand il a dit ça. Ça fait tellement de bien, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis des mois et ça m'avait manqué. Thomas me caresse le visage.

     « J'ai l'impression que je rêve, _lui dis-je._

     - Et pourtant c'est la réalité. »

     Il m'embrasse et se lève. Je le regarde partir puis revenir.

     « Toi tu viens avec moi. »

     Il m'emmène dans la salle de bain. On est nus tous les deux et voir son corps si parfait me donne envie de lui. Il sourit quand il voit l'effet qu'il me fait et m'entraîne sous la douche avec lui. Il fait couler l'eau et me plaque soudainement contre le carrelage froid de la douche italienne. Ses baisers sont sensuels, ses mains se baladent sur moi. On n'a pas le temps pour ça mais lui il le prend. Il disparaît entre mes jambes pendant dix minutes. Il vient m'enlacer après ça. Il a un sourire coquin, mesquin et j'ai envie de me venger mais le temps presse. On se savonne et on s'embrasse. Je pourrais faire ça tous les jours... J'aimerais que ma vie soit faite ainsi jusqu'à la fin...

 

     On court pour arriver à l'heure mais on a déjà quinze minutes de retard. On a dû garer la voiture de Thomas de l'autre côté du centre ville et on se retrouve coincés dans la foule venue faire les magasins. Ses collègues ne disent rien, ils boivent nos excuses et se rassoient.

     Thomas prend tous les risques du monde, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et me caresse la jambe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en forme. Ses amis racontent des blagues qui, je l'avoue, ne sont pas drôles du tout.

     Ils s'intéressent beaucoup à moi et quand ils apprennent que je suis le meilleur ami de Thomas, ils s'étonnent tous que je ne sois pas témoin. Ils le font exprès, c'est obligé. Ils veulent me montrer que j'ai pas assuré... Thomas prend la parole et me défend. On change de sujet. Ce que j'aime c'est qu'ils ne me disent rien sur mon bleu ou ma lèvre fendue. Ils évitent de croiser mon regard également. Tant mieux.

     « Thomas ne voulait pas nous dire qu'il se mariait au départ, on l'a appris il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il voulait garder sa jolie femme pour lui tout seul. »

     C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais j'aime pas qu'on dise ça devant moi. Elle n'est pas à lui, c'est moi qui suis à lui.

     « En tout cas, ces deux-là forment un parfait petit couple. On est même étonnés de voir deux personnes si compatibles ensemble, en général ça se passe mal. »

     J'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Il parle et raconte des choses sans savoir. Nicole est l'opposé total de Thomas, Thomas c'est mon double à moi. On est pareil tous les deux, pas Nicole et Thomas. Ils n'ont rien en commun. A part peut-être un air hautain qui m'agace.

 

     Le dessert arrive. Je les écoute tous parler. Deux d'entre eux se moquent d'un collègue qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier, et Thomas discute avec le dernier. J'aimerais ne rien entendre parce que Thomas dit que Nicole est une compagne géniale et qu'elle cuisine comme une reine – alors que c'est faux – et qu'elle est adorable depuis qu'elle attend son enfant. Il lui donne toutes les qualités du monde. Ça m'énerve. Il ment trop bien. Je me lève d'un coup et file aux toilettes. Ils ont dû penser que c'était parce que personne ne me parlait mais pas du tout. Je préfère ne pas raconter ma vie et encore moins les écouter raconter la leur. Lorsque je reviens, ils ont payé l'addition. Thomas a payé pour moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'y opposer qu'il me sourit malicieusement. Et je craque.

 

     On dit au revoir à ses abrutis de collègues et on s'en va. Thomas se rapproche et colle son bras au mien. On ne peut pas se tenir la main, ça serait aller trop loin, mais on peut être proches. Il me rappelle que je n'ai pas de costume pour demain et me force à en essayer plusieurs. Il m'embrasse quand la vendeuse s'en va, il me regarde m'habiller avec envie, et moi je fonds. C'est plaisant. Ça fait du bien d'être aimé. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on plaît. Ça fait du bien parce que Thomas m'aime.

     « On prend celui-là. »

     Il tend à la vendeuse mon costume et il sort sa carte. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il paye pour moi, mais je n'ai encore une fois aucun avis à donner. De toute façon, je suis fauché à cause de Gabriel.

     « Comme ça, t'es obligé d'être là. »

     Il ne comprend pas que je ne veuille pas assister à ça. Il me veut vraiment.

     « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je sois là ?

     - Ça sera plus simple de dire oui avec toi pas loin.

     - Pourquoi ?

     - J'aurai juste à te regarder et je parlerai avec mon cœur, comme si je m'adressais à toi... Je pense pas que je serai capable de dire oui si t'es pas là. »

     Je sais qu'il veut se marier et que je ne peux pas le faire changer d'avis. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire. Je voudrais qu'il comprenne que s'il l'épouse, il sera obligé d'être fidèle. Ma mère nous a assez répété que c'était mal l'infidélité dans un mariage et que ça pouvait nous conduire en enfer... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille en enfer. Je le veux au paradis.

     « Ça te dit un cinéma ? »

     Il change de sujet comme de chemise mais c'est bien venu.

     « Je sais pas. »

     Je pense à Gabriel. Il peut très bien nous voir.

     « Si tu crois que ce fils de pute va pouvoir nous trouver dans une salle pleine de monde, tu rêves. Allez, on a pas été au cinéma depuis tellement longtemps. Et surtout, jamais en amoureux. »

      _En amoureux_. Thomas, bon sang...

     « Ils rediffusent _Mary à tout prix_ ! »

     Lorsque l'on était adolescents, on était allé le voir trois fois. On l'avait tellement aimé, on en pleurait de rire à chaque fois qu'on sortait de la salle. On était les seuls à connaître les répliques et les gags mais on rigolait deux fois plus que les autres. C'est en sortant du cinéma au bout de la deuxième séance que Thomas m'a appelé bébé pour la première fois. On riait tranquillement quand je suis tombé. Je me suis pris les pieds dans un trottoir et mon genou a percuté le sol. J'ai pleuré parce que ça m'avait fait un mal de chien. Lui a essayé de me rassurer. Il n'aimait pas me voir triste. Ce surnom est sorti de sa bouche tout seul. Il m'a vu sourire et il n'a plus jamais cessé de le dire. Quand j'y repense maintenant, c'était évident que je l'aimais...

     « Aden ? »

     Je suis dans la lune depuis un moment je crois.

     « Oui, allons-y. »

     Il sourit et court à la caisse. Il nous prend deux places et s'arrête au stand de pop-corn. Le film est dans quinze minutes, on entre en avance dans la salle. Il n'y a personne. On en profite pour s'embrasser. On ne s'arrête pas quand des gens entrent. J'aperçois une dame horrifiée qui ressort de la salle. Une homophobe en moins.

     Les publicités commencent alors on se calme. Le film démarre et on récite les répliques comme une poésie. Quand l'un de nous se trompe, on rit. On est retournés dans le passé. On est redevenus Thomas et Aden, les deux meilleurs amis, sauf que là, nous sommes les deux amants.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 **CHAPITRE** 15

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

    En rentrant à l'hôtel, on est épuisés. La nuit a été courte et la journée assez longue. On mange tranquillement puis on monte se coucher. Ma mère arrive demain à neuf heures, accompagnée de celle d'Aden. Il ne le sait pas, sa mère et sa sœur n'ont pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment. Je pense que ça risque d'être un peu tendu et c'est pour ça que je ne dis rien.

 

     Le réveil à sept heures me tue les oreilles. Aden va l'éteindre puis revient dans le lit. On a un peu de temps pour nous. Je pose ma tête contre son torse.

     « J'ai pas envie de te perdre Aden, promets-moi qu'après mon mariage on se verra encore ? Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras encore.

     - Thomas... Arrête de te tracasser. Je t'aime depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ça s'arrête. Puis j'ai dit oui à l'église, l'oublie pas.

     - C'est vrai... _admet-il en souriant._

     - Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

     - Et bah j'espère qu'elle est loin la mort.

     - On a même pas trente ans, on va pas mourir tout de suite.

     - Je sais. Je t'aimerai même après la mort.

     - On s'aimera au paradis alors. »

     Je l'aime d'une force indescriptible. Je l'aime plus que je m'aime moi-même. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur de le perdre en me mariant. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'il avait compris. Je fais ça pour ma mère, pour mon enfant et un peu pour Nicole. Il a l'air de l'accepter. Je sais que c'est étrange. Je sais que je pourrais tout arrêter mais je ne serais pas capable d'assumer. Nicole est enceinte, ce n'est pas rien.

     Si je le pouvais, je reviendrais à ce jour où il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je l'embrasserais, quitterais Nicole et m'enfuirais avec lui... On vivrait heureux jusqu'à la fin.

 

     Mais on n'est pas dans un conte de fée.

 

     On se prépare dans le calme puis on s'enlace une dernière fois avant de partir. Arrivés à l'appartement, on a dix minutes à nous. J'embrasse Aden le plus possible. Je lui donne envie de revenir. Je veux qu'il le fasse.

     La sonnerie arrive trop tôt. On est obligés de se séparer et je déteste ça. Il souffre déjà. J'entends nos mères discuter et je me dis que ça pourrait être pour notre mariage qu'elles sont là. Presque. Il se lève quand il comprend que sa mère est là. J'embrasse la mienne et la sienne et je salue Aloysia. Elle ne lâche pas sa mère. J'aurais fait pareil si j'étais muette comme elle. Personne dans ma famille ou mes amis ne parle le langage des signes et aller à l'église seule aurait été pénible pour elle. Elle n'aurait rien eu à faire...

    Molly prend Aden dans les bras et j'ai l'impression qu'il pleure. Je ne sais pas depuis quand il ne l'a pas vue mais je pense que ça fait très longtemps. Ma mère me parle déjà de Nicole. Elle l'aime trop. C'est épuisant.

Je mime à Aloysia de faire comme chez elle, puis entre dans la chambre. Là, ma mère m'habille, là, elle ne me lâche plus. Molly nous rejoint pour donner un coup de main. Nos mères sont amies depuis toujours, et il est presque normal qu'elle nous accompagne.

     Je me trouve beau, mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Je réalise que ce soir, je serai un homme marié et que tout m'éloignera d'Aden. Il est déjà habillé quand je vais dans le salon. Aloysia me sourit, et Aden... J'ai envie de rire. Il a la bouche grande ouverte. Il me regarde avec envie, avec amour. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Il me trouve magnifique... Quand nos regards se croisent, on rougit tous les deux.

     « C'est pas tous les jours que mon fils se marie, _dit ma mère en sortant l'appareil photo_. »

     J'ai le droit à une photo mère-fils, ou plutôt cinquante, avec les Miller et une seule avec Aden. On pourrait vraiment croire que c'est notre mariage. Je regarde ma bague. On est mariés. C'est mon mari. Nicole ne saura jamais ce qu'Aden est pour moi.

     Il est déjà midi. Aloysia reste près de son frère. Je crois qu'il lui a vraiment manqué. Je surprends leur conversation dans la voiture. J'ai appris la langue des signes quand j'étais petit. On a appris ensemble avec Aden. C'était difficile de communiquer avec Aloysia et ça nous a motivés. On l'aime tellement. Nos mères s'extasient tellement sur mon mariage qu'elles ne remarquent pas leur conversation. Moi si...

     Aden a dit à Aloysia que Gabriel ne serait plus un problème.

     C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il avait été arrêté. Il rodait devant l'immeuble d'Aden et les policiers l'ont interpellé. Ça a redonné la pêche à Aden et moi je me sens soulagé. Il ne peut plus rien lui faire maintenant.

     On devra aller au commissariat lundi, mais ils nous ont dit de profiter du mariage. Que ce n'était pas bien grave.

     Aloysia demande comment il vit tout ça, Aden répond qu'il souffre mais qu'il supporte. Je fais semblant de regarder dehors quand il tourne la tête vers moi. Aloysia lui demande si je l'aime. Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de ses sentiments à lui ? Oui, c'est logique... Il répond que oui, je l'aime. Aloysia sourit puis me regarde. Elle sait que j'ai compris.

 

     On arrive à l'église. Aden me demande de le suivre. On file dans la salle prévu pour le marié. C'est horrible de se dire que c'est moi, le marié.

     « T'es prêt ?

     - J'ai plus envie. »

     C'est sorti tout seul mais je crois que c'est plus que sincère. Je fais la pire erreur de ma vie en l'épousant. Je vais perdre Aden. Si je dis oui à Nicole, je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer Aden, je ne pourrai plus jamais faire l'amour avec lui, je ne pourrai plus jamais être heureux. Si je dis oui, je dis adieu à Aden et ça, je ne veux pas le faire. Aden est mon âme-sœur. C'est lui la seule personne que je veux à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne peux pas me marier.

     « Quoi ? Thomas...

     - Je... C'est toi que je veux.

     - Bébé, calme-toi.

     - Viens, on s'en va. On s'enfuit. S'il te plaît. »

     Il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Je me surprends moi-même. J'ai envie de fuir, de partir très loin dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous trouver, où personne ne pourra nous séparer. Un endroit rien qu'à nous où Gabriel serait mort, où Nicole ne serait pas enceinte... Un monde où il n'y aurait que notre amour.

     « Tu es fou Thomas.

     - De toi oui. »

     Je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse. Il me rend mon baiser. Bon dieu, je ne veux plus embrasser Nicole, plus jamais. Je ne veux que lui. Je veux qu'on s'en aille. On s'en fiche des autres. Je ne veux plus prétendre l'aimer elle. J'aime trop Aden pour ça.

     « Je t'aime Aden. Je veux partir avec toi.

     - Je t'aime aussi Thomas mais... »

     On entend des applaudissements. Lui... Son visage apparaît derrière un mur. Aden recule. Moi, je panique. _Il_ ne peut pas être là, c'est impossible.

     « T'aurais pas dû faire ça Thomas. »

     Il parle lentement. Aden est incapable de bouger. Il est pétrifié... Je suis dans le même cas. Gabriel est censé être en prison, pas dans cette église.

     « Pourquoi tu m'as pris Aden ? Tu n'avais pas le droit. Il est à moi. Hey! REPONDS. »

     Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. J'ai trop peur de dire une connerie.

     « Je l'aime. »

     Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça mais j'en avais trop besoin, comme pour montrer que moi, je l'aime sincèrement. Gabriel sort soudainement une arme de sa poche. Aden recule, paniqué.

     « Tu n'as pas le droit de l'aimer. Tu l'as détruit. Aden est à moi.

     - Gabriel, mon ange, arrête. »

      _Aie_. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelle mon ange ? Pourquoi Aden lui dit ça? Ça fait mal. Ça me brise. C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait avant ? « Mon ange ». J'ai envie de pleurer. Je suis jaloux alors que c'est la dernière chose qui devrait m'inquiéter. Son ex pointe une arme droit devant lui, à savoir sur moi. Aden s'avance doucement en direction de Gabriel.

     « Reste où t'es Aden.

     - Gabriel...

     - Tant qu'il sera là, on pourra pas être heureux.

     - Je... Bien sûr que si... Je... Je m'en fiche de Thomas. C'est toi que j'aime. »

     Même si je sais qu'il ment, je ne peux m'empêcher de le détester. Je me sens abandonné.

     « Menteur.

     - Baisse ton arme mon ange. »

     Il se rapproche encore. Là, Gabriel le laisse venir. Aden pose sa main sur son visage. J'ai envie de lui hurler de pas faire ça, surtout devant moi... Mais je sais qu'il essaye de calmer Gabriel. Quand il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Gabriel, j'ai le cœur qui se fracasse contre le sol. Ce connard lui caresse les cheveux, il le touche partout. Il n'a pas le droit. Je suis jaloux, et je réagis bêtement. Naïvement. Comme un garçon amoureux. Je cours vers eux et un coup part. Aden réagit au son de la détonation. Il se tourne vers moi, et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand. Il a tout vu. Je m'arrête et regarde lentement mon épaule. Elle est pleine de sang. Cet enfoiré m'a tiré dessus...

     Aden hurle. « Non! » sa voix me fait encore plus mal que la balle. Il fonce vers moi et je vois les larmes couler sur son visage. Gabriel n'apprécie pas. Aden se met devant moi pour me protéger, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. Gabriel va le tuer s'il me défend.

     « Tu me laisses pas le choix Aden... »

     Il se prépare à tirer et Aden me souffle les mots les plus doux du monde pour calmer la douleur. « Je t'aime Thomas. Je t'aime. Crois pas ce que j'ai dit. J'essayais juste de faire quelque chose. Pardonne-moi. ». J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux mais je tiens bon. Aden m'embrasse. Il est aussi idiot que moi.

     « Si j'peux pas avoir Aden, personne ne l'aura. »

     Et là, je vois la balle quitter l'arme. Je vois la balle perforer celui que j'aime. Je le vois s'étaler sur le sol. Je le vois agoniser, se vider de son sang, se tordre de douleur, pâlir, et défaillir. Gabriel panique, s'affole, bouge la tête dans tous les sens et finalement il semble réaliser sa bêtise puisqu'il s'enfuit et nous laisse seuls. Aden crache du sang sur le sol.

     « Aden, regarde-moi. Bébé, regarde-moi. Respire. Je t'en supplie. »

     Il tourne les yeux vers moi difficilement. J'ai une montée d'adrénaline. Je ne sens plus la balle dans mon épaule, je n'ai même plus mal, j'ai juste trop peur de perdre Aden pour penser à ça. J'appuie sur son ventre. La balle n'est pas ressortie et son haut est imprégné de sang.

     « Je t'aime Aden. Reste en vie. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'enfuir.

     - Sou... viens toi.

     - De quoi ?

     - Tu dois vivre...

     - Non, dis pas ça, tu vas pas mourir ok ? Bébé ? Hey t'endors pas.

     - Pour que... notre amour vive.

     - On va vivre tous les deux. Mon amour, je t'en supplie ferme pas les yeux.

     - Je t'aime Thomas. Je t'aimerai après la mort, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

     - Arrête, Aden. S'il te plaît.

     - C'est trop tard... »

     Je l'embrasse et il me rend mon baiser. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Il me sourit alors que les larmes dévalent mon visage.

     « Je suis désolé... j'aurais... voulu... t'offrir une... vie meilleure.

     - Arrête de parler, Aden. J'appelle les secours, reste en vie. Je suis là, regarde-moi. Ne ferme pas les yeux. »

     J'ai tellement peur de le perdre que je tremble. J'ai du mal à composer le numéro. La réceptionniste ne comprend pas la première fois, je dois tout réexpliquer et je vois Aden avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Quand il ferme les yeux, je lui mets une claque. Ça a l'air de le réveiller...

     « Me quitte pas Aden, t'as pas le droit. Je t'aime, je veux qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants ensemble. Aden... Je t'en supplie, m'abandonne pas... Je t'aime tellement. On a trop de choses à vivre ensemble. Tu peux pas partir.

     - On est... dé...jà... mariés...

     - Oui... Oui, mais je veux un vrai mariage, avec nos deux familles. Je... Aden ?

     - Je t'aime Thomas... L'oublie. Ja...m...ais. »

     La fin du mot a un son étrange, comme lorsqu'on éteint la télévision et qu'une voix se coupe tout à coup. C'est même pire, on dirait qu'on a baissé le volume au minimum, qu'on a mit sur stop la merveilleuse mélodie qu'est sa voix... Il ferme les yeux. J'ai beau le secouer, il ne bouge plus. Je pleure. Je ne peux pas faire autre chose. Je crois qu'il est mort... Mais je n'ai plus assez de force pour vérifier, mon corps devient lourd, je sens ma tête taper le sol et... plus rien.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 **CHAPITRE** 16

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

     On est bien avec Aden, tous les deux enlacés dans ce grand lit. On est heureux. Malgré les problèmes on a réussi à trouver le bonheur. Je ne veux plus jamais quitter ses bras. J'y suis trop bien. Aden est l'homme de ma vie, je le sais maintenant. Je sais que je vais l'épouser, que je vais avoir des enfants avec lui. Je sais qu'on va avoir une vie heureuse. J'ai hâte de la commencer. Aden me caresse les cheveux et me force à ouvrir les yeux. Sauf que ce ne sont pas ses émeraudes que je croise, ce sont les yeux bleus de Nicole. Elle pleure. Sa coupe est défaite, elle ne ressemble à rien. Son mascara a coulé, son rouge à lèvres a bavé et elle a les yeux rouges. Elle porte une robe blanche tachée de sang.

 

_Blanche. Tachée. Sang._

 

_Aden._

 

     Je me relève d'un coup. Le bruit de la balle et la voix d'Aden qui s'éteint me résonnent dans la tête...

     « Mon amour, comment tu te sens ? »

     Aden, je veux Aden.

     « Aden ? »

     Elle tourne la tête.

     « Où est Aden ? »

 

     Elle ne répond pas. J'ai peur.

     « Il est où putain ? »

     Elle n'a pas l'air de réaliser à quel point j'ai besoin de voir Aden après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je suis horrible, mais je m'en fiche. Elle se remet à pleurer cette imbécile. Ce n'est pas elle qui s'est pris une balle...

     « Thomas...

     - Je veux Aden ! Je veux Aden, il est où ?

     - Thomas... Je suis désolée...

     - Il est où?

     - Il est mort... »

     Je revois Aden quand il était bébé et quand je m'amusais avec ses petites joues gonflées. Je le revois me dire qu'il est un petit bébé et que moi je suis un grand trop cool. Je le revois pleurer quand une fille lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Je le revois sourire quand je l'appelle bébé. Je le revois me demander de prendre une chambre avec lui à la fac. Je le revois me détester d'avoir ramené une fille chez nous. Je le revois tomber malade. Je le revois haïr Nicole. Je le revois souffrir. Je le revois pleurer. Je me revois le quitter. Je me revois avancer avec Nicole. Je me revois le pousser à trouver quelqu'un. Je le revois me dire qu'il m'aime. Je me revois l'embrasser. Je nous revois faire l'amour pour la première fois. Je nous revois nous séparer. Je le revois couvert de bleus. Je le revois m'épouser. Je le revois dire oui. Je le revois me faire l'amour. Je le revois me dire qu'il m'aime. Je le revois sourire quand il me voit en costume. Je le revois dire à sa sœur que je l'aime. Puis je me revois lui dire de nous enfuir. Je me revois lui dire que je l'aime et que je veux partir. Je revois Gabriel et son arme. Je revois Aden l'embrasser. Je revois Aden me protéger. Je revois le revolver viser son ventre. Je le revois tomber quand la balle le touche... Je le revois me dire adieu. Et je pleure à n'en plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

     Aden est mort. Mon âme-sœur est mort. L'homme de ma vie est mort.

     Plus jamais il ne me dira qu'il m'aime. Plus jamais il ne me fera l'amour. Plus jamais je ne le verrai...

     Je me lève brutalement. Il faut que je retourne près de lui. Il faut que je le voie. Je ne peux pas rester là avec elle. Nicole me retient par le bras mais ses doigts me font mal comme si elle m'avait touché en plein cœur.

     « Thomas où vas-tu ?

     - Je veux le voir !

     - C'est... pas possible Thomas.

     - Pourquoi ?

     - Le... Il...

     - Pourquoi? _je hurle_.

     - On... Il va être enterré ce soir.

     - Non, non, non. Non ! Il peut pas être parti, laissez-moi le voir !

     - Thomas, tu n'as pas le droit de...

     - Nicole, je te jure que si tu ne m'y amène pas, je t'éventre. »

     Elle a l'air de réfléchir et surtout de comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec moi. Je suis décidé. Il est hors de question que je laisse Aden partir. Hors de question qu'il parte sans un dernier adieu... Un adieu... Pourquoi est-ce que l'on me fait ça ? Je pleure quand je monte en voiture. Je pleure quand on arrive au funérarium et je pleure encore plus quand je vois Aloysia. Elle est surprise de me voir, mais elle est heureuse aussi. Elle sait aussi bien que moi l'importance que j'ai pour lui... Ou que j'avais... Oui j'avais, parce que maintenant il m'a abandonné. Il est parti et il m'a laissé seul.

 

     Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui. Je ne peux pas. On aurait dû partir après notre mariage. On aurait dû partir... Aden est mort. Mon bébé est mort.

     Je vois des gens sortir de la salle où trône son corps. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'accepter ça, de supporter ça. Nicole me déconseille d'y aller. A ce qu'il paraît, le stress ou un choc peuvent être mauvais pour les sutures. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche ? Si jamais je ne vois pas Aden tout de suite, je crois que je vais mourir. Alors j'entre. Il n'y a plus personne à part Molly. Je n'ose même pas le regarder. Je ferme les yeux et je m'effondre. Molly vient près de moi et elle m'aide à me relever. Elle essaye de me sourire et me montre qu'elle sort... Je suis maintenant tout seul avec lui...

     J'ai l'impression de l'entendre respirer. J'ai l'impression que son cœur bat et j'entends presque l'électrocardioscope qui mesure les battements de son cœur. J'entends les bips, j'entends sa respiration continue, j'entends que la vie est en lui et je finis par croire qu'il est encore là. Mais ce n'est qu'une hallucination. Aden est mort. Il est bel et bien devant moi. Immobile dans son cercueil, les yeux clos...

     Je le vois. Mais ce n'est pas lui. Son corps est vide, sans vie. Il a la peau plus bronzée et ses coups ont été cachées par du maquillage. Je m'avance, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur à chaque pas. Aden ne bouge plus. Mon amour est mort. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert. Aden ne peut pas être mort... Je lui secoue la main, mais il ne revient pas. Je caresse sa joue mais la froideur de sa peau me brûle. Aden... M _on b_ _ébé... Reviens, je t'en supplie... M'abandonne pas…_

     « Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé pauvre con. »

     Je le déteste. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, Gabriel n'aurait sans doute pas tiré ni tué l'homme de ma vie. Je lui touche les cheveux. Ils sont doux... Je les sens, ils sentent encore mon shampoing... J'embrasse son front et mes larmes coulent sur ses yeux. On dirait qu'il pleure à présent. C'est insupportable. Je me retourne. Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer... Je n'aurai plus jamais la vision d'Aden vivant après ça, j'aurai toujours cette image horrible de ses yeux plein de larmes sur son corps figé...

     Je vois qu'il porte ma bague. Si j'avais su qu'il l'emporterait dans la tombe, j'aurais choisi la plus belle possible. Cette bague est minable... Mais une chose est sûre, je ne retirerai jamais la mienne. Ce sera mon lien avec lui. Ce sera ce qui nous connectera pour toujours. Je suis sûr de le retrouver au paradis grâce à ça...

     Nicole entre, je me retourne et grimace. « Casse-toi, il t'a jamais aimé Nicole, lui pourris pas ses derniers moments avec moi ». Elle pleure. J'ai envie de la frapper comme Gabriel frappait Aden. J'ai envie de la tuer. Elle ne comprend pas que j'aime Aden depuis le début ?

     Quand elle repart, je m'assois près de lui.

     « Quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, j'ai pas réagi parce que j'avais peur. J'étais amoureux, mais je ne le savais pas réellement. Quand tu me l'as avoué, mes sentiments se sont dévoilés. J'ai eu du mal à les accepter, j'ai mis tellement de temps... Et maintenant que je l'ai fait... Tu me quittes. Pourquoi tu me fais ça bébé ? On aurait pu avoir plein d'enfants, se marier et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu meures ? Tu méritais de vivre. […] Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'embrasser Aden, regarde-nous maintenant. Je me retrouve seul, sans rien et... J'ai plus que Nicole... [...] Je ne pourrai jamais l'épouser. Je te l'ai dit si t'es pas là, je ne peux pas le faire. Je suis marié à toi de toute façon. Nicole ne sera jamais ma femme. J'en veux pas... [...] Aden, reviens s'il te plaît... Je pourrai pas vivre sans toi... Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux mais... Comment vivre si ton cœur ne bat plus ? Comment vivre si ton sang ne coule plus dans tes veines ? Comment vivre si tu n'es plus là ? [...] J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt... Je suis désolé Aden... J'espère que tu me pardonneras... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement... La vie sans toi est déjà intenable... Imagine cinquante ans de plus... Je ne ferai pas de connerie, je vivrai pour toi et laisserai la mort venir me chercher. Je ferai ce que tu voulais, j'aurai des enfants, je serai heureux… Mais, Aden sache qu'une chose est sûre, je n'aimerai plus jamais. Tu es et restera mon seul et unique amour. J'espère que tu m'auras attendu toi aussi... [...] Mon bébé... Tu me manques déjà tant... Je te déteste d'avoir voulu me rassurer. Je savais que tu faisais ça pour le calmer, je le savais, je n'avais pas besoin d'explication. J'avais confiance en toi putain... Il t'a tué... Il t'a arraché à moi et maintenant... Maintenant je ne peux plus être heureux. J'espère que tu m'entends, et que tu regrettes ta connerie pauvre abruti... Mais j'espère aussi que tu sais que je t'aime... Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et j'aurais donné la mienne pour toi... Un peu comme tu l'as fait... »

     Je ne sais pas s'il m'entend, mais je l'espère... Je prie pour qu'il soit là près de moi... Je prie pour qu'il pleure et qu'il me câline pendant que je parle... J'ai l'impression que si je ferme les yeux et les rouvre, il aura disparu et je me réveillerai à l'hôpital où l'on me dira qu'il est en vie... Mais je sais que je suis dans la vraie vie et que le cauchemar ne fait que commencer...

     « Je t'aime Aden. »

 

      _Je t'aime tellement Thomas._

 

     J'ai l'impression de l'entendre et c'est horrible. Mon cœur tape si fort dans ma poitrine que ça me fait mal. Mon cœur pleure. Mon cœur est brisé. J'embrasse ses lèvres gelées et je n'arrive pas à les lâcher. Je ne peux pas.

     « REVIENS! »

     Je hurle. Je lui crie dessus mais il ne bouge pas. Il n'y a personne avec moi mais quand je me mets à hurler, on dirait qu'un cirque est à mes côtés. Le bruit est insupportable. Mon cœur me fait tellement mal que je suis obligé de hurler pour que la douleur cesse et pour exprimer ma colère. Oui c'est ça, ma colère. Je suis en colère et j'ai mal. Aden m'a abandonné.

     « Je t'aime putain ! PAUVRE CON. JE TE DÉTESTE. T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ADEN. TU AS PENSE QU'A TOI. JE T'AI DIT QUE JE T'AIMAIS ENFOIRÉ. REVIENS! REVIENS! REVIENS BORDEL! »

     Des membres de sa famille arrivent et me prient de sortir. Molly entre, suivie de Aloysia, elles comprennent que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, que j'ai juste besoin de lui crier dessus pour aller mieux alors ils me lâchent et tout le monde assiste à ma déclaration d'adieu.

     « T'avais pas le droit Aden... T'as pensé qu'à toi. Je te déteste ! JE TE HAIS! »

 

      _Je suis tellement désolé mon amour. Pardonne-moi..._

 

     Sa voix me nargue dans mon esprit. Je l'entends mais ne le vois pas. Je devine ses mots.

     « Je t'en veux. Je t'en voudrai toute ma vie. Tu viens de me priver de mon seul bonheur. Putain. On avait enfin réussi à être heureux. On aurait dû partir... Je te déteste Aden... Si on avait fui, on serait ensemble à l'heure qu'il est, et c'est pas ton cadavre que j'embrasserais. »

     Nicole se met à sangloter et quitte la pièce.

     « Je t'oublierai jamais Aden, à cause de toi je pourrai plus vivre une seule seconde sans penser à toi... J'ai appris trop tard ce que signifiait vraiment le mot âme-sœur... Et je t'en veux d'être parti quand je l'ai enfin compris. Je t'en veux mais je t'aime tellement... »

     Je ne vois plus rien. Ses joues paraissent chaudes à cause de mes larmes. Je me penche et l'embrasse encore. J'embrasse sa bague et je lui serre la main. Aloysia vient poser une main sur la mienne. Je sais qu'Aden est heureux qu'elle soit là. Aloysia est la seule personne qui me rattache vraiment à lui... Molly ferme la porte et on reste tous les trois, seuls avec lui. Pendant un long moment.

     Quand je dois partir, j'embrasse les lèvres d'Aden et murmure pour la toute dernière fois ces mots que j'aurais voulu répéter éternellement « Je t'aime bébé, depuis ta naissance, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et au delà. C'est sûr, moi aussi je t'aimerai après la mort. [...] Attends-moi au paradis [...] Je t'aime mon Aden Peters. »

 

      _Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie._

 

     C'est la dernière fois que je le vois... Vraiment. Plus jamais je ne pourrai croiser ses émeraudes quand il me dit qu'il m'aime... Plus jamais... Tu me manques déjà tant Aden.

     Je me retourne une dernière fois. Et c'est fini. Je lui dis adieu.

     Ma mère me lance un regard noir quand elle voit l'état dans lequel est Nicole et moi... Je l'envoie se faire foutre. J'envoie tout le monde se faire foutre. Je les déteste tous. Mon unique amour est mort et personne n'a l'air de le comprendre. Ils croient tous que ce n'était qu'un ami... Alors qu'il était bien plus... C'était mon mari... Je frappe les murs, je balance les pots de fleurs en terre cuite par terre, je laisse ma rage éclater. Les médecins qui nous accompagnaient me foncent dessus et j'ai juste le temps de sentir l'aiguille percer ma peau avant de sombrer à nouveau.

 

      _Je t'attendrai Thomas. Toujours._

 


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGUE**

 

 

_-_ _**Thomas** _ _-_

 

 

     La seule image que j'ai en tête, c'est Aden. Aden plein de sang. Aden mourant... Je revis cette scène sans cesse. Quelquefois je rêve de nos baisers ou de nos souvenirs à nous et nous seuls. Mais c'est rare. Aujourd'hui, je rêve d'Aden mort. Cette fois, Gabriel ne tire pas une seule fois sur moi. Aden prend dix balles. Il tombe à terre et je vois Gabriel rire. C'est insupportable. Je suis paralysé, je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis obligé de regarder Aden se vider de son sang, je dois supporter cette vision une fois de plus. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je le vois immobile... Je le vois rendre son dernier souffle, son corps se bombe une dernière fois et plus rien... Je crie. Je hurle son prénom. Je l'appelle.

     Je l'entends me parler. Mais ça me fait mal.

     « Bébé calme-toi. »

     Comment pourrais-je me calmer alors qu'il est mort ? J'ai chaque fois l'impression de revivre ce moment comme s'il était en train de se produire sous mes yeux. On ne me laissera jamais en paix. Je suis condamné à revivre la mort d'Aden jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

     « Mon amour »

     Après trois ans de réveils comme celui-ci, j'ai encore du mal à croire que j'entends bien la voix d'Aden. J'ai toujours du mal à me dire qu'il n'est pas mort. Ce fichu cauchemar que j'ai fait à l'hôpital m'a anéanti. Personne ne peut comprendre le mal que ça me fait parce que personne ne l'a vécu. Quand j'étais entre la vie et la mort, j'ai vu Aden dans son cercueil. Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas voir un mort en rêve. Moi, j'ai tout vu. J'ai même gardé le goût de ses lèvres maquillées et embaumées sur la bouche. C'est presque comme si j'avais vraiment vécu tout ça et après trois ans de thérapie, je ne m'en remets toujours pas. Mon psychologue dit que ça passera, que ça peut prendre du temps mais qu'un jour, mes cauchemars s'en iront. Je ne le crois pas. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai vu.

     « Tom, je suis là. Je suis là bébé. Ouvre les yeux. »

     Il souffre de me voir si mal. Il ne se passe pas un matin sans que je ne crie. Et chaque fois, il me rassure. Il me chuchote des mots doux, il me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il n'est pas mort. J'ai envie de me réveiller mais je n'y arrive pas. Je l'entends, mais mon esprit reste connecté à cette vision sanglante. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et me caresse les cheveux. Mon cœur fait encore des siennes et les palpitations me réveillent. J'ouvre les yeux et vois mon Aden...

     « Hey...

     - Bonjour.

     - Ça va mon cœur?

     - J'ai rêvé qu'il était là…

     - Il ne sera pas là, je te le promets. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

     - Oui, ça va aller,  _je réponds._

     - Tu n'as pas oublié ?

     - Quoi ?

     - Ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui. »

     Évidemment, on ne devrait pas dormir ensemble la veille d'un jour pareil. Mais Aden savait que si je ne le voyais pas à mon réveil, je risquais de paniquer alors il a négocié pour que je puisse dormir avec lui quand même. Quand il lui arrive de ne pas être avec moi, je me réveille entièrement persuadé qu'il est mort et que je vis seul. J'y crois tellement que je ne cherche même plus son numéro dans mon répertoire. Je compose toujours celui d'Aloysia et chaque fois, elle me rassure. Je mets toujours un certain temps à réaliser qu'Aden est bien vivant et que l'on est fiancés. J'ai une amnésie partielle chaque fois qu'Aden n'est pas là. Et c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, si j'oubliais qu'on allait se marier, Aden l'aurait mal vécu.

     « Tu vas officiellementdevenir mon mari ? »

     Il sourit et m'embrasse. Je ne me lasse pas de ses baisers. Ils me font tellement de bien.

 

     Après mon réveil à l'hôpital, les temps ont été difficiles. Il y avait d'abord la naissance de mon fils qui approchait, ma fiancée qui souffrait et ma rééducation à effectuer. J'ai passé des semaines à travailler sur moi-même afin de faire cesser mes crises d'hystérie. J'ai très mal vécu le retour à la réalité. Je n'admettais pas qu'Aden était bien vivant. J'ai fait un blocage. Il l'a sûrement très mal vécu lorsque je l'ai rejeté en le traitant d'imposteur mais il est resté à mes côtés en me promettant qu'un jour, je comprendrais. Et en effet, j'ai fini par réaliser que tout n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination, que sa mort n'avait été qu'une illusion, que mes larmes n'avaient été qu'imaginaires, que ses mots que je percevais dans mon rêve n'étaient en réalité que ceux qu'il me soufflait à l'oreille en étant à mon chevet. Il nous a fallu du temps mais nous y sommes parvenus.

     Lorsque j'ai pu quitter l'hôpital, Nicole n'a plus voulu se marier. Je lui ai alors tout avoué et à mon grand étonnement, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait. Elle l'avait deviné un peu avant le mariage à cause de mon comportement. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu, elle est même restée mon amie. Certes, elle était aussi la mère de mon fils, mais avant ça, elle était ma meilleure amie. Léo a deux ans maintenant. Il vit avec Aden et moi depuis que l'on a découvert la maladie de Nicole. Le cancer la gagne un peu plus chaque jour et elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit mal en point. Aden l'a accueilli sans hésiter une seule seconde. Léo est un peu son fils à lui aussi.

      Aden est devenu la personne la plus importante pour Nicole. Ils ont fait des efforts pour moi et Léo, et finalement, ils se sont trouvé beaucoup d’atomes crochus. Nicole a retrouvé quelqu'un et tous les quatre, on se voit souvent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'en sortant avec Aden, Nicole resterait dans ma vie mais la vie nous réserve parfois bien des surprises.

     « Tu te souviens de notre premier mariage ?  _dis-je._

     - Thomas, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas oublier ça.

     - J'aurais aimé qu'il soit aussi simple aujourd'hui.

     - Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? »

     J'ai l'impression qu'il est vexé. Je voulais seulement dire qu'à notre mariage privé il n'y avait que nous et notre amour, et pas de possible invité de dernière minute qui viendrait nous tirer dessus. Forcément, j'ai peur des autres. Surtout que la dernière fois que je devais me marier, j'ai failli perdre mon fiancé.

     « Tu vas pas dire non hein ? »

     Il sourit.

     « Tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de te dire non ?

     - Je sais pas... Je suis un peu lourd.

     - Oui des fois t'es chiant, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais dire non. Parce que je te veux vraiment plus que tout.

     - Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour vivre sans toi...

     - Thomas, ne pense plus à ça. Je suis là, je suis en vie, toi aussi et on va se marier. »

     Je l'embrasse parce que j'en ai trop besoin. Aden est ma drogue. Il me faut ma dose chaque jour et encore plus aujourd'hui. Je vais l'épouser... Il y a encore quatre ans, on n'était rien de plus que des amis et voilà que maintenant, il va devenir mon mari. Il l'est déjà dans mon cœur mais me dire que cette fois-ci, il va l'être officiellement me rend tellement heureux. Je vais devenir Thomas Peters-Miller. Lui Aden Miller-Peters, mais dans le fond, je le suis déjà depuis longtemps.

     Nous prenons notre douche séparément, parce que nos mères n'acceptent pas qu'on le fasse ensemble. Elles ont déjà eu du mal à accepter qu'on dorme tous les deux cette nuit. Mes relations avec ma mère ont été très tendues pendant un temps parce qu'elle m'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à Nicole mais elle a fini par me pardonner. Elle a bien vu qu'Aden représentait tout pour moi et qu'à côté, Nicole n'était rien. C'était juste une question de destin, nous, nous n'y étions pour rien.

     Ma mère et moi sommes seuls dans la pièce. C'est difficile de se retenir de pleurer. Lors de mon premier mariage je n'ai pas versé une larme, mais aujourd'hui, lorsque je la vois pleurer, je la suis. C'est tellement émouvant.

     « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire le même coup que la dernière fois.

     - T'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'un dingue viendra nous tirer dessus et puis... Les flics sont là pour ça. »

     J'ai été obligé de demander à ce qu'il y ait des policiers pour surveiller les alentours. Gabriel n'a jamais été arrêté et il est tellement dingue qu'il pourrait venir gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie, une seconde fois.

     « Tu es prêt mon chéri ?

     - J'ai jamais été aussi prêt. »

     Je suis impatient, je saute partout, je fais les cent pas. En bas, j'entends le rire des invités. Je meurs d'envie d'aller les rejoindre mais je n'ai pas le droit. Ce que nos mères veulent c'est que l'on se voit l'un l'autre devant tout le monde. Nous sommes les stars de la journée et ça leur importe beaucoup de nous voir nous découvrir.

     Je vais devoir me retenir toute la journée de lui sauter dessus. On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis presque deux semaines. C'est Aden qui voulait ça et j'ai déjà follement envie de lui alors que je ne l'ai même pas vu. Je pense que notre nuit de noce va être particulièrement mouvementée… Si nous avons encore assez de forces.

 

 

_-_ _**Aden** _ _-_

 

 

     J'ai peur que Thomas ne dise non. Ce matin, lorsqu'il m'a demandé si j'allais dire non, je ne lui ai pas demandé en retour et je panique à présent. S'il disait non, je n'y survivrais pas. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ce serait injuste de me faire ça. Je l'aime tellement, on s'aime tellement, il ne pourrait pas me faire ça. Aloysia explose de rire lorsqu'elle me voit faire les cent pas. Je lui demande ce qu'elle a et elle me mime d'être calme car oui, Thomas va dire oui. Elle se moque de moi parce que je stresse alors que l'on sait tous que lui et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

     « Mais tu verras le jour où tu te marieras ma vieille! »

     Elle me tire la langue. On toque à la porte. C'est Nicole qui arrive en pleurant. Je crois qu'elle vient d'aller voir Thomas et me mets à paniquer deux fois plus. A-t-il fui ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Gabriel aurait pu s'incruster ici et le tuer. Il court toujours et je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où il peut se cacher. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas s'il est toujours en vie ou bien s'il est sous terre.

     « Vous êtes trop beaux tous les deux, je proteste ! s'écrie Nicole. »

     Thomas est toujours en vie et il est beau. Je souris. J'ai hâte de le voir. Je me souviens du costume qu'il portait le jour de son presque mariage avec Nicole et il était tellement magnifique... J'espère qu'il le sera encore plus aujourd'hui.

     « Il est prêt ?

     - Oui sa mère prend des photos avec lui. Tu la connais. »

     Oui je la connais. On la connaît tous. Surtout Nicole et moi. On sait ce que c'est que d'être le futur époux ou la future épouse. Elle est dingue, elle veut tout immortaliser. Sans arrêt.

     « Qu'elle se dépêche, j'ai envie de l'épouser moi ! »

     Elle file à l'étage en me faisant un clin d’œil. Ma mère prend finalement quelques photos. J'attends Thomas en bas de l'escalier. J'ai l'étrange sensation d'être Jack dans  _Titanic_. J'attends Rose. Sauf que là, Rose n'est pas une femme, Rose est un homme, Rose ne porte pas de robe, Rose porte un smoking... et puis, franchement, Rose est belle dans ce film mais Thomas est magnifique. Il descend et me sourit. C'est encore mieux que la première fois. A ma hauteur, il se mord les lèvres. J'ai envie de le manger. Je suis en manque de lui, de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Je pourrais lui sauter dessus mais je vais avoir toute la vie pour ça alors je me retiens.

     « T'es plutôt beau gosse,  _me souffle-t-il_.

     - T'es pas mal non plus. »

     Il y a des flashes partout mais on s'avance quand même et on pose pour les invités et leur fichu appareil. Le mariage se fait chez moi, dans la maison où Thomas et moi avons passé la plupart de notre enfance. On est pressés. On a tellement le sourire aux lèvres que je ne doute plus. Il va dire oui et moi aussi.

     Nous avançons devant l'autel. Je suis tellement occupé à regarder Thomas, à lui sourire que je n'entends même pas ce que dit le prêtre.

     Lorsque que je l'entends l'appeler, je me remets à écouter. Thomas était lui aussi perdu dans mes yeux et il n'a pas compris qu'on lui parlait. Les gens rient, et moi j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Il est trop craquant.

     « Désolé, il est si beau que j'en perds l'ouïe. »

     S'il dit des choses comme ça, je ne vais pas faire long feu. J'ai déjà du mal à me retenir de pleurer mais avec des phrases comme celles-là... C'est encore pire. Il m'attrape la main.

     « Voulez-vous prendre pour époux Aden Miller ici présent et en faire votre époux légitime jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

     Je vais pleurer.

     « Oui je le veux. »

     Je pleure. Mais le pire c'est lorsqu'il commence son discours. Adieu la virilité, je m'effondre.

     « Aden, tu sais déjà à quel point je t'aime, et tout le monde ici le sait aussi. Il serait inutile de le répéter je pense, mais je crois que c'est important que tu le saches. On a passé presque trente ans ensemble, et même si ça ne fait que quelques années que toi et moi nous nous aimons, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Malgré tous les obstacles que l'on a rencontrés, malgré nos caractères à la con et les dingues qui se sont mis entre nous, on ne s'est jamais abandonnés. Notre amour n'a jamais cessé d'être, et j'espère bien qu'il durera jusqu'à la fin. Je ne vais pas dire que je  _promets_  de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare parce que ce serait faux. Je t'aimerai après la mort Aden, je t'aimerai au paradis et pour l'éternité. Aujourd'hui, on va enfin pouvoir se dire mariés. Cette bague que tu portes à ton doigt depuis ce trois décembre, il y a trois ans, cette bague que j'ai achetée pour t'épouser, je vais la remplacer par un anneau encore plus important. Celui qui scellera notre amour à jamais. »

     Il me prend le doigt, me retire la première bague et la remplace par l'anneau que l'on a choisi ensemble il y a peu. A l'intérieur, mon prénom et le sien y sont gravés. Je suis obligé de m'essuyer les yeux parce que je ne le vois plus tant je pleure. C'est frustrant d'attendre que le prêtre ait raconté ma vie pour passer l'alliance entre ses doigts. Mais quand ça arrive je suis heureux.

     « Et vous, Aden Miller, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Thomas Peters ici pré... »

     Je n'en peux plus.

     « Oui je le veux. »

     Thomas rit, moi aussi. Le prêtre termine quand même sa phrase et me laisse la parole.

     « Thomas, je ne sais que dire. J'ai passé ma vie à espérer que tu m'aimes en retour et quand j'ai abandonné, quand j'ai cru que c'était fichu, c'est finalement arrivé. Quand j'ai su que toi aussi tu m'aimais, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je te revois me dire que tu m'aimes, je te revois... Me le répéter. »

     Il sait à quoi je fais référence, et je n'ai pas envie d'être plus clair parce que ce serait impoli envers Nicole.

     « J'ai été tellement heureux que je ne pensais pas un jour l'être plus. Mais j'avais tout faux, avec toi, c'est le bonheur tous les jours, même si on se dispute quelquefois, même si t'es chiant à mettre tes pieds sur la table ou à laisser tes pots de yaourt vide dans la cuisine. Ce que je vis avec toi, c'est quelque chose de si fort. Je suis tellement heureux et aujourd'hui encore plus. Parce que tu vas devenir mon époux et que je pourrai enfin t'appeler Thomas Peters-Miller. Et surtout parce que tu partageras officiellement ma vie... Si je te mets cette alliance, c'est parce que je t'aime et que je veux vivre avec toi pour le restant de ma vie. Je veux vivre chaque jour dans le bonheur jusqu'à la toute fin. »

     Il pleure, j'ai réussi. Mais ce n'était pas mon but premier, le premier était de le rendre heureux. Je sais qu'il veut m'embrasser, je le connais. Il mord sa lèvre quand il veut un baiser. Moi je craque toujours et il m'est très difficile de me retenir.

     « Je vous déclare à présent mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser mes enfants. »

     Il ne faut pas me le demander deux fois. Je lui arrache presque les lèvres. Il sourit et moi aussi. Nous sommes mariés. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie parce qu'il est devenu totalement mien.

     « Papa ! »

     Léo court vers nous et nous fait un câlin. Il sait depuis toujours qui je suis, ce que je représente pour son père et il l'accepte. Il n'a que deux ans mais il comprend que je suis amoureux de son père et il m'appelle papa... Léo est l'enfant qui nous a tous réuni et c'est celui qui nous sauve sans cesse. Il est notre raison de vivre et notre meilleure réussite à tous les trois, à Nicole, Thomas et moi...

 

     La journée passe bien trop vite et je ne la vois même pas défiler. Quand arrive la première danse, c'est ma mère qui tend la main à Thomas. Cela symbolise le passage de l'enfant à l'adulte, du fils à l'époux.

     « Vous faites de beaux mariés. »

     La mère de Thomas a été longue à me pardonner d'avoir brisé le couple de Thomas et Nicole, mais elle a fini par le faire. Elle a bien vu que je n'y étais pas pour grand chose, et que l'amour ne s'expliquait pas. Elle m'a toujours considéré comme son fils, et à présent, je le suis légalement.

     Ma main lâche la sienne et trouve celle de Thomas. Nous n'aimons pas vraiment danser mais on voulait le faire. On voulait que ça soit comme un mariage traditionnel. Il pose sa joue contre la mienne et me chuchote les trois mots que j'aime le plus au monde et je lui réponds que moi aussi. Nous sommes heureux. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure journée.

 

     Quand la nuit tombe et qu'il commence à se faire tard, je lis sur les lèvres de Thomas qu'il veut que l'on monte. La plupart des invités sont partis se coucher alors on n'hésite pas à y aller. De toute façon, les autres nous poussent à le faire.

     Nous ne sommes même pas devant la porte que Thomas me saute dessus. Et je sais que cette nuit sera la meilleure de toutes.

 

     Thomas et moi sommes mariés, et on partage tout à présent. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une seule et même personne.

 

      _On s'aime, et on s'aimera toujours._

 

*

 

    « Dans notre vie, nous croisons tout un tas de gens ; certaines rencontres sont insignifiantes, d'autres essentielles. On veut tous trouver en elles la bonne personne mais parfois il ne suffit pas de chercher bien loin. Quelquefois, il y a cet ami, sous nos yeux depuis le début, qui devient tout à coup bien plus que ça, qui devient la seule et unique personne avec qui l'on a envie d'être éternellement. Aden était ma personne. C'était mon meilleur ami, et même plus encore. » **Thomas Peters-Miller.**

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
